Les Écuries Malfoy
by Skinfaxi
Summary: Passionné d'équitation et de l'univers d'Harry Potter, cette fic est pour vous! Et pour les autres aussi ;) Découvrez l'histoire de Marie Nilsen, cavalière talentueuse mais moldu ignorant tout du monde magique, embauchée par la grande famille Malfoy pour travailler leurs chevaux d'exception!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fic ! =)**

 **Et oui encore ! Bien sûr tout appartient à notre merveilleuse J K Rowling. Je publierais une fois par semaine car j'ai d'autres fic en cours =)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre ! On se retrouve après =)**

 **bisous les licornes !**

 **0oo00oo0**

La foulée est là, parfaite. Je compte : 1..2...3... Et je talonne Cherry, la jument que j'entraîne depuis six mois prends sous envole à la sortir du double oxer. Parfait, la foulée était calculée au millimètre près. Elle se réceptionne avec légèreté et grâce alors que je prends garde à ne pas retomber trop vite dans la selle et ainsi faire toucher la barre par les postérieurs de Cherry, ce qui nous vaudrais des points.

Mais rien ne se passe, pas un son, pas un souffle dans le public. Il ne reste que le vertical à franchir, il passera, je sais qu'il passera. Nous nous entraînons depuis si longtemps pour ce parcours. Je le connais sur le bout des doigts. Je sais que j'aurais le meilleur temps du barrage, je suis la seule à avoir osée couper le virage pour affronter le mur avec juste 5 foulées de recule mais dans un subtil pli d'encolure, j'ai réussi à rééquilibrer Cherry. Et ainsi, nous avons gagner 5 précieuses secondes.

Je sens à peine la jument s'envoler sur le dernier obstacle, stoppant ainsi le chronomètre. Elle me demande juste avec sa bouche, un peu de moue. Je lui accorde, comme lui refuser, elle a été splendide ! Ce classement va lui ouvrir tous les grands prix de Grande Bretagne.

Soudain, la voix du micro explose me faisant revenir à la réalité. Nous sommes classées premières, sans surprise. Je flatte avec fierté et joie l'encolure de Cherry qui s'ébroue en sentant le tour d'honneur approcher. Je souris de la voir ainsi, elle est hautaine, audacieuse, une vraie perle de jument.

Quand je sors enfin de la piste après avoir assistée à la photo officielle et récupérée mes flots ainsi que ma plaque. Je me dirige vers le box de Cherry pour la préparer au transport, quand des hommes étranges m'interpellent.

-Miss Marie Nilsen ?

Je me retourne sans trop de surprise, il n'est pas rare qu'on m'aborde pour me poser des questions ou essayer de m'embaucher pour entraîner un cheval.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Je réponds simplement en étant heureuse de voir combien mon anglais c'est amélioré.

-Nous aimerions vous faire une proposition ?

-Si c'est pour que j'entraîne un de vos chevaux, c'est non. Je réplique. J'ai bien assez de travail pour encore trois mois avec la famille Jekins.

-Les Jekins vont vous congédier aujourd'hui même. Répond un des hommes à l'allure étrange.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût ! Maintenant, excusez-moi il faut que je retourne travailler !

Les hommes s'inclinent avec une révérence moqueuse avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour s'accouder à une clôture en bois, en continuant de parler entre eux. Je secoue la tête en chassant l'image de ses deux hommes mystérieux vêtues de long manteaux sombres, passés de mode.

Une fois devant le box de Cherry, je remarque que Mr Jekins se trouve à côté. Les paroles des inconnus me reviennent en tête et je commence à douter des bonne intentions de la famille Jekins à mon égard. Il est très étrange que Monsieur soit là, d'ordinaire il rentre directement après la photo officielle et me félicite une fois de retour aux écuries. Je m'approche, un peu déconcertée et l'homme prends la parole :

-Miss Nilsen, félicitation pour votre classement. Vous avez fait un travail formidable et je... Je...

Mr Jekins n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il tangue, à le regard dans le vide si bien que je me demande si il ne va pas s'évanouir.

-Tout va bien, Monsieur ? Je demande, inquiète.

-Oui, oui... Je dois vous congédier. Vous avez fait un travail formidable avec Cherry maintenant mon fils va prendre le relais !

-Je... Monsieur. Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?

-Bien entendu ! Il s'énerve alors que d'ordinaire, il est toujours égal.

-Mais Monsieur, votre fils est décédé il y a maintenant 5 ans...

-Balivernes ! Il hurle alors que Cherry rentre dans son box en ronflant. Je sais encore de quoi je parle ! Vous êtes renvoyez !

Je suis soufflée mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Prétendre être sénile pour me congédier pour, ce qui est je suppose, ne pas me donner mon dernier salaire est vraiment la pire chose que j'ai vu. Mais j'ai appris plusieurs fois, à mes dépends que rien n'est normal dans le monde du cheval.

Pour la peine, je lui adresse une petite révérence moqueuse avant de l'insulter de fumier et de partir en le laissant le regard dans le vide.

0oo00oo0

Je fulmine en sortant à pied du centre équestre où c'est déroulé le concours, en me demandant bien où je vais pouvoir dormir cette nuit et comment je vais faire pour récupérer mes affaires chez les Jekins.

-Alors toujours pas intéressée ?

La voix de l'homme dans mon dos me fait sursauter violemment et je réplique :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et puis, comment avez-vous sut que je me ferais renvoyer aujourd'hui ?

-Beaucoup de bruit circulent entre les gens haut placés. Notre employeur a eu vent de cette rumeur et c'est pourquoi il nous envois vous engager.

-Et si je refuse ? Je demande sur mes gardes.

-Vous passeriez à côté de très belles écuries, d'un bon salaire et d'autres avantages tout aussi attrayant. Répond le deuxième homme, le visage caché.

-Alors je pense que je vais dire non. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à des hommes qui se cachent le visage et qui ne me disent rien sur cet employeur. Sachez que j'étais très bien payée chez les Jekins et que j'ai largement de quoi retourner en France, mon pays d'origine comme il était prévu dans trois mois !

-Notre patron sera très déçu. Grogne un homme.

-Il y a de très bons cavaliers dans toute la Grande-Bretagne ! Je m'écrie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille !

-Nous allons le faire. Soupire calmement le plus grand des deux. Il existe certes énormément de bons cavaliers mais aucuns n'excellent comme vous, Miss Nilsen. Aucuns d'eux ne sait jamais attiré les faveurs de notre employeur, qui est sachez le, très puissant.

-Écoutez. Reprend l'autre homme. Votre départ était prévu dans trois mois. Pourquoi ne pas faire un essai de cette durée, dans les écuries de Monsieur ? Si cela vous convient vous restez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous partez comme prévu.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer car ce que dit l'homme est parfaitement censé. Je leur fait signe que je réfléchis pour qu'il me laisse en paix quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Très bien ! Faisons comme cela. Un essai de trois mois. Si ça va, je reste. Sinon, je pars.

-Parfait Miss ! Sourit l'homme. Je vous en prie suivez-nous jusqu'à la voiture.

Je leurs emboîte le pas en me demandant bien si j'ai fais le bon choix mais après tout j'aurais un travail et quelque part où dormir. Je déclare sur le chemin jusqu'au véhicule :

-Il faudrait faire récupérer mes affaires.

-Cela est déjà fait Miss. Répond un homme.

Je secoue la tête un peu ahurie mais pas si surprise que ça après tout. Une fois dans la voiture, une BMW aux vitres tentées très luxueuse, je demande :

-Pouvez-vous au moins me dire le nom de mon employeur, maintenant ?

-Lucius Malfoy. Grogne l'un des hommes sans même poser un regard sur moi.

0oo00oo0

J 'ai dus m'endormir durant le trajet puisque lorsque que j'ouvre les yeux, la voiture est secouée sur un chemin en gravier qui mène à un immense manoir. J'aperçois à travers les vitres teintées, un parc luxuriant où s'ébattent tranquillement des paons blancs. Je suis émerveillée par ses animaux que je n'avais encore jamais vu de cette couleur. Je me demande si ils sont albinos ou si c'est une race qui existe belle et bien.

Le manoir à l'air gigantesque, je n'en vois même pas la moitié. L'architecture en pierre taillée et juste splendide. Je commence à me dire que j'ai peut-être fais un bon choix en acceptant de suivre ces messieurs. Travailler dans ce cadre promet d'être passionnant !

Je demande encore un peu endormie :

-Où sommes-nous ?

-A la demeure de Mr Malfoy, Miss. Répond un des hommes en garant la voiture dans une arrière cours.

Les hommes m'invitent à descendre avant de m'ordonner de les suivre. Je leur emboîte le pas en ne cessant de regarder tout ce qui m'entoure. Je ne connais rien de ce paysage. Habituée au relief plat londonien, je me sens un peu perdue au milieu de ces forêts et de ces collines vertes éclatantes. J'interroge un homme sur le chemin en gravier qui mène aux écuries se trouvant à, je dirais 700 mètres du manoir :

-Mais où sommes-nous ? Je veux dire vers quelle ville ?

-Il n'y a pas d'assez grandes villes ici pour être connues et vous donner un point de repère. Nous sommes profondément enfoncé dans l'Angleterre du Nord à la limite de l'Écosse.

Je hoche la tête pensivement. Nous sommes perdus dans la nature, loin de toutes grandes civilisations. Cela me convient à merveille !

Nous arrivons enfin aux écuries mais au lieu d'y rentrer. Les hommes me conduisent dans un charmant petit bâtiment à l'aspect moyenâgeux. Je dirais qu'il s'agît d'une ancienne maison ayant pour but de loger le personnel d'écuries pour pouvoir surveiller les chevaux, à l'époque où l'on utilisait encore nos amis à quatre pattes, comme moyen de transport.

Je ne pensais pas si bien dire, puisque nous pénétrons dans cette petite maison douillette qui je l'apprends, va être ma nouvelle demeure. J'étouffe un soupir de soulagement. Je l'aurais pour moi seule donc aucuns soucis d'intimité et j'avais vraiment peur d'être logée dans le manoir où, je n'aurais vraiment pas été à l'aise.

Puis, les deux hommes m'expliquent quand attendant que mes affaires arrivent, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards de la maison. Tout m'appartient et je peux les utiliser à ma guise. Ils m'apprennent ensuite que je n'aurais pas à aller aux écuries aujourd'hui mais que je devrais attendre mon employeur, Mr Malfoy pour qu'il vienne m'expliquer ses attentes à mon égard. Jusque là rien de choquant.

Ensuite, les messieurs s'apprêtent à partir mais je les stoppent, en leurs demandant avant qu'il franchissent le pas de la porte :

-Et vous, vous ne m'avez pas dit vos noms ?

-Je suis Mr Crabbe. Soupire le plus grand. Et voici Mr Goyle. Nos noms ne vous serviront pas à grand chose, nous ne serons sûrement pas amener à nous revoir !

Sur ceux, ils ferment la porte de mon nouveau chez moi avant de s 'éloigner sur le sentier en gravier qui mène au manoir.

0oo00oo0

Je découvre avec ravissement ma jolie maisonnette qui regorge de mystère. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas mentis sur la richesse de mon employeur ! Je trouve les étagères dans ma chambre remplies de vêtement d'équitation haut de gamme. Même chez les Jekins, pourtant très aisés, je n'avais pas le droit à ce genre de traitement de faveur. J'ai vraiment hâte d'essayer les bottes Hermès, je sais que ce genre de modèle vaut dans les 2000 livres. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose d'aussi onéreux ! Mes quelques amis cavaliers s'étant payés ce modèle m'ont en toujours fait les éloges !

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit moelleux, un matelas à mémoire de forme, j'en suis sûre ! Pour essayer de me ressaisir, tout ce luxe me fait tourner la tête et il est vrai qu'on peux y prendre goût facilement. Je me recentre donc sur mes priorités. Je suis là pour un essai de trois mois, à mes conditions. Je suis là pour monter les chevaux de la famille Malfoy et pas pour me faire acheter par des articles luxueux !

Je fourre donc les bottes Hermès au placard avec dédain en regardant mes PADD _(marque de bottes d'équitation),_ toujours chaussées à mes pieds, alors qu'un sourire se peins sur mon visage. Mes vieilles bottes sont parfaites pour se qu'on me demande, tout comme mes habits, je n'ai pas besoin de toute cette mascarade !

Un coup à la porte me fait revenir à la réalité brusquement et je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec un grand homme, impressionnant aux yeux gris glacées et au cheveux long blond qui lui tombe sous les épaules. Il me tend la main en déclarant froidement avec un accent anglais typique de la haute société :

-Lucius Malfoy !

-Oh.. Euh.. Marie Nilsen ! Je bafouille en serrant brièvement la main de mon employeur.

Je m'écarte de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser rentrer ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, une première ! J'ai fondé ma réputation sur mon mauvais caractère et mon culot à toutes épreuves et me voilà perdre pied face à un homme qui a à peine prononcé deux mots !

Mr Malfoy prends place sur l'une des chaises en bois autours de la petite table rond en chêne avant de me jeter un regard insistant. Je percute que je suis encore à la porte en train de le dévisager, le comble de l'impolitesse !

Pour la peine, je pique un fard et j'ai envie de me coller une grande claque pour me ressaisir. Je m'empresse donc de m'asseoir en face de mon patron, qui est d'ailleurs vêtu de manière très étrange. Richement mais tout de même bizarre. Sûrement une mode de la haute société dont j'ignore tout. Malfoy commence avec une voix traînante qui commence à me faire regretter d'être venue ici :

-Miss Nilsen, je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi mon équipe, je suis certain que nous ferons du bon travail ! Sachez que j'exige toujours l'excellence de la part de mes employés !

J'acquiesce silencieusement, un peu agacée par ce genre de discours ! Je me doute bien que les propriétaires de chevaux à plus de 100 000 livres l'animal, veulent des résultats probants. Ma saute d'humeur a dut transparaître puisque Lucius Malfoy s'arrête quelques instants de parler avant de reprendre son masque froid et de continuer :

-Vous prendrez vos instructions auprès de Henry, notre maître d'écuries qui vous dira tout sur vos tâches. Vous n'êtes que deux à travailler pour moi et j'attends de vous une discrétion sans limite. L'accès au manoir ne vous ai bien entendu pas autorisée. Si vous avez une requête ou une urgence faites la passer par Henry.

Je suis tellement soufflée que je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je commence à baliser en me disant que j'ai sûrement fait la pire bêtise de ma vie ! Ce mec fait partie de la mafia ou quoi !

Pour la peine, je me contente juste de hocher la tête gravement alors que mon employeur me donne le coup de grâce :

-Bien et maintenant, j'aimerais vous voir monter un de mes chevaux !

Cette fois, je pousse un petite rire nerveux avant de demander avec une pointe d'affront dans la voix :

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Se contient le blond.

-Je vous demande si vous êtes sérieux. Je réponds sans me laisse démonter.

-Toujours ! S'exclame l'homme, visiblement très contrarié.

-Très bien. Je souris. Alors ma réponse est non ! Je viens de faire un concours ce matin même, qui a été épuisant pour moi ou pour n'importe quels autres cavaliers. Ne pensez pas que je vais monter un cheval que je ne connais pas, dans cet état. Ce serait du suicide et je n'ai aucunes envies d'infliger une mauvaise impression à l'une de vos montures. N'ayez crainte, je fais mon travail bien mais à mes conditions ! Sinon, je pars.

-Effectivement. Souffle Malfoy. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous garder si vous êtes aussi... Sauvage ! Et que vous refusez déjà mes directives !

-Allons Mr Malfoy. Je réplique. Vous avez fais venir deux hommes pour m'embaucher, fait récupérer mes affaires sur une seule rumeur de mon potentiel et futur licenciement et vous voulez déjà me renvoyer ? Je sais que vous connaissez parfaitement mes résultats avec les chevaux, tout comme mon caractère qui parfois fait scandale dans le monde équin. Je refuse de me plier à certains ordres idiots ou mal pensés. Et vous ne souhaitez pas me renvoyer, du moins pas tout de suite. Sinon, je ne comprends vraiment pas tout vos efforts pour m'avoir moi, au lieu d'autres nombreux cavaliers tout aussi doués !

-Très bien. Répond Lucius Malfoy avec un air menaçant. Je vous veux demain matin en piste ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit dans la demeure Malfoy !

Je le regarde sans aller sans un mot, un peu surprise par le comportement de cet homme. Je ne sais décidément pas où j'ai mis les pieds et quelque chose me dis que je n'ai pas finie d'être surprise !


	2. North Wind

**Je vous met un nouveau chapitre parce que j'ai pas mal pris d'avance sur mes autres fics et celle-ci =)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir =)**

 **On se retrouve après !**

 **Bisous mes licornes !**

 **0oo00oo0**

Quand je regarde l'heure après le départ de Mr Malfoy, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà 19h30 passé et que je meurs de faim.

Je trouve avec ravissement, le vieux frigo et le placard plein à craquer de mets succulents. Par contre, chose que je n'avais pas remarquer à mon arrivée, toute la maison semble fonctionner à l'ancienne. Il faut faire un feu sous la plaque de cuisson pour chauffer celle-ci et je suppose que cela chauffera l'eau en même temps. Le four fonctionne sur le même principe et cela me surprend. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, mais venant d'un homme aussi riche que Malfoy, je suis étonnée qu'il n'est pas mieux équipé la maison. J'espère au moins, ne pas avoir des WC à l'ancienne !

Je trouve sur le côté Sud de la maison, la réserve de bois qui me permettra de me chauffer et de me nourrir. J'en profite quelques instants pour regarder le couché de soleil, tomber à travers les collines luxuriantes de l'Angleterre du Nord avant de rentrer me préparer un petit quelque chose.

Je constate tout de même, une fois à table. Qu'il y a l'électricité dans toute les pièces. Je découvre après mon rapide repas, la salle de bain.

Je crois que c'est la plus belle pièce de toute la maison. Elle est taillée à même la roche, la baignoire est creusé dans la pierre et je remarque deux circuits d'eau. Un pour l'eau chauffée et un autre pour l'eau de la source qui est drainé par là, avant de serpenter dans un petit canal creusé dans le sol. Puis de s'évacuer à l'extérieur avec l'eau usé de la douche. Je suis soufflée ! Je me demande comment les bâtisseurs ont fait pour préserver le reste de la maisonnette de l'humidité et comment la salle de bain ne gèle pas l'hiver.

Comme je n'aurais pas ma réponse se soir, je passe outre mes questions en me déshabillant pour tester cette étrange pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon soupçons sur l'eau chaude est avéré quand je tire la poignée, censé faire venir l'eau chauffé de la cuisine et qu'une avalanche glacée s'écoule sur ma tête ! Je pousse un hurlement à réveiller le voisinage avant de courir jusqu'à ma serviette en éclatant de rire. La douche attendra demain quand la cuisinière aura tournée toute la nuit !

C'est sur cette pensée joyeuse que je me glisse dans les draps en me demandant ce qui va m'attendre demain.

0oo00oo0

A 7h00 du matin, le réveil vole à travers la chambre, à peine éclairée par les premiers rayons. Déjà que ce fichu machin à l'ancienne m'a empêché de dormir toute la sainte nuit, sa sonnerie est juste insupportable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais mon portable est complètement fichu. Impossible de le rallumer ou de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Il faudra que je demande un véhicule de service pour aller m'en racheter un, dans la ville la plus proche.

Après mon petit déjeuner, qui était assez frugale comme tout me premiers jours dans un nouveau travail, je sors de ma maison en direction des écuries. Comme je ne savais pas quelles tâches ont attend de moi de bonne heure, j'ai opté pour les vêtements les moins luxueux de la garde robe, mise à ma disposition.

Je pousse la lourde porte coulissante des écuries avec ravissement. Ou que j'aille ce premier geste est toujours le même dans toutes les écuries. Et à chaque fois, je me sens un peu moins perdue. L'intérieur est tout juste sublime ! J'ai l'impression d'être au Cadre Noir, les boxes sont déjà fait, j'en compte 10. Les barreaux argentés brillent de mille feux alors qu'à chaque entrée de boxes, il y a une tête de cheval fougueux taillée dans le marbre.

Je caresse distraitement la sculpture en observant les chevaux de Mr Malfoy. Toutes de magnifiques bêtes de compétition, faites en muscles et en hauteur. Le panel de couleur n'est pas bien large puisque les chevaux sont tous blancs ou gris pommelés.

Un raclement de pas me sort de ma contemplation et je me retourne pour faire face à un homme mûr, je dirais qu'il a passé la cinquantaine. Il tient dans la main un seau d'avoine alors qu'il me tend l'autre, il dit :

-Bonjour, je suis Henry, le maître d'écurie. Je suppose de vous êtes la fameuse Marie Nilsen.

-Oui c'est bien ça, Monsieur ! Je souris en serrant sa main.

-Je vous en prie. Répond l'homme. Appelez-moi Henry.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement alors qu'Henry reprend :

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter les chevaux que vous monterez. Et vous expliquez votre travail.

Je lui emboîte donc le pas dans l'allée de l'écurie, alors qu'il s'arrête au deuxième box à droite et l'ouvre pour donner à manger à une charmante petite jument grise pommelée. Il dit en lui flattant l'encolure :

-Celle-ci devrait vous plaire. Elle s'appelle Élégance et c'est une...

-Selle française. Je le coupe avec amusement. Effectivement, j'apprécie grandement monter des chevaux de mon pays d'origine et je m'entends très bien avec cette race. Beaucoup mieux mieux qu'avec des pur sang anglais !

Je caresse les oreilles de la jument en train de manger tranquillement son seau d'avoine sous le regard amusé d'Henry, qui referme la porte avant de s'éloigner tout au fond de l'écurie. Nous nous arrêtons devant le dernier box, à l'écart des autres et il pointe son doigt sur un cheval blanc, un étalon à l'allure fougueuse. Il soupire :

-Et voici North Wind. Notre meilleur cheval mais aussi le plus récalcitrant au travail. Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec, il a épuisé tout nos cavaliers !

-Vent du Nord... Je murmure en français en m'approchant du cheval, comme hypnotisée.

Je retire prestement ma main quand celui-ci essaye de la mordre avant de déclarer :

-Je devrais m'en sortir. J'ai eu l'habitude de travailler avec des chevaux qui ont des soucis de comportement. Mais je me demande , pourquoi tout les chevaux sont-ils blancs ou gris ?

-C'est une demande de Mr Malfoy. Me répond Henry. Certains font leurs réputations sur la race des chevaux qu'ils possèdent et d'autres sur la couleur.

-Et de quelle race est North Wind ? Je demande, curieuse.

-Selle français également. Bien, je pense que vous devriez le seller. Dit Henry en regardant sa vieille montre à gousset. Monsieur Malfoy arrive dans peu de temps et il veut vous voir en selle ce matin. La sellerie se trouve juste à côté.

Je suis la direction de son bras avant de hocher gravement la tête et d'entrer dans la grande pièce, où sont entreposés de nombreuses selles, brides, brosses et licols. Je manque de défaillir quand je vois que je vais pouvoir me servir d'une selle d'obstacle Forestier. Chez les Jekins, je montais sur du PADD. Une très bonne selle mais bien inférieur à la qualité de celle-ci.

J'attrape ensuite une bride, un licol et une boite à brosse que j'entrepose sur le chariot avant d'aller jusqu'au box de North Wind.

J'ouvre avec précaution la porte, alors que le grand cheval se retourne pour me montrer son postérieur en baissant les oreilles. Ne m'y faisant pas prendre, je glisse une main sur le haut de sa croupe avant de dire :

-Tu as fini de faire le grincheux. J'ai pris du sucre que j'ai pour toi et tu auras du pain dur après notre séance. Ça ne te fais pas envie ?

Comme réponse j'ai le droit à un ronflement puissant qui me fait rire alors que je glisse le licol autour de la tête de Wind. Je commence ensuite à le panser en évitant ses coups de dents et autres tentatives pour me faire fuir. Je remarque qu'il est assez déstabilisé car je ne prête aucunes attentions à son petit jeu. Je ne crie pas, je ne le gronde pas, je fais comme si il n'existait pas.

Une fois qu'il est propre, je me rends compte que le seller ne va pas être la même partie de plaisir. Wind essaye sans cesse de me faucher avec son postérieur, quand j'essaye de le sangler. Je tente le plus possible de rester calme, bien que je sente la pression commencer à monter dangereusement. Mais je sais que si je m'énerve, alors il aura gagné !

Après avoir bataillé pendant vingts minutes, je lui colle enfin son mors dans la bouche avant d'enfiler ma bombe et de saisir les rênes pour aller dans la carrière et profiter du soleil radieux qui vient de se lever.

Nous pénétrons dans le rectangle de sable sans soucis mais mettre pieds à l'étrier s'avère compliqué, puisque North Wind a décidé de faire des écarts et de sauts de moutons à tout vas.

Finalement, je suis obligée de sauter en marche sur son dos avant de raccourcir fermement mes rênes pour l'empêcher de lever la tête et ainsi me faire tomber de son dos.

Pour le montoir à l'arrêt, on repassera les prochaines fois ! Wind est vraiment un cheval avec beaucoup d'énergie, je n'arrive pas à marcher plus d'une minute sans qu'il explose. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour le détendre correctement. J'essaye donc de comprendre pourquoi il est autant récalcitrant au travail. Les anciennes marques d'éperons le long de ses flancs m'ont déjà données une première indication. Je n'en aient bien entendu pas mis et de toute manière, je n'en portent jamais. Je n'ai pas pris de cravache car je suppose que les cavaliers qui l'ont montés n'ont pas eu la main légère avec. Et pourtant, Wind continue de mes regarder du coin de l'œil.

La pauvre bête est totalement affolée, je le vois bien derrière ses airs de cheval colérique. Il transpire abondement en ronflant et en tiquant aux moindre de mes mouvements tout en mâchant furieusement son mors.

Son mors... je fronce des sourcils en remarquant une cicatrice proche de sa bouche que je n'avais pas vu dans l'obscurité de l'écurie. Je met alors pied à terre pour comprendre, au même moment ou Lucius Malfoy arrive à la carrière. Il demande :

-Alors, vous abandonnez déjà ?

Je souffle agacée en continuant d'observer cette étrange marque et de comprendre avec horreur. Un cavalier a dut monter Wind avec une gourmette très serrée, qui a compressé sa bouche et qui l'a déchiré cruellement. Je comprends pourquoi ce pauvre cheval est terrorisé et refuse obtempérer.

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit et je pousse un petit cri de joie avant de jeter les rênes dans les mains de Malfoy et de courir jusqu'à la sellerie en espérant y trouver un side-pull ( _Filet sans mors_ ) .

Je finis par en dénicher un et je reviens à la carrière sous l'œil plus ahuri, que en colère de Mr Malfoy, qui demande tout de même :

-On peux savoir ce que vous faite ?

-Bien sûr. Je répond en retirant la bride de Wind. Ce pauvre cheval a été incompris de la manière la plus injuste qu'il soit. Par la violence ! Si mon raisonnement s'avère bon, alors je vais pouvoir vous montrer l'étendue des talents de North Wind.

-Je n'attends que ça ! Crache sèchement le blond en s'éloignant de nous avant de s'installer sur une chaise.

Une fois le Side-Pull en place, Wind me regarde avec surprise. Je murmure en lui caressant la joue :

-Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi. Plus personne ne te fera du mal tant que je serais là. Maintenant, acceptes-tu de me laisse monter ?

Wind semblant comprendre qu'il ne souffrira pas, me laisse mettre pied à l'étrier sans broncher, avant de partir au petit pas tandis que je rassemble mes rênes.

La détente se déroule à merveille bien qu'encore troublée par quelques petits écarts et peur quand je tire sur les rênes pour lui apprendre les nouvelles commandes. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il est surprit d'avoir l'action sur le chanfrein et plus sur la bouche. Cependant, il s'y adapte merveilleusement vite, à mon grand étonnement.

J'ose jeter un coup d'œil vers Mr Malfoy qui ne laisse rien transparaître, le visage froid et fermé.

Nous enchaînons ensuite quelques simples, que Wind franchi avec aisance. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers le parcours à 1m30. La hauteur ne m'effraie pas, j'y suis désormais habituée mais je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de sauter avec Wind qui connais encore peu le Side-Pull.

Nous nous élançons sur le premier obstacle et je suis très tendue. À tel point que Wind me fait un refus. Je lui flatte l'encolure avant de murmurer :

-Excuse-moi, c'est ma faute. Tu es très volontaire mais je suis un peu stressée.

Je décris donc un cercle avant de retourner sur le vertical en soufflant profondément. North Wind a une foulée parfaitement cadencée, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend même plaisir à être ainsi libre dans sa bouche et qu'il m'obéit parfaitement. Je comprends alors que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Ce cheval est fait pour volée, il connaît parfaitement son travail et il ne demande qu'un peu de liberté et de compréhension.

C'est sur mon soupir émerveillement que nous nous envolons au dessus de l'obstacle avant d'enchaîner le reste du parcours sans fausses notes.

Je lui enserre l'encolure avant d'enfouir ma tête sous ses longs crins et embrassant son poil. J'en ai monté des chevaux talentueux mais aucuns n'arrivent à la cheville de Wind. Ce cheval s'embrase littéralement sur les parcours !

Mr Malfoy s'approche de nous avant de déclarer solennellement :

-Parfait Miss Nilsen, vous êtes engagée !

0oo00oo0

Une fois après avoir dessellé Wind et l'avoir mis à la pâture après lui avoir donné son pain dur tant promis, je retourne voir Henry pour prendre mes ordres. Sur le chemin, je pense à ma session plutôt satisfaisante et un sourire se peints sur mon visage quand je repense à la tête de Malfoy. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais abandonner à la première difficulté !

Je trouve Henry dans la sellerie penché sur le cas d'une bride qui a cassé et je lui demande :

-Henry, vous ne m'avez pas expliqué ce que je suis censée faire d'autre comme travail ?

-Oh ! Il s'exclame en sursautant. Je ne vous avez pas entendu arrivée ! Vous êtes bien silencieuse.

Je lui adresse un moue désolée avant de souffler :

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'aime travailler avec les chevaux. Au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de tout le temps parler... Alors pour la travail ?

-Ah oui, excusez-moi, je pensais que Mr Malfoy vous avez expliqué. Vous ne travaillez que le matin, les après-midis vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble. Hormis de traîner trop près du manoir. Le matin votre tâche consiste de monter les deux chevaux que je vous ai présenté. Ni plus, ni moins. Vous pouvez vous organiser comme vous le souhaitez mais vous devez être au travail de 8h00 à 11h30. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour les boxes, j'aime les faire seul. Ni pour la nourriture. Il arrivera exceptionnellement que je vous demande de mettre les rations le midi. Je crois que je vous ai tout dis.

-Mais... Mais. Je bafouille en n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Je vais mourir d'ennuis ! Chez mes autres employeurs, je faisais des journées complètes !

-Et bien, ici non. Me sourit l'homme. Vous êtes payée uniquement pour monter à cheval et donner des résultats à la hauteur des espérances de Mr Mafoy, même plus. Vous verrez que le domaine est grand, vous ne vous ennuierez pas de si tôt. Et puis, si je ne m'abuse vos affaires sont arrivées ce matin. Vous devez bien avoir à l'intérieur de vos bagages quelques distractions ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, un peu désemparée alors qu'une cloche sonne au loin le coup des 11h30, me libérant ainsi de mon travail.

0o00o0

Je claque la porte d'entrée un peu penaude avant de découvrir avec ravissement mes affaires entassées dans l'entrée. J'ouvre quelques uns de mes sacs en constatant qu'il ne manque rien. Mr Malfoy est quelqu'un de très organisé, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il est ordonné qu'on aille chercher mes effets personnels alors que je n'avais pas encore acceptée sa proposition.

Décidant que je rangerais mes affaires après avoir pris mon repas, je me met aux fourneaux avec joie. Après avoir manger un délicieux repas, je me demande qui gérera le réapprovisionnent. Est-ce que c'est pris en charge par Mr Malfoy ? Ou bien retenu sur mon salaire ? Ou encore, est-ce à moi d'aller faire mes courses...

Je commence à être agacée par toute ses questions sans réponses et je percute que je n'ai toujours pas signée de contrat.

Le ciel semblant entendre ma colère m'envoie quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, pourtant ouverte pour laisser rentrer la douce chaleur printanière, ainsi que l'odeur des fleurs. Je crie « Entrez » à quatre pattes sous la cuisinière pour enlever la cendre en pensant qu'il s'agît certainement de Henry, venu me donner d'autres instructions. Mais le raclement de gorge m'indique que je me suis trompée. J'ose jeter un œil vers la personne qui se tient à côté de moi et je tombe sur des chaussures parfaitement cirées avant de remonter sur des cheveux blond.

Je manque une crise cardiaque quand je percute qu'il s'agît de mon employeur et que je suis à quatre pattes en short et débardeur, plutôt décontractée. Je me relève prestement en jurant car je percute douloureusement le tiroir à cendre m'en mettant ainsi de partout.

C'est affligée que je me laisse tomber sur une chaise en invitant Mr Malfoy à faire de même alors qu'il me dévisage avec un certain amusement.

Il déclare cependant avec un ton froid à faire fuir un mort :

-J'ai apporté votre contrat.

Je saisie la liasse de papier qu'il me tend en m'essuyant les mains pour ne pas mettre de la suie de partout. Je lis un contrat basique et simple comme tout ceux que j'ai signé jusque là mais je demande avant :

-J'aurais quelques petites questions avant de signer.

Malfoy m'adresse un signe rapide de la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il est toute ouïe mais que je ferais mieux de faire vite :

-Pour la nourriture, vous l'a géré ou c'est à moi de faire mes courses ?

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir d'inquiétude pour cela. Je m'en occupe. Vous trouverez une fois par semaine des sacs remplis de vivres et autres produits devant votre porte. Il répond, un peu cassant.

-Très bien. Autre chose, je voudrais avoir une voiture de service pour pouvoir aller en ville ou bien me déplacer. Je dois racheter un téléphone, le mien a lâché.

-Votre futur portable tombera également en panne ici, Miss. Il souffle avec sa voix traînante. J'ai des brouilleurs de réseaux qui empêche toute communication. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque avec ce genre d'appareil. Pour ce qui est de la voiture de service, nous n'en avons pas !

-Très bien. Je réplique, agacée. Alors, je fais comment si je dois passer un coup de fil ? Et bien, si vous n'avez pas de voiture, avez-vous au moins un moto ? Une mobylette ? Ou bien, y'a t-il un endroit où je puisse louer un véhicule ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vos déplacements ! Pour le téléphone, adressez-vous à Henry. Dit Mr Malfoy. Maintenant allez-vous vous décider à signer ce contrat, j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Je le dévisage avec un petit sourire victorieux avant d'apposer ma signature sur le papier et de lui tendre le contrat avec un regard entendu.


	3. Sortie

**Nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci pour vos messages vous êtes des amours, comme toujours =) Je suis vraiment ravie que l'idée de cette fic vous plaisent. J'étais un peu mitigée sur le succès qu'elle recevrait puisque l'histoire n'est pas très courante et pour l'instant, je suis étonnée de voir l'intérêt qu'elle vous porte !**

 **Sur ces quelques mots je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve après ! Des bisous à la bave de poney !**

 **0oo00oo0**

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive aux écuries de très bonne humeur, j'ai découvert les joies de la salle de bain et de l'eau chaude avec ravissement. Je salue Henry sur le chemin du box d'élégance avant de commencer à panser celle-ci, qui s'ébroue tranquillement.

J'ai décidé de monter un cheval, un jour sur deux. Chaque fois que un des deux ne sera pas travaillé, il sera longé. C'est pour moi très important, le travail au sol me permet de faire connaissance autrement avec le cheval et celui-ci apprends à me donner sa confiance plus rapidement. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que les chevaux d'aussi grandes compétitions sont plus rarement travaillés ainsi. Leur donner cette chance varie un peu leur emploi du temps !

Élégance est sous la selle, d'une perfection rare. Elle répond parfaitement bien aux ordres et je prends véritablement plaisir à enchaîner quelques sauts pour tester ses aptitudes. Finalement, nous terminons la séance sur des étriers longs et quelques notions de dressage ce qui n'échappe pas à l'œil de monsieur, venu assisté à la séance.

Il me dit depuis la barrière de la carrière :

-Ici nous faisons du saut d'Obstacle, Miss Nilsen !

-Je le sais parfaitement, Monsieur. Je réponds. Seulement, vous n'ignorez pas que le dressage est la base du saut. J'ai besoin de savoir quel niveau à Élégance en dressage, pour affiner mes exercices sur les barres.

-Je vois que vous êtes très équitation vieille école. Réplique Malfoy, avec un sourire.

-Mon instructeur faisait partit de ces gens là, oui. Je dis pensivement. Si vieille école veux dire être à l'écoute du respect et du bien-être de ma monture, alors oui, je le suis. Sachez que je ne ferais pas sauter un cheval qui n'a pas un minimum de base, comme savoir remonter son dos par exemple. Je vous ferais perdre de l'argent en soin vétérinaire et je diminuerais de beaucoup la carrière d'une de vos bêtes, de manière radicale.

-Très bien, Miss Nilsen. Alors continuez de monter ainsi !

J'acquiesce silencieusement avant d'oser poser la question que me brûle les lèvres depuis mon arrivée :

-Monsieur, je me permet de vous demander mais à quels concours participez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais entendue votre nom sur les terrains. À moins, bien sur que vous le fassiez sous un autre...

-Vous pouvez vous permettre Miss. Répond le blond avec son masque froid. Je ne participe à aucuns de vos petits concours. Mais à ceux d'une sphère bien privée où de plus grosses mises sont en jeu. Vous vous confronterez aux plus grands et aussi à de nombreux fils de bonne famille !

Je hoche la tête un peu surprise, je n'ai jamais concouru dans des compétitions aussi haute-gamme, cela promet d'être passionnant. Malfoy me tire de mes pensées en disant avant de s'en aller :

-J'étais également venu vous dire qu'une réception aura lieu au manoir dans deux jours où je vous présenterez comme ma nouvelle championne. Bien entendu de la tenue et de la rigueur seront de mise. Ne me décevez pas !

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai de nombreuse robe de cocktail ! Je crie depuis le dos d'Élégance.

-Par Merlin, espérons au moins qu'elles soient de haute couture !

Je l'entend siffler cette dernière phrase avant qu'il ne disparaissent derrière l'angle du bâtiment sous mon éclat de rire. « Par Merlin » ? Les riches ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre !

0oo0oo0

Après avoir longé Vent du Nord, je me surprend beaucoup à l'appeler par sa traduction française et donnée un mash chaud à Élégance. La pendule de l'écurie indique 11h30, la fin de ma courte journée. Je rentre donc chez moi en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire toute la sainte après-midi.

J'ai la moitié de ma réponse quand je vois que toutes mes affaires sont encore entassées dans l'entrée, puisque je n'ai pas pris la peine de ranger hier.

Bon, mon repas attendra quelques minutes alors que je décide de tirer mes sacs dans ma chambre, afin d'ordonner un peu mes vêtements. Et là, je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour caler toutes mes affaires, en plus de celle que Monsieur Malfoy a mise à ma disposition. Un tri s'impose !

Je soupire devant la tâche à accomplir, j'ai horreur de ces choses là. C'est pour moi une perte de temps infini mais je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas que ma chambre soit envahit par des piles de linge.

Faire un choix dans les affaires de Mr Malfoy s'avère être beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Je rêverais de passer cette magnifique chemise Hermès et non pas mon polo sans marque ! Je résiste aux yeux doux que me font la série de pantalon d'une marque que je ne connaît même pas mais qui a l'air terriblement tentante.

Au bout d'une demie-heure de guerre mentale, mon tri est achevé et je n'ai plus qu'à ranger mes affaires dans les étagères à moitié vide. J'ai déniché une grosse boîte avec un couvercle qui me permet de mettre toute les affaires de luxes dedans, avant de la glisser sous le lit à l'abri des regards et de la poussière.

Une fois toute mes vêtements de cheval et de ville rangés, je remarque que j'ai laisser une veste de concours de la marque Aigle sur le lit. Bien sûr, cette veste ne m'appartient pas et on dirait qu'elle a été faite sur-mesure. Je gémis avec fatalité en prenant le tissu entre les doigts :

-Non, pitié! Ne me fais pas ses yeux ! Je ne pourrais y résister !

J'éclate de rire à m'entendre parler seule comme dans une pièce de théâtre tragique au possible. Finalement, je grogne à l'adresse de la veste :

-Bon très bien ! On devrait te trouver une petite place ! Entre mes deux robes, et voilà ! Ni vu, ni connu !

En parlant de mes robes de cocktail, je remarque un détail très fâcheux. On a bien ramené mes affaires à l'exception de mes escarpins ! Quelle poisse ! Et j'ai cette fichue réception après-demain ! Je me laisse tomber sur le lit avec l'envie de pleurer. Je déteste ces obligations de fille et ses manières mondaines de la haute-société. Surtout que je vais être présente moins d'une heure. Je vais serrer la main à une dizaine de Messieurs. Des sponsors et sûrement des écuries rivales mais bien polies parce que Monsieur mon employeur, possède une des plus grande fortune de l'Angleterre. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien !

Un rugissement que je connais bien me tire de mes pensées noires et je me précipite à l'extérieur pour tomber sur Henry qui descend d'une magnifique moto sportive, noire chromée. Je m'exclame :

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Votre véhicule de service, Miss. Me répond simplement le maître d'écuries.

Alors là, je suis sur les fesses ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Malfoy me prenne au pied de la lettre que je lui ai demandé une moto ou une mobylette ! Heureusement que j'ai passé mon permis en France !

Je remarque que su le siège est posé un équipement complet : bottines, pantalon, veste et casque flambant neuf. Je m'écrie, émerveillée :

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Monsieur Malfoy est complètement fou ! Je ne voulais pas quelque chose d'aussi cher !

-La famille Malfoy a une réputation à tenir. Me sourit Henry. Monsieur Malfoy m'a chargé de vous dire que vous deviez toujours sortir du manoir avec l'équipement qu'il vous a fourni. Il en est de même lorsque vous travaillez. Vous devez toujours porter l'une des affaires que l'ont a misent à votre disposition.

Je hoche la tête très surprise par cette requête et je réplique :

-D'accord mais pourquoi Mr Malfoy veux que je fasse ça.

-Oh vous savez, nous ne comprenons pas toujours les originalités des riches personnes.

J'acquiesce silencieusement alors qu'Henry se retourne en chuchotant :

-et surtout, vous ne pourriez plus revenir au manoir.

Du moins je crois qu'il a dit ça, je n'en suis pas sure, j'ai du tendre l'oreille pour couvrir le bruit du moteur de la moto. Mais qu'importe pour l'instant je suis trop excitée à l'idée de chevaucher ce monstre d'acier !

0oo0oo0

Une fois après avoir enfilée mon équipement, je cours dans ma maison attraper mes papiers et mon porte monnaie avant d'enfiler un sac à dos vide, pour ranger mes éventuels achats. Henry m'a indiqué l'entrée et la sortie de service à l'arrière du parc, que je devrais prendre à chaque fois que je pars.

La moto s'avère être très sensible et nerveuse ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'ai laissé en France et je mets quelques temps à m'y habituer avant de commencer à avaler le bitume à toute allure.

La route de campagne est excellente, je n'y croise personne hormis quelques vaches qui broutent tranquillement. Je cherche depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, des panneaux indicateurs pour me rendre à la ville la plus proche.

Finalement cinq minutes plus tard, je tombe sur un panneau qui indique Morpeth à 25 kilomètres. Je suis donc cette direction en espérant que ce soit une ville et non un village, le nom ne me parlant absolument pas. Je sais au moins désormais que le Manoir se trouve juste après Dragues, un micro village de dix maisons.

Après une demie-heure de moto où je me suis amusée comme une folle, j'arrive enfin à Morpeth qui est à mon grand soulagement, une petit ville avec un centre commercial.

Je me gars au centre ville sous les regard curieux de quelques habitants, installés en terrasse du bar de la ville.

L'agglomération est plutôt jolie et propre, basé sur une vieille architecture elle respire la sérénité qui dégage ce genre de petite ville typique des arrières pays.

Je m'empresse de rentrer dans une boutique de chaussure où je suis accueillis par une dame tout à fait charmante qui s'exclame :

-Bonjour Miss ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour. Je réponds poliment. Je cherche des escarpins noirs, pas trop haut.

-Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut. Me sourit la blonde. C'est pour un événement.

-Oui. Je réplique tandis qu'elle fouille dans de boîtes. Une sorte de gala de bienvenue. Mais ma robe est longue, je ne cherche pas d'escarpins très coûteux et classe puisque de toute manière on en verra à peine le bout !

-Bien sûr ma chère. Dit la vendeuse et sûrement patronne. Quelle pointure ?

-40 !

je la regarde s'affairer avec une certaine curiosité, dans sa boutique bien rangée et bien ordonnée. Toutefois, je remarque qu'il y a majoritairement des modèles vieillots et démodées. Les habitants ne doivent pas être tout jeunes et les moins vieux doivent la fuir pour des villes plus animés et plus distractives.

La vendeuse me sort de mes pensées en me proposant deux modèles d'escarpins. Un noir simple et l'autre vernis à semelle rouge mais beaucoup plus haut que le premier. Je les essayent sans grande conviction. Et je trouve que la deuxième paires me va beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais toute la soirée dans ses chaussures et surtout, j'ai peur de dépasser Mr Malfoy, ce qui serait mal venue de ma part. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il me dépasse d'au moins une bonne tête, ce n'est pas 7 cm qui feront la différence. J'exécute toute de même quelques pas de danse devant la glace pour être sûr de ne pas trébucher ou me tordre une cheville. La vendeuse me regarde avec un air amusé que je lui rend. Puis je jette mon dévolu sur un collier ras de coup en dentelle noir avec un camé au centre, ainsi qu'une manchette couleur argent où sont découpé finement des motifs floraux.

Je passe en caisse régler mes achats avant de sortir de la boutique avec un mal de crâne naissant. Une fois après avoir fourré mes affaires dans mon sac à dos, je remarque un deuxième bar à l'angle de la rue qui à l'air disert. Je décide de m'en approcher et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Effectivement, il n'y a personne puisque le bar en question est un pub ! Toutefois, il y a le barman et je demande :

-C'est ouvert ?

-Puisque tu es entrée, je dirais que oui. Me répond un homme d'environ trente ans.

-Et moi qui pensais que tout les jeunes gens avaient fuis cette ville.. je réplique en m'approchant.

-Et bien pas tous, il faut croire ! Certains aiment encore le calme et la sérénité de notre petite ville ! Que puis-je te servir ?

-Une guiness, bien fraîche ! Je souris en m'installant sur un tabouret haut.

-D'où viens-tu étrangère, pour oser commander cette boisson des dieux... Fraîche ! S'exclame faussement outré le brun.

-De France ! Je ris. Mais je travaille depuis plus d'un an en Angleterre.

-me diras-tu dans quel domaine ainsi que ton prénom ? Il demande en posant mon verre de bière sur le comptoir.

-Évidement ! Je réplique. Je m'appelle Marie et je travailles pour les écuries Malfoy. Et toi ?

-Je suis Steven et propriétaire de ce modeste pub ! Enchanté ! Il s'exclame en me tendant sa main que je sers.

-Le nom Malfoy ne me dis rien. Il reprend. C'est par ici ?

-Oui. À environ 30 kilomètres. Les écuries sont juste après Dragues, dans la campagne.

-Non ça ne me dit rien. Pourtant je connais tout les habitants de Dragues. Vu la grandeur du village !

-C'est peut-être parce que nous sommes très reculé dans la campagne par rapport au village. Je grogne, le nez dans ma bière en commençant à être agacée part toutes ses questions.

-Sur les terres du village, il n'y a plus que le vieux manoir en ruine mais ça fait des décennies qu'il n'est pas habité. On dit même qu'il est maudit. Personne ne s'en approche. Réfléchit Steven.

-Alors je ne sais pas. Je souffle. Les Malfoy sont des personnes très discrètes et peut-être sommes nous encore plus reculé du village que ce que je pensais. Bien, je vais y aller maintenant. Merci pour la bière !

Je jette la monnaie sur la bar avant de me lever très contrariée par cet homme, qui s'écrie :

-Attend ! Ne pars pas fâchée ! Excuses-moi si je t'ai agacée, ce n'était pas mon attention. Reviens quand tu veux, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouvelle tête par ici !

Je hoche la tête sèchement mais calmée avant de sortir pour de bon du Pub sombre.

0oo00oo0

La route du retour se déroule sans accrocs mise à part que si j'ai croisé des radars, je risque de me faire faire sauter le permis. Après avoir passé Dragues, j'ai cherché pendant un bon quart d'heure le chemin pour rentrer au manoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi caché et une chose est sûre, si on ne connais pas le chemin, on ne risque pas de trouver la demeure Malfoy ! Ceci explique sûrement l'ignorance de Steven à ce sujet.

Je gars ma moto sous le porche de ma petite maison pour la protéger de la pluie et de l'humidité, avant de rentrer dans la maison pour prendre une douche fraîche bien méritée.

Ensuite, je m'empresse de défaire mes affaires et de préparer ma robe noir et argent pour demain ainsi que mon étole en soie véritable. J'espère que Monsieur Mlafoy sera impressionné par ma tenue, pas que je cherche à lui plaire mais je crois qu'il a oublié que j'étais française ! Certes, cavalière mais française ! Et cela, dans le domaine de la mode et de la tenue change beaucoup de chose ! Il va voir, lui qui pense que je ne suis pas féminine et classe que je peux l'être ! Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ça !

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de garçons de mon âge à cette fameuse soirée, je soupire à m'allongeant, nue sur mon lit. Pas que je n'aime pas avoir des contacts avec la gente masculine mais pour l'instant, le peu de rencontre que j'ai faite se sont soldées par une gifle dans la figure de ces rustres. Simplement parce que « les françaises embrassent très bien, à ce qu'on dit » et que du coup, cela justifie un comportement déplacé de la part de mes quelques courtisans. Je me suis promise de ne plus retomber dans le panneau avec ses jeunes écervelés et je compte bien m'y tenir !

Finalement, c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je m'endors, épuisée de ma journée riche en découverte.

0oo00oo0

A 9h00 du matin, je suis en selle sur le dos de North Wind qui est d'une humeur de chien. Monsieur ayant décidé qu'il ne serait pas coopératif au travail, n'arrêtes pas de ronfler en m'embarquant dans la carrière. Décidant de ne pas le blaser sur l'obstacle, je le sort en promenade dans le parc. Je suppose que c'est un privilège auquel il n'avait jamais le droit et dix minutes plus tard, j'ai ma confirmation quand il se détend enfin, avant d'adopter une attitude tête basse et rênes longues. Je lui caresse l'encolure en disant :

-C'est bien les ballades, hein mon grand ? Je comprends que tu sois aigri par la carrière. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te concocter un programme parfait pour te faire reprendre goût à tout ça. Et qu'importe ce que Monsieur Malfoy aura à dire à tout ça !

Vent du Nord semblant être de mon avis se met à hennir puissamment comme pour confirmer mes dires alors que j'éclate de rire.

Nous rentrons après deux heures de promenade qui se sont déroulées à merveille. Nous avons même put franchir quelques troncs, ce qui a beaucoup plus à l'étalon.

Une fois dans l'écurie, nous sommes accueillis par Henry qui dit :

-Vous avez des méthodes très peu conventionnelles, Miss. Il ne faudrait pas que Monsieur l'apprenne, je pense que ça ne le réjouirait pas.

-Vous pouvez lui dire Henry ! Je m'écrie. Je m'en fiche. Monsieur Malfoy attend des résultats de ma part. Il les auras en concours tant qu'il me laisse entraîner ses chevaux à ma guise !

-Ne pensez pas que je pensais à mal. Répond plus doucement le maître d'écuries. Au contraire, je suis heureux de voir une cavalière comme vous ici et qui en plus, ose tenir tête à Monsieur. Sachez que je ferais mon possible pour que vous puissiez continuer d'entraîner les chevaux sur cette base.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, un peu surprise par le discours d'Henry, alors que celui-ci s'éloigne avec un petit sourire.

L'horloge sonne les 11h30 et je soupire un peu dépitée par toute la préparation que je vais devoir faire pour impressionner Monsieur et ses invités !


	4. Le Gala

**Nouveau chapitre ! La réception ! Mouhaha, je sais que vous l'attendiez =) Merci pour vos reviews et merci pour les nouveaux arrivants, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre à tous car je cours un peu, beaucoup avec le boulot + l'écriture mais merci ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette fic réunie des potterheads et des fans de poney (mega cœur)**

 **Aller, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve après !**

 **Bisous les licornes**

 **0ooo000oo0**

-Bordel ! Je crie dans ma langue natale.

Il est 18h30 et je suis en train de m'énerver devant le miroir de ma chambre car je n'arrive pas à me coiffer comme je le désire. Et comme par hasard, mon fer à lisser et à boucler ne fonctionnent pas dans cette maudite maison.

Je commence sérieusement à paniquer car Henry est venu plus tôt dans la soirée pour me dire que je devais être prête à 19h00 pile, ce qui est encore loin d'être le cas !

Inspirant profondément pour me calmer, je laisse tomber le chignon et j'attrape une mèche de derrière mes oreilles avant de tresser ses deux là ensemble, en prenant quelques mèches de ma longue chevelure pour les réunir en une fine tresse. Je me regarde dans la glace et je détermine que ce n'est après tout, pas si mal.

Viens ensuite le tour du maquillage que je réalise sans trop de problème. Je me retrouve avec un joli smooky eyes charbonneux et une bouche légèrement soutenue, sans en faire trop. Si avec ça Monsieur n'est pas satisfait, il pourra se mettre ses remarques la où je pense !

Je passe pour finir ma longue robe noir bustier de chez Yves Saint Laurent, un cadeau de ma défunte mère. Elle me moule la silhouette à merveille, sans me faire paraître trop sexy et je peux bouger aisément grâce à la longue fente, le long de ma jambe gauche. J'enfile ensuite mes escarpins et mes bijoux argentés qui se fondent parfaitement avec la dentelle grise pailleté sur le bas de la robe, qui remonte en gerbe étincelante.

Me voilà fin prête ! J'attrape ma pochette noire et je m'apprête à sortir avant de me raviser et de quitter mes escarpins, que je prends à la main en enfilant une paire de tongue.

Je sors enfin sur le perron et je manque une crise cardiaque en voyant Henry sortir de la pénombre qui me dévisage de la tête au pied. Il sourit :

-Bonsoir Miss, vous êtes ravissante ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vos souliers soient très appropriés.

-Ils le seront pour le chemin en gravier. Je ris. Il est hors de question que je marche avec mes escarpins dans ses tords chevilles et que je me foule quelque chose.

-Effectivement...Grogne le maître d'écurie en me tendant son bras que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Je le détaille discrètement et je m'aperçois que derrière ses airs d'éternels Anglais typique du pays, il cache un charme réel. Je suis sûre que durant sa jeunesse, il a du faire tourner plus d'une tête. Le chemin se passe en silence et nous arrivons devant la grande porte du manoir. L'extérieur a été magnifiquement décoré de mille lumière et de petites lanternes qui dégagent une lumière chaude. J'ai l'impression d avoir quittée la Terre et d'être dans un monde fantastique.

Henry lâche mon bras en m'invitant à entrer dans le manoir avec sa main. Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant de gravir les marches. Un homme que je présume être la personne qui vérifie le nom des invités, m'aborde en me demandant :

-Bonsoir, Miss. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Bonsoir. Je suis Marie Nilsen, la cavalière professionnelle de Monsieur Malfoy.

-Oh ! S'exclame l'homme en me dévisageant étrangement avant de reprendre. Bien, si vous voulez me suivre.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en lui emboîtant le pas en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher sur ma longue robe. Nous pénétrons dans une immense salle de réception où court des boiseries gigantesques. Je remarques des serpents de bois qui s'enroulent sur les colonnes en bois également qui encadrent les portes et les grandes fenêtres. La décoration est basée sur le même thème que l'extérieur, des lampions et des lanternes très chic courent sur tout le plafond, je me demande bien comment ils les ont fixés. Et le parquet ciré de la piste de danse ferait envier plus d'une danseur professionnel.

Une caresse le long de ma taille me fait revenir à la réalité. Je me retourne avec un sourire en luttant contre mon envie de bondir sur le côté. Je croise les yeux glacés de Lucius Malfoy qui m'adresse un sourire charmeur avant de souffler :

-Effectivement Miss Nilsen, vous ne m'avez pas menti, vous savez vous fondre dans la masse. J'ai cru ne pas vous reconnaître.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur. Je souris en étant soulagée de voir qu'avec mes escarpins, je ne suis pas plus grande que lui. Votre demeure est magnifique !

Lucius hoche la tête sèchement avant de me tendre galamment son bras, que j'accepte puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Il m'entraîne au milieu de la foule pour, je suppose me présenter.

Soudain, nous sommes interpeller par une dame d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle est très joli mais très artificielle. Elle s'exclame avec une voix aiguë et roulante :

-Et bien, Mon cher vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissant. Cependant, qui est la magnifique plante à votre bras ? Fait attention, elle pourrait bien vous éclipser.

La dame m'adresse un petit clin d'œil qui me met très al à l'aise alors que Monsieur répond :

-Miss Zabini, je suis heureux de vous voir ici. Votre nouvel époux n'est pas présent ? J'aurais souhaité lui présenter ma cavalière, ici présente.

-Oh Lucius ! Glousse la femme avec une œillade que je trouve un tantinet vulgaire. Vous savez bien que toute ses réceptions mondaines ne sont pas pour lui !

-Alors, Miss Nilsen je présume ? Reprend madame Zabini, en se tournant vers moi. Ainsi est-ce vous la talentueuse jeune fille contre qui devra se battre mon cher fils ?

-C'est bien moi. Je souris. Je n'aime pas trop le terme de se battre, nous concourons, que le meilleur gagne !

-Aussi calme que l'eau qui dort, n'est-ce pas ? Demande la femme avec un sourire mystérieux. Je crois que vous vous entendrez bien avec mon fils, Blaise.

-C'est certain. Souffle Monsieur, avant de saluer Madame et de m'entraîner plus loin.

Nous nous approchons d'une table de petit amuses-gueule alors que Monsieur me colle une coupe de champagne dans les mains alors qu'un homme sombre nous approche. Lucius s'exclame :

-Ah Severus ! Je craignais que tu ne puisses pas venir ! Puis-je te laisser en compagnie de Miss Nilsen quelques instants. Le temps d'aller remonter quelques bretelles...

Pour la peine, j'ai envie de hurler que non, je ne veux pas rester avec cet homme qui est complètement flippant dans sa … Robe noire ! Mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ! Et puis, son visage ! Le pauvre, ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas vu la lumière ! Son nez proéminent n'arrange rien à sa silhouette, quand soudain je me met une grande baffe mentale. Qui suis-je pour juger autrui, je ne me comporte guère mieux que les femmes mondaines ici présentes et que je déteste tant. Je soupire avant de sourire à l'homme sombre qui me dit :

-Vous vous faite bien à votre travail ?

-Oh oui. Je répond. Les journées sont assez légères et les chevaux de Monsieur Malfoy sont vraiment de premier choix ! Il est difficile de me plaindre ! Vous avez une écurie vous aussi ?

-Non. Sourit en coin l'homme. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Severus Snape !

Comme il me tend sa main, je m'apprête à la saisir quand il me l'attrape avec douceur en l'effleurant légèrement de ses lèvres, me faisant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Deuxième claque mentale ! C'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ce soir !

Pour cacher mon trouble, je plonge mon nez dans ma coupe de champagne alors que Severus reprends :

-Vous n'appréhendez pas trop de devoir être en concurrence avec l'élite ?

-Non. Je grogne. Je ne pense pas que la classe sociale joue dans la façon de monter !

-Il est vrai que vous en êtes un exemple vivant ! Réplique l'homme

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je m'écrie, un peu vexée.

-Je veux dire par là. Il répond avec plus de douceur. Que Lucius aime avoir l'excellence, toujours. Même si parfois, ce petit jeu peu s'avérer très risqué...

Sur ceux, il m'adresse une drôle de petite révérence avant de me planter comme une vieille chaussette. Je me retiens de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante en me mordant la langue. Ma coupe de champagne étant vide, j'en prends discrètement une autre. Mes escarpins labourent mes pauvres petites pieds et il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool pour endormir tout ça. Et ce n'est pas tout les jour que je peux boire une boisson de chez moi.

La musique d'un autre temps me tape cruellement sur les oreilles, je jure que si personne ne débarque dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je pars de cette stupide réception.

Le ciel semblant m'avoir entendu, une magnifique femme au cheveux blond foncé viens se planter devant moi et demande avec une voix chantante et en même temps tranchante :

-Alors ainsi donc, voici la nouvelle acquisition de mon époux !

-Madame Malfoy. Je souris faussement. Vous savez, je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on parle de moi comme d'une jument avec du potentiel !

-Et fougueuse ! Elle rit. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai rien contre vous. Je viens au contraire vous saluer et vos souhaiter bonne chance pour la saison de concours. Mon mari place beaucoup d'espoir en vous. Sachez-vous en montrer digne !

-Pas vous ? Je demande un peu surprise.

-Oh vous savez, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre d'affaire. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci Madame. Je répond poliment.

Je la regarde s'éloigner en serrant les dents. Rien contre moi, tu parles. Même si ses sourires sont doux, ses yeux sont aussi brûlants que de l'acide. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne peux pas m'encadrer et à vrai dire je m'en fiche bien du moment, qu'elle me laisse gérer les chevaux comme je l'entends.

Je vois Monsieur Malfoy accompagné d'un mini lui s'approcher d'où je suis. Il dit :

-Miss Nilsen, je vous présente mon fils ! Draco Malfoy !

-Enchantée. Je souris en serrant la main de Malfoy Junior.

Je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent leurs prénoms dans cette famille mais pauvre gamin, ils ne lui ont pas facilité la vie.

-Vous ne montez pas à cheval ? Je demande à Draco

-Non. Répond celui-ci avec la même et horrible voix traînante que son père. Je suis dans des études qui me prennent beaucoup de temps, je n'ai pas d'instant à consacrer à la monte. Je sais faire du cheval mais je ne peux pas assurer une saison complète de concours. Sinon, mon père ne vous aurez pas engagée !

-C'est évident ! Je grogne, en serrant les dents envers son ton de suffisance.

-Bien... Commence Lucius avant de se stopper en regardant avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, l'entrée de la salle. Il murmure : Par Merlin...

Je remarque un drôle de mouvement de foule et un murmure qui enfle dans la salle d'un seul coup raide et tendue. Lucius attrape un jeune garçon qui passe par là et il ordonne :

-Théodore ! Emmènes-donc Miss Nilsen visiter le manoir et ensuite raccompagne-la chez elle ! Miss Nilsen ! Ce fut une excellente soirée en cotre compagnie.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de le remercier que le fameux Théodore m'entraîne dans une pièce voisine. Je demande en me débattant :

-Mais arrêtes de me traîner ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

-Rien. Il répond calmement.

-A d'autres ! Je souffle, excédée.

-Disons simplement qu'il y a un invité de marque qui est arrivé et qui refuse de se mêler aux gens comme toi.

-Sérieusement ? Je demande sans y croire.

-Oui, les caprices de riche, tu dois commencer à connaître..

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je murmure.

-Bien est-ce que tu souhaites me suivre pour une visite ?

Je hoche le tête à a positive en lui demandant :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Théodore Nott et toi Marie Nilsen. Il répond blasé ce qui me fait éclater de rire.

-Tu es tout le temps aussi affable ?

Il se contente de hausser les épaules mais je vois un léger sourire dessiner sur ses lèvres. Nous pénétrons dans une pièce sombre éclairer seulement par la lumière de la lune et des lanternes accrochées sur les arbres à l'extérieur. Théodore déclare :

-Et voici le boudoir.

Je ne répond pas, mon regard est d'emblée attiré par l'immense piano à queue, qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Je murmure quelques paroles inaudibles avant de caresser le bois verni avec tendresse et de soulever le couvercle qui protège les touches. Mes doigts en parcourent quelques unes avec liberté, il est parfaitement accordé. Écoutant mon cœur, je prends place sur le petit tabouret avant d'entamer avec émotion Andante Spianato de Chopin.

C'est avec une facilité presque déconcertante, que je retrouve mes marques et mes rythmes. Mes doigts glissent comme sur l'eau de touches en touches et j'oublie pendant quelques minutes le monde qui m'entoure.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux à la fin du morceau, je tombe sur ceux de Théodore et je souris à sa question silencieuse :

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer. C'était une grande pianiste Norvégienne, elle a rencontré mon père en France, lors d'une de ses tournées.

-C'était ? Demande le garçon.

-Oui. Je souris tristement. La maladie l'a emporté mais à chaque fois que je joue, je la sens à côté de moi.

-Moi aussi. Il souffle. Elle est morte aussi. En tout cas c'était magnifique. Je devrais te raccompagner chez toi maintenant.

Je m'apprête à lui dire oui quand une voix dans mon dos nous fait tout les deux sursauter :

-Je vais m'en charger.

Je me retourne pour voir Monsieur, que je n'avais pas entendue rentrer alors que je jouais. J'adresse un sourire d'excuse à Théodore avant de le saluer de la main en disant, alors que Malfoy s'empare avec presque possessivité de mon bras.

-Salut Théodore ! J'espère qu'on se reverras bientôt !

-C'est certain. Il répond. Je suis un de tes concurrents !

Puis, nous sortons par une porte à l'arrière du manoir et l'air frais me frappe en plein visage, je resserre mon étole de soie autour de mes épaules en frissonnant. Monsieur en grand gentleman, défait sa veste en la posant sur mon dos. Je murmure un remerciement quand nous arrivons devant le chemin en gravier qui me ramène jusqu'à ma maison. Je m'empresse alors de quitter mes escarpins en attrapant mes tongues sous le buisson, là où je les avaient cachés. Monsieur s'exclame, l'œil ahuri :

-Miss Nilsen ! Vous êtes décidément très surprenante ! Je ne sais pas quand vous cesserez de m'étonner !

-Peut-être quand vous aurez décider de m'appeler Marie ! Je réplique avec un sourire.

Je vais mettre sa sur le compte de l'alcool et de l'émotion pour avoir osée une telle familiarité avec mon employeur. Cependant, il ne s'en formalise pas puisqu'il m'invite à le suivre tout en me demandant :

-Vous vous êtes bien amusée à cette soirée ?

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas très réception et tout le tralala mais je vous avoue avoir été émerveillée par votre manoir ! Je n'ai pas pus m'ennuyer une seule seconde.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Il s'exclame

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas envie que le trajet se termine, j'aime bien être là, à le taquiner et à parler de tout et de rien avec lui. Et puis sa veste, l'odeur qui s'en dégage est enivrante cette odeur de résine de sapin, de chocolaté sucré amer mélangé à des douces effluves citronnés. Je grogne en secouant la tête et Lucius demande par politesse :

-Tout va bien ?

Je m'apprête à répondre que oui mais sa voix. Oh par tout les saints, pourquoi sa voix est-elle aussi vibrante et masculine. J'essaye de remettre mes idées en place, d'ordinaire j'ai horreur de sa voix traînante et cassante alors pourquoi ce soir, je lui trouve tout les attraits du monde.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la maison et Lucius s'empare de sa veste posée sur mes épaules en m'effleurant les bras avec ses mains chaudes. Cette caresse me fait pousser un léger gémissement, que Monsieur ne manque pas d'entendre et je le dévisage horrifiée avant de sourire, un sourire un peu trop charmeur à mon goût.

Puis je m'approche, sans rien contrôler, rien du tout . De toute manière, je ne sais pas si j'en ai réellement envie.

J'empoigne brusquement Monsieur par le col de sa chemise en le faisant basculer sur le sol, à l'intérieur de la maison tout en retombant sur lui.

Assise à califourchon, je m'empresse de défaire sa chemise blanche avec ses ridicules boutons argentées dessus. Je veux caresser son corps, voir ses yeux glacés devenir brûlant de désir. Je veux qu'il me dévore, qu'il m'embrasse. Mais une autre partie de mon esprit prend possession de mon cerveau.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! Arrête ! Et lui, pourquoi il ne fait rien ! Pourquoi il se contente de me regarder en me laissant faire !

Soudain, je bascule brusquement sur le côté en gémissant :

-Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ! Je suis désolée Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je vous assure que ce comportement intolérable, ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Mais à chaque fois que je vous regarde c'est...

-Avez-vous but une autre coupe de champagne que celle que je vous ai donné ? Il demande tranquillement en reboutonnant sa chemise.

-Oui, Juste une ! Je gémis en n'osant croiser son regard

-Et bien. Soupire Lucius en se frottant les yeux. Je crois que vous êtes simplement victime d'une mauvaise farce, sans gravité. Mais apprenez donc à être plus prudente, surtout dans ce monde. De nombreuses personnes souhaitent nuire à mon image ! Et tout les moyens sont bons. Venez, je vais vous préparer un remontant qui mettra un terme aux effets du produit.

-Est-ce que c'est de la drogue ? Les concours approchent bientôt, je ne veux pas être positive aux contrôles ! Je demande, tremblante.

-Non, ou du moins si. Il répond en se retournant. Mais pas assez forte pour être considérée comme dopante, ni nuire à votre santé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, demain tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Ne vous approchez pas si près. Je gronde faiblement en sentant une pulsion me saisir.

-Plus puissant que je ne le pensais.. Il dit tout de même en me saisissant le menton.

Je me mord puissamment les lèvres en rougissant furieusement. Je soupire :

-C'est de la torture !

-Je vais bientôt vous en libérez. Allez vous mettre au lit et détendez-vous, je vous apporte ça dans 10 minutes. Il souffle en souriant.

J'obéis bêtement à ses ordres en même temps qu'une pensée pas très catholique envahit mon esprit. Pour la peine, je me met une grande claque mais pas que mentale cette fois-ci !

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en me sentant consumée par le désir et pour essayer d'y résister, je me débat avec ma robe en tentant d'ouvrir la fermeture au centre du dos.

Je me fige quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Lucius avec un gobelet qu'il me tends. Il m'ordonne d'avaler, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Le liquide est affreusement amère et je manque de le recracher. Je dévisage mon patron, en me sentant tout à coup lasse et honteuse. Je bafouille des excuses sans queue, ni tête. Lucius n'en écoutant rien, m'invite à me mettre dos à lui comme si de rien n'était. Je sens et j'entends le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture éclair de ma robe qui glisse jusqu'en bas de mes hanche, à la limite de mes fesses. Je sens aussi, le pouce de Monsieur s'attarder sur ma colonne vertébrale en remontant lentement. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts n'osant plus esquisser le moindre geste quand je sens la main de Lucius quitter ma peau. Je me retourne un peu effarouchée, en plaquant la robe contre ma poitrine pour ne pas qu'elle glisse. Je demande :

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pensé qu'une aide vous serait plus aisé pour pouvoir vous mettre au lit rapidement. Vous avez fait forte impression ce soir. Je pense que vous méritez une bonne nuit de sommeil et un jour de congé. De toute manière, demain c'est dimanche.

Je grogne une réponse inaudible en me laissant tomber sur mon lit avant de soupirer :

-Merci. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir..

-Vous vous sentez encore confuse ? Demande Lucius en se penchant vers moi.

-Non. Je murmure les yeux brûlants de sommeil, en enlevant avec délicatesse une de ses mèches de cheveux qui caresse mon épaule. Mais je suis perdue entre ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je crois avoir ressenti.

-Je ne peux vous jeter la pierre. Me sourit l'homme en se relevant. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne nuit, Marie.

Je souris en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom avant de m'écrouler de sommeil en glissant la robe sur mes hanches, ne me souciant même pas de savoir si Lucius est encore là ...


	5. Discussion

**ATTENTION FANFIC A BUGUE ! Il se peut donc que vous n'ayez pas eu la notification du chapitre précédent donc allez voir avant de vous spoiler avec le nouveau =)**

 **Sinon, je m'excuse pour le retard de publication mais j'ai été bien malade et fatiguée ce qui m'a beaucoup retardé sur l'écriture ! Voilà, voilà !**

 **Merci à tout les nouveaux arrivants, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve après =)**

 **bisous les poneys !**

 **00oo000oo0**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec le mal de tête le plus douloureux de toute ma vie. Je rabat mon oreiller sur ma tête, en gémissant avant de grogner en me tournant sur le dos :

-Oh bordel ! Je veux mourir !

Puis, les souvenirs de la soirée et surtout de la fin, resurgissent dans mon esprit et je me retrouve à rougir comme une tomate. C'est pas vrai ! J'ai sauté sur mon patron ! D'accord sous l'effet de la drogue, mais j'aurais pus me contenir un peu mieux. Ceci dit, en y repensant, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Mes sens étaient émoussés à cause de la drogue ! Je n'ai pas put plaire à mon patron et celui-ci ne peux pas me plaire ! Il est marié, il a un enfant et il a sûrement le double de mon âge !

Finalement, je décide de faire passer mes idées moroses et confuses dans une tasse de café bien serré. Encore faut-il que j'arrive à me lever.

Décidant d'employer la technique ultime contre le gueule de bois. Je saisis ma couette, que je rabat sur ma tête avant d'avancer tel le maître de la mort, Dark Vador ! Ou plus honnêtement, une grosse limace avec la peau à imprimé fleurie.

Une fois mon café coulé, j'ose franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée pour savourer le bois tiédie du perron, par le soleil matinal sous mes pieds.

Rabattant ma couette sur mes yeux, pour me protéger de la lumière aveuglante et ainsi préserver mon dernier bout de cerveau en vie, je n'entends pas Henry arriver. Celui-ci se signale par un raclement de gorge qui me fait friser l'attaque. Je relever un pan de la couette pour dégager un œil avant de demander la voix pâteuse :

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous trop abusée du champagne hier soir ? Répond le maître d'écurie, visiblement amusé.

-En quelques sortes.. Je grogne en m'asseyant sur le banc, appuyé contre le mur de la maison.

-Vous voulez quelque chose pour faire passer votre mal de tête ?

-Non, merci. Ça va aller, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et dans une heure je serais sur pied.

Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est que je pense avoir assez abusée de substances douteuses hier, je n'ai pas envie de prendre encore quelque chose de chimique. Henry hoche la tête d'un air entendu avant de s'éloigner dans la cours. Je me demande bien ce qu'il part faire, la matinée est déjà bien avancée. Les boxes et l'écurie sont propres et les chevaux sont sortis. Je m'étire paresseusement en me demandant à mon tour ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Il est hors de question que je reste à végéter toute la journée par un temps aussi radieux. Une bonne douche devrait être un bon point pour commencer !

Une fois lavée et décrassée, je saute dans des habits décontractés. Après tout c'est mon jour de congés. Suivant la recommandation d'Henry, j'enfile un tee-shirt offert par Monsieur avant de sauter dans un short en jeans et une paire de santiag.

J'attrape quelques carottes avant de me diriger vers la pâture de North Wind. Accoudé à la barrière, je vois une tête blonde en train de caresser les naseaux d'Élégance. Je souris en me rapprochant avant de déclarer assez fort pour ne pas le surprendre :

-Et bien, le fils de Monsieur en train de caresser les chevaux. Et moi qui pensais ne jamais vous voir sur ce terrain.

-Et bien, vous pensiez mal ! S'exclame Draco, avec un air de suffisance en détournant le regard.

-Oh, ne vous vexez pas. Je ris. Je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Au contraire, je crois que monter vous manque puisque vos études puisent tout votre temps libre.

Le jeune homme me dévisage hautainement avant de soupirer :

-Il est vrai que mon apprentissage est long et difficile.

-C'est dans quel domaine ? Je demande intéressée.

-Les.. Les affaires. Il bafouille avant de se reprendre.

-C'est large comme domaine. Je réplique, septique.

Draco se contente de hausser les épaules en continuant de caresser les naseaux de la jument. Décidant de l'embêter un peu plus, je reprends :

-Et votre père travaille dans quoi ?

-Les affaires. Il grogne.

-Étrangères ? Locale ? Dans le textiles ? Les placements ? Je le taquine en le voyant rougir de colère.

-Dans beaucoup d'affaires ! Il lâche agacé. C'est bon ? Ai-je satisfait votre insupportable curiosité ? Demandez à mon père si cela vous intéresse autant !

-C'est qu'il mordrait ! Je souris. Détendez-vous Monsieur. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler avec votre père et quand celle-ci se présentent nous ne parlons pas de lui. J'étais simplement un peu curieuse de savoir ce que faisait dans la vie, l'homme qui m'a embauché et que personne ne semble connaître !

-Que personne ne semble connaître ? Demande Draco.

-Et bien, oui. Je réplique. Je suis allée en ville il y a quelques jours et la-bas personne ne connaît le nom de Malfoy.

Les yeux du blond virent soudain noirs et il s'approche dangereusement de moi en grondant , menaçant :

-Ne parler plus jamais de notre nom en ville, ni à quiconque hors du manoir ! Est-ce bien compris !

-Sinon quoi ? Je souris, exprès pour l'agacer.

-Et bien des choses que vous pourriez amèrement regretter et rien de comparable à l'incident d'hier soir. Il murmure proche de mon oreille.

-C'est vous ! Je m'écrie. C'est vous qui m'avez drogué ! Je vous préviens, je ne me laisse pas intimider par un gamin ! Même si il est le fils du patron !

-ai-je dis que c'était moi ? Me nargue Draco, en s'éloignant de la barrière, me laissant seule à fulminer.

Mais pour qui il se prend ! Je ne suis pas une petite pimbêche qu'il suffit de menacer pour qu'elle se taise ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire que j'ai parlé de l'endroit où je travaille ! Les Malfoy ne sont pas recherchés, que je sache !

Pour décompresser un peu, je saute la barrière avant de m'avancer vers Vent du Nord, qui s'approche en trottinant. Je lui tend une carotte qu'il accepte avec joie avant de coller ses naseaux sur les poches de mon short à la recherche d'autres friandises. Je ris à le voir faire en me tournant pour lui rendre la tâche moins aisée. Élégance vient vite nous rejoindre quand elle sent l'appât d'une friandise, que je lui tend avec joie. J'ai bientôt tout les chevaux de la pâture autours de moi et je m'exclame :

-Bon là, ça craint un peu, on va éviter la bagarre générale avec moi au milieu ! Près North ?

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je saisie sa crinière avant de sauter sur son dos et de le talonner. Vent du Nord s'élance directement dans le grand champs ainsi que tout les autres chevaux. Mon destrier est le plus rapide de ceux de la pâture et il semble infatigable. Les autres chevaux abandonnent rapidement et se mettent à paître tranquillement alors que North semble ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Je m'accroche à sa crinière n'ayant pas d'autres contrôles, je suis soumise à sa volonté et à ses humeurs.

Quand il décide enfin de faire une pause, je me laisse glisser pied à terre avant de serrer mon visage contre son encolure et de lui donner la dernière carotte, bien méritée.

J'entends au loin la cloche sonner une heure de l'après-midi et je me dépêche de rentrer à la maison pour manger en embrassant une dernière fois Vent du Nord.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'entends un voix qui demande dans mon dos :

-Même pendant vos jours de congé vous travaillez ?

-Non ! Je ris en me retournant, pour croiser les yeux glacés de Lucius Malfoy. Là, ce n'est que de l'amusement. Vous profitez du beau temps ?

-En effet. Il répond. J'ai rarement le temps de profiter du parc.

-Votre femme n 'aime pas se promener ? Je demande avant de rougir devant mon manque de politesse.

-Narcissa s'est absentée cette après-midi avec notre fils. Il dit amusé en détaillant ma tenue.

-Oh. Je souffle avant de me reprendre. Un café alors ?

-Pardon ? Il demande, surpris.

-Je vous propose de vous payer un café. Enfin vous. Parce que c'est vous qui payez la nourriture mais.. Enfin, bref ! Je radote. Alors ?

Lucius hausse les épaules avant de m'emboîter le pas en répondant :

-Pourquoi pas après tout. Est-ce un trait français d'être aussi spontané ?

J'explose de rire à sa question, tout à fait sérieuse avant de me reprendre en répliquant :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est typiquement français mais en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je suis. Et vous, est-ce typiquement anglais de vouloir attribuer des traits de caractère aux origines ?

Lucius s'arrête brusquement en m'observant curieusement, ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Je me demande si j'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dut. J'attends les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes que l'orage explose mais mon patron se contente de secouer doucement la tête avant de reprendre sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

00oo00oo00

-Et voilà ! Je m'exclame. Nous serons bien ici.

En effet, j'ai sorti une table en bois sur le perron de la maison avant d'y installer deux chaises pour profiter du vent tiède de cette magnifique journée. Une fois installé, je sers un café brûlant à Monsieur Malfoy avant de déclarer :

-Je l'aime bien serré, j'espère que ça vous ne dérange pas.

-Je suis plutôt thé. Il se contente de répondre en remuant le breuvage noir.

-C'est très étrange. Je rigole.

-Quoi donc ? Il demande en relevant doucement la tête avant de s'installer mieux dans la chaise.

-De parler goûts et couleurs avec mon employeur !

-Nous pouvons ne pas parler si vous le souhaitez ! Il réplique.

-Non ! Je m'écrie avant de me reprendre. J'ai si peu de conversation que cela m'embêterait. Henry se contente de répondre par mono-syllabe et les chevaux ne sont pas très bavard. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pailler mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum de contact social pour ne pas devenir folle.

-Très bien. Soupire Lucius. Alors discutons !

-Vous savez qui a construit la salle de bain ? Je demande sans ambages.

-Et bien non. Répond Monsieur après un instant de réflexion. L'origine des bâtisseurs restent inconnus. Il n'y a malheureusement aucuns écrits à ce sujet dans les archives du manoir. Je pense que cette salle de bain est une de leurs œuvres les plus mystérieuses.

-En effet.. Je souffle un peu déçue de ne pas en savoir plus.

Pendant de longues minutes, je me contente de boire à petites gorgées mon café avant d'oser poser la question qui me taraude depuis mon arrivée :

-Monsieur.. Je commence hésitante avant de me reprendre. Pourquoi m'avez vous embauché ? Je veux dire pourquoi, vraiment ?

-Comment ça ? Demande Malfoy, méfiant.

-Et bien. Je réplique. Avouez que c'est étrange. Vous mettez en œuvre des moyens colossaux pour m'embaucher. D'ailleurs, je commence à me demander si vous n'avez pas menacer Mr Jekins pour qu'il me congédie. Je ne sais rien de vous. Personne ne semble vous connaître non plus. Vous m'offrez un logement, des vêtements de luxe, vous payez toute ma nourriture et en plus je travaille à peine. Pardonnez-moi mais parfois, j'ai plus l'impression d'être votre maîtresse que votre cavalière !

-Vous ne pourrez pas nier que les français ont cette attraits particuliers pour la provocation, Miss ? Répond Lucius, visiblement amusé.

-Effectivement ! Je grogne sur le même ton.

-Cela vous plairait-il ? Demande Monsieur Malfoy, soudainement plus sérieux.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce qu'être ma maîtresse vous plairait ?

Si un jour on m'avais dit que je rougirais plus vite que mon ombre j'aurais envoyé cette personne se faire pendre. Je bafouille, le visage cramoisi :

-Que.. Que.. Là n'est pas la question !

-Et bien. Il rit. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment embauché la culotté Marie Nilsen ! Je dirais que j'ai plutôt une enfant face à moi. D'ailleurs d'où vous viennent vos cheveux blond ?

-Ma mère était Norvégienne. Je grogne en détournant le regard. Mais ne changez pas de sujet. Pourquoi m'avez-vous embauché ?

-Bien. Soupire Lucius. Cela va faire maintenant 3 ans que je perds la coupe d'Argent. J'ai décidé que cette année, je gagnerais. Sachez Miss, que je veux toujours l'excellence, toujours ! Dans mon milieu aucuns cavaliers ne vous arrivent à la cheville, c'est malheureux mais c'est ainsi. Alors certes, ils savent se tenir et se comporter dans les milieux mondains mais aucuns ne me hissera à la victoire. Seule vous, pouvez le faire ! Je me suis mis dans une situation très délicates en embauchant une fille du petit peuple. C'est un bruit qui ne doit pas arriver aux oreilles de mes supérieurs, ce qui me mettrait dans une condition inconfortable, tout comme vous. Mais je veux gagner ! Et je suis déterminé d'y arriver par tout les moyens !

-Vous me faite peur. Je souffle la voix blanche. Quand vous dites que savoir que vous m'avez embauché par vos supérieurs serait embarrassant pour vous, comme pour moi, vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose de regrettable ?

Lucius se contente de poser ses deux yeux glacés sur moi et la réponse m'apparaît clairement. Je m'écrie :

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici ! Vous ne croyez pas que je vais continuer de travailler chez quelqu'un où mes jours sont potentiellement en danger ! Vous êtes complètement malade ! Vous auriez dut me le dire dès le départ ! Je pars aujourd'hui même ! Trouvez un cavalier qui ne mettra pas mal à l'aise vos supérieurs! Moi, je m'en lave les mains !

Sur ceux, je me lève précipitamment pour faire mes bagages et partir de cette maison de malheur. Lucius m'attrape par le bras avant de murmurer :

-Restez..

-Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je crache en me retournant brusquement.

-S'il vous plaît. Il continue sur le même ton. Je ne vous supplierais pas mais sachez seulement que mes supérieurs ne mettent pas leurs nez dans les concours. Ils n'y a aucunes raisons pour que l'un d'entre eux apprennent que vous travaillez pour moi. J'y veille. Allons Marie, ne me dites pas que vous ne regretterez pas d'être partie ainsi. Vous aimez les défis autant que moi. Je vous offre la chance de briller parmi les concours les plus prestigieux de la planète et sur des chevaux que vous n'auriez jamais pensée pouvoir monter un jour.

-C'est certains ! Je siffle. Mais j'aurais voulu que vous soyez honnête dès le début sur ces conditions. Et pas que vous tentiez de m'acheter lâchement avec des tenues et des conditions de travail de rêve ! Je ne suis pas naïve !

-Allons. Il sourit. Si je vous avez dis à notre premier entretien que vous risquiez sûrement d'avoir des ennuis, vous auriez fuis sans demander votre reste ! Ne partez pas Marie. Montez pour moi jusqu'en Septembre, jusqu'à la fin de la saison et ensuite je vous rendrez votre liberté avec une belle somme. Cela vous fait moins de 5 mois à tenir. Ce n'est presque rien et mes supérieurs n'auront même pas le temps de l'apprendre. Si cela vous inquiètes trop, je vous ferez un CV parfait en cas de question.

-Je.. Je ne sais pas.. je soupire en me sentant lasse.

-Restez Marie. Murmure Lucius en se rapprochant de moi. Gagnez pour moi et ensuite vous serez libre de faire ce que vous souhaitez.

Il est si proche que je sens son souffle caresser mon cou et qu'une drôle de chaleur m'envahit. Sur le coup, je crois que la drogue fait encore effet. Mais la boule chaude qui se loge dans mon ventre me fait comprendre qu'il s'agît d'autres choses. Je détourne brusquement le regard en tremblant légèrement, effarée que je puisse ressentir de l'attirance physique envers mon patron. Lucius semblant comprendre mon trouble s'en amuse en avançant plus près, pour que je recule contre le mur de la maison. Il saisit avec douceur une mèche de mes cheveux en chuchotant :

-Resterez-vous Marie ? Si vous ne le faite pas pour vous, faite le pour moi..

Contre toutes attentes, je me sens hocher de la tête à la positive contre ma volonté. Je déglutie alors qu'il effleure de ses doigts mon cou, en me regardant avec un air satisfait avant de me saluer et de prendre le chemin du retour, en me laissant tremblante et à bout de souffle.

0oo00oo0

Le lendemain matin juchée sur Vent du Nord, je suis extrêmement pensive et fatiguée. Bien entendu, je n'ai rien dormis de la nuit, en proie à un immense dilemme. Bien sûr, je rêve de faire la coupe d'Argent. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler entre deux cavaliers sur des terrains de concours. Cette coupe est une de plus prestigieuse qui soit dans un cercle de la haute société bien fermé. North s'ébroue en me désarçonnant presque et je lui flatte l'encolure en signe d'excuse. Cela va faire quinze minute que je suis arrêtée au milieu de la carrière à rêvasser. Je le lance au petit trot pour le détendre et mes pensées m'envahissent de nouveau. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que fait Monsieur Malfoy dans la vie. C'est pas possible, il ne peux pas diriger une entreprise de tueurs à gage, tout de même ! Pourtant, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ma vie était en danger si on finissait par apprendre qu'une pauvre comme moi travaille pour sa maison. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est ce principe idiot ! Faut-il à tout prix des cavaliers de la haute société pour monter dans ce concours ! Peut-être est-ce parce que ce cercle est tellement fermé que personnes d'autres, hormis quelques heureux élus ont le droit d'y pénétrer... Et merde ! Je rêve d'atteindre une carrière olympique ! Ce genre de référence pourrait m'y mener ! Après tout travailler pour les grands riches comportent toujours des risques. Même Mr Jekins, ne voulait pas que je sois dans les parages quand ils recevaient du monde. Sûrement pour ne pas que j'entende une conversation... Et puis, Monsieur Malfoy à l'air d'être autant, si ce n'est pas plus que moi, stressé à l'idée de se faire piéger à son propre jeu. J'en ai pour moins de cinq mois, ce n'est pas grand chose. Normalement, le secret ne devrait pas se savoir tant que nous faisons attention.

Une cabriole de North me réveille en plein et j'explose de rire en m'exclamant :

-Calmes-toi Vent du Nord ! Je suis tout à ton écoute ! Allons-y !

J'enchaîne ensuite quelques obstacles que je fais tous tomber, sans exception. Je tire en douceur sur les rênes en soupirant d'agacement avant de flatter ma monture et de lui dire :

-Laissons-tomber North. Tu fais un boulot formidable mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur aujourd'hui. Ça ne sert à rien de te dégoûter Rentrons !

Je met pied à terre avant de me diriger vers l'écurie, la mort dans l'âme. Une fois dans le bâtiment, après avoir repousser une énième fois North qui essaye de me chiper des cheveux pour me faire rire, une voix retentit dans mon dos.

Je sursaute autant que mon cheval avant de gronder, exaspérée :

-C'est une manie chez vous d'arriver sans un bruit et de coller une peur bleue aux gens !

-Je ne souhaitez pas vous faire peur. Répond Lucius en s'approchant du box de North. Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez après notre petite discussion d'hier.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant, Monsieur ! Je m'exclame en enlevant la selle du dos de Wind.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi ? Il demande poliment.

-Et bien. Je commence en étriant ma monture. Vous êtes au début et la plus part du temps aussi froid que la mort et maintenant vous vous souciez de mes états d'âmes ! Avouez que c'est troublant !

-Je souhaitez simplement savoir si vous étiez assez bien pour monter mes chevaux et obtenir d'excellent résultats. Ce qui aujourd'hui, n'a pas l'air d'avoir été le cas. Me reprochez-vous d'être soucieux de mes investissements ? Il répond avec une pointe de sarcasmes dans la voix.

Heureusement que je suis de dos et qu'il ne voit pas mon visage rouge de honte. Mais c'est pas vrai, je me maudis inférieurement. Pourquoi je suis tout le temps obligée de tirer des conclusions hâtives alors qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ! Maudites hormones !

-D'ailleurs quand a lieu la première date ? Je demande en continuant de brosser North , espérant que ma question donnera le change.

-Dans deux semaines. Il réplique. Pensez-vous être prête à temps ?

-Oui. Je souffle en me retournant. North Wind c'est très bien habitué au Side Pull et Élégance est parfaite à tout point de vue. Le seule problème, c'est que la période des chaleurs approche et je ne sais pas encore comment elle se comporte avec des étalons proche d'elle. J'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment concentrée sur les barres.

Lucius me dévisage un peu surpris avant de grogner :

-Que ce soit des jument ou des femmes dès qu'il s'agît d'hormones...

j'éclate de rire en l'entendant dire avant de me reprendre, le cœur plus léger. Mon patron s'attarde un moment sur moi et je sens ses yeux me brûler la peau. Comme je sens une nouvelle crise de rougissement intempestive pointer le bout de son nez, je me dépêche de ramasser le seau pour aller mettre quelques friandises à l'intérieur.

Je sens dans mon dos Lucius me regarder faire et je l'entends dire à North :

-Et bien mon grand, tu as de la chance d'être autant gâté. Beaucoup voudrait être à ta place !

-Rassurez-moi, vous ne parlez pas de vous ? Je demande, taquine en me retournant.

-Et vous osez dire que c'est moi qui suis surprenant ? Il sourit.

-Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il fait mine de réfléchir. Un coup, vous êtes insolente, une heure plus tard vous vous comportez comme une collégienne maladroite. Et ensuite vous redevenez facétieuse à la limite de l'impolitesse.

-Fallait pas m'embaucher si vous vouliez un cavalier soumis à vos désirs ! Je le nargue en donnant le seau à North qui s'empresse de plonger le nez à l'intérieur.

-Rassurez-vous. Il murmure en se rapprochant. Je préfère mes victimes rebelles..

comprenant le sous-entendus, je souffle en me reculant :

-Je voulais dire à vos ordres. J'ai encore du mal avec certaines expressions anglaises.

-Je l'avais bien compris. Il souffle. Vous voyez quand je vous disais que vous vous comportez comme une collégienne.

Je grogne une réponse inaudible en m'éloignant pour prendre le licol d'Élégance avant de demander, un peu septique et en colère :

-Et ça vous amuse, je suppose ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée ! Il répond après un léger temps de réflexion.


	6. Invitation

**Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vous en ai fait un méga long ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Des bisous d'amour dans vos faces de licornes !**

 **0oo000o00**

Dès le lendemain de notre discussion avec Monsieur Malfoy et les jours suivants jusqu'au concours, je n'ai plus eu une seule minute à moi. En effet, j ai reçu le parcours du concours qui a lieu dans deux semaines et je me suis retrouvée noyée sous une tonne de combinaison, de courbe et autres options à mettre en place. Élégance a été très réceptive mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas avec North Wind, qui a souvent tendance à me faire comprendre : « laisse-moi les commandes, c'est moi qui pilote ! » .

Évidemment dans de telles circonstances, ce n'est pas possible ce qui m'a valut quelques coups de gueule. Assez fort pour faire sortir Monsieur de son manoir.

C'est rouge de colère que je mets pied à terre, cinq jours avant la date fatidique. Lucius me regarde faire sans piper mot alors que je rentre North Wind, « au placard » comme j'aime bien dire à chaque fois qu'il me met hors de moi.

Mon patron a l'intelligence d'attendre assez longtemps avant d'oser venir me parler. Il s'approche en silence, pendant que j'essuie mon front, trempé de sueur avant d'avaler de l'eau à grandes gorgées. Il demande :

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas insisté ?

-ça ne servait à rien. Je souffle, agacée. J'étais dans un tel état d'énervement et North était trop buté pour que nous arrivions à faire quelque chose de positif !

-Ses problèmes de comportement n'était pas censé être réglés avec votre Side-Pull ?

-Changer l'enrênement ne résout pas tout. North Wind est et reste, malgré tout un cheval de sang que peu de personne peuvent monter en sérénité ! Il n'est pas surprenant que nous ayons quelques problèmes de compréhension. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé de m'en faire baver juste avant le concours ! A t-il déjà été sorti en compétition avant ?

-Je ne pense pas. Réfléchit Lucius. J'ai acheté North Wind en même temps qu'Élégance, il avait alors tout les deux 5 ans. Si je ne m'abuse, les concours leurs sont interdits jusque là. Le propriétaire était plutôt heureux que je le débarrasse de cet étalon fougueux, pour tout vous dire.

-Vous dites que North était avec Élégance ? Je demande, en commençant à comprendre quelque chose.

-Oui. Rit doucement le blond. L'éleveur m'a dit « vous n'achèterez pas l'un sans l'autre ! » Au début, j'ai cru qu'il essayait simplement de m'arnaquer mais en rentrant avec les deux chevaux, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il est vrai qu'ils s'entendent tout les deux à merveille.

Mes méninges tournent à toute allure, quand je commence à réaliser d'où vient le problème. Ne disant rien à Monsieur, je m'empresse de saisir le licol élégance avant de ressortir North du box et de me diriger vers la carrière, avec les deux cheveux. Malfoy me surprend en ne disant rien, se contentant de me regarder tranquillement faire.

J'attache la jument grise à la barrière de la carrière, avant de remonter en selle et d'enchaîner un parcours parfait et dans le calme.

Je m'autorise à une petite danse de la joie en selle, avant d'être interrompu par Monsieur, qui demande un peu sèchement :

-Vous m'expliquez ?

-Bien sûr. Je souris en flattant l'encolure de Vent du Nord. Vous m'avez mis la puce à l'oreille quand vous avez dit que les deux chevaux étaient inséparables. Et c'est justement depuis que je les aient séparés que North est ingérable !

-Je ne comprend pas. Répond Lucius en haussant un sourcil, ce qui lui donne un regard sexy. Vous ne montez jamais les deux chevaux en même temps !

-Exact ! Je m'exclame, en chassant mes idées. Seulement, depuis l'annonce du concours, je les travaillent tout les deux et chaque jours en selle. Avant, je ne montais que un jour sur deux et l'autre cheval, notamment Élégance dans ce cas de figure, était en pâture. Comme vous vous en doutez, je mettais la jument dans le champs, collé à la carrière par confort de rapidité. North Wind, voyait sa copine brouter tranquillement à côté de lui, ce qui le rendait doux et presque exemplaire.

-Seulement ! Me coupe Lucius en souriant. Maintenant que vous les montez tout les deux, chaque jours. Élégance reste au box, en attendant son tour et North Wind ne la voit plus, ce qui l'énerve !

-Exact. Je souffle, en le dévisageant avec un regard rieur.

-Vous savez, Marie. C'est dans ses moments que je ne regrette absolument pas de vous avoir embauché ! Vous comptez résoudre le problème de quelle manière ?

-Tant de flatteries ! Je glousse d'humeur joyeuse. Et bien, je n'ai que cinq jours pour faire comprendre à North, qu'il doit être séparé de temps en temps de sa copine, sans que ce soit dramatique. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un miracle mais je ne désespère pas ! Je vais, avec l'aide d'Henry, l'habituer à éloigner progressivement d' Élégance en priant pour qu'il soit au bout d'un moment assez concentré dans son travail, pour faire abstraction de son amitié envers son amie. En tout cas, c'est merveilleux !

-Quoi donc ? Demande Monsieur, en me regardant comme si j'étais cinglée.

-Et bien. Je répond rêveusement. L'amitié qu'on ces deux êtres l'un pour l'autre. Souvent, les gens considèrent les chevaux comme des bêtes bonnes à porter un cavalier et à rapporter un paquet d argent. Et pourtant, North Wind et Élégance prouvent bien que les chevaux ont leurs sentiments. Ils ne sont pas bêtes, ni soumis à l'homme. Ils savent s'aimer malgré les épreuves et ce qui les séparent. Parfois, je crois que les hommes feraient mieux de s'inspirer des chevaux plutôt que de préférer leurs tas d'or.

J'ai dis cela sans prêter une réelle attention à mon patron qui ne répond rien, ce qui me surprend. Je le dévisage alors et le découvre pensif. Il hoche la tête avec un air calculateur et fermé avant de lâcher :

-Peut-être avez-vous raisons.. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que dans de nombreux cas, les hommes font des erreurs de part leur nature plus évoluée que celle d'un animal ?

-Si, très certainement. Je ris. Mais je crois surtout que nous ne sommes pas aussi évolués que ce que nous voulons bien le penser. Les chevaux par exemple, utilisent simplement un langage différent du notre. L'homme se croit supérieur parce qu'il a réussi des constructions, parce qu'il vit dans un confort moderne et qu'il fait des prouesses technologiques, mais au fond, ça ne compte pas. Si on vous lâche dans la nature, sans rien. Qui survivra ? Le cheval ou vous ? Dans la majorité des cas, ça sera l'animal. Je pense et je suis même sûre que nous avons oubliés notre nature profonde, celle qui nous lie à la terre. Du jour au lendemain, tout peut s'écrouler et nous laisser livré à nous même. Et croyez moi, nous ne ferons pas long feu. Je crois que l'homme devrait considérer ce qui lui semble inférieur avec un peu plus d'humilité. Les choses qui paraissent faibles ont toujours leurs part de résistance cachée. Comme dit le vieux diction « méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort » !

Lucius me dévisage quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, dépité. Il dit :

-Vous êtes décidément pleine de surprise, Miss Nilsen. Votre vision du monde également. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas put avoir une discussion aussi intéressante. Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de temps à vous accorder. Que diriez-vous de continuer cet échange, ce soir à 20h00, chez vous ?

-Oh euh.. Je bafouille prise de court. Et bien, oui si vous voulez.

Monsieur m'adresse un signe de tête raide, avant de partir sans un mot en me laissant à mon travail alors que North, essaye de m'attraper quelques mèches de cheveux pour jouer avec.

0oo00oo0

L'après-midi est passée à une allure folle. Après avoir travaillé les deux chevaux, j'ai du mettre au point un planning et un plan d'action avec Henry, pour soigner North de son hyper attachement. Ensuite après avoir grignoter, je me suis accordée une petite ballade à moto jusqu'à Morpeth, la villa la plus proche de manoir.

Et puis, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Steven, le propriétaire du pub pour m'a conduite sèche. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien si il ne connaissait pas les Malfoy. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été curieux et c'est le seul à m'avoir témoigné de l'amitié.

Je rentre dans le pub aussi sombre que la première fois, en raclant des chaussures pour signaler ma présence. Steven apparaît par une arrière porte et il se fige un peu surpris en me reconnaissant avant de sourire :

-Tiens, une revenante. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici de si tôt, voir même jamais.

-Je suis à ce qui paraît, une championne pour surprendre les gens. Je réplique en repensant aux paroles de Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire. Je t'offre une bière pour me faire pardonner mon impolitesse !

-Et moi qui étais venue pour m'excuser. Je m'esclaffe. Je me retrouve avec des excuses et une bière gratuite. Je devrais te rendre visite plus souvent.

Steven me renvois mon sourire avant de m'indiquer un tabouret haut, devant le bar pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Il demande en actionnant la poignée de la tireuse :

-Alors, toujours aux services de ta famille mystère ?

-Et oui. Je soupire. Mais avant que nous allions plus loin dans cette conversation, sache que je suis soumise à une close de confidentialité. Je n'ai donc pas le droit de te révéler quoique ce soit. Si tu veux mon avis, la discussion va être ennuyante. Pourquoi ne pas parler d'autres choses que mon travail ?

-Et bien ! S'exclame faussement outré, le barman. Me voilà au pied du mur ! Très bien parlons d'autres choses. Tu m'as dis que tu étais française ?

-Presque. Je souris en plongeant mon nez dans la bière. En fait, ma mère est Norvégienne et mon père est français. Mais je n'ai hérité que des cheveux blond de la Scandinavie.

-Et comment une norvégienne a t-elle eu la chance de rencontrer un français ?

-C'est un peu personnel. Je grimace. Mais pour la faire courte ma défunte mère était une pianiste de renommée. Elle a fait de nombreuse tournée dont une en France, c'est là, qu'elle a rencontré mon père. Mais l'histoire d'amour n'a duré que de son côté. Mon salaud de père a prit la malle une fois qu'elle lui a dit être enceinte. C'est pourquoi je m'appelle Nilsen, et non pas un nom français, merci bien !

-Mais tu as été élevée en France ? Demande Steven avec des pincettes.

Je hoche la tête positivement avant de reprendre :

-Oui, je crois que la fuite de mon père a détruit ma mère. Elle a décidé de rester en France, non pas par choix mais avec l'espoir de le recroiser un jour, je crois. Bien sûr, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Quand j'ai eu l'âge de m'occuper de moi-même, elle est tombée malade. Un cancer mêlé à une grosse dépression. Je crois qu'elle aurait put survivre mais elle s'était battue assez longtemps et elle a décidé de rendre les armes. C'est un 5 Juin que je l'ai retrouvé morte d'une overdose de calmant, sous l'arbre où elle notait ma taille chaque année, quand j'étais petite fille. C'est également l'endroit où elle a vu mon père pour la dernière fois.

-Tu sais. Sourit tristement le barman. Je ne demandais pas autant de détails..

-Oh excuse-moi. Je souffle. Je crois que je me parlais plus à moins même qu'autre chose. Et puis, j'ai le défaut d'être un peu trop honnête ce qui peux, comme c'est le cas maintenant conduire à des situations gênantes !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Répond sincèrement Steven en nettoyant des verres.

-Bon assez parlé de moi ! Je m'exclame. À toi ?

-Arf ! Grogne Steven en souriant. Et bien, tu as face à toi un spécimen d'un espèce rare. Un anglais du Nord pur souche ! Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que mon petit coin de ville, j'ai dus me rendre juste une fois dans ma vie, à Londres. Et quand j'ai eu l'âge, j'ai racheté ce pub à mon oncle. Je suis bien moins passionnant que toi et tes grands voyages pour de familles prestigieuses !

-Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas par choix que je bosse pour des riches ! Je ris. Et tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ici.

-Non. Il réplique. J'aime le calme des petites villes. J'aime savoir qui je salue le matin et comment vont les habitants de la ville. Et puis, c'est ici que je me sens chez moi. Je ne souhaite pas connaître ailleurs, je m'y sentirais mal. Je ne me lasse pas des couchers de soleil sur les collines vertes. Ni des paysages qui ne cessent de m'enchanter !

-Et bien. Je souris. Je ne te pensais pas aussi poétique.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Il s'esclaffe en me servant une autre bière. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu travailles pour des riches ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Je soupire. Alors je vais essayer de te la faire courte. Je monte depuis mon plus jeune âge et quand ma mère est morte, je me suis jeter à corps perdu dans ma passion. D'abord, parce que ça me faisait du bien et aussi parce qu'il fallait que je gagne ma vie. J'ai eu la chance d'être prise en apprentissage par mon ancien patron, qui m'a offert logement et protection. Ainsi, j'ai échappé au foyer. Gérard, mon ancien employeur a vite vu que j'avais des talents. Je ne me contentais pas de monter et de faire ce qu'on me disais. J'étais totalement à l'écoute du cheval et de ses humeurs, c'est sur ça que j'ai battis ma réputation. Au fur et à mesure des mois, des propriétaire ont commencés à m'apporter leurs chevaux, parce qu'ils avaient peur de l'eau, de monter dans un van, peur de sauter... Et je me contentais de les soigner de leurs phobies. Ma renommée à commencer à s'étendre à l'étranger, ça a commencé par la Suisse, puis la Belgique. Et puis, à force de monter des purs sangs fait pour la compétition d'élite, j'y ai pris goût ! Mes classements étaient excellents et c'est à ce moment que Mr Jekins, mon premier patron anglais, m'a contacté pour monter sa jument caractérielle. Gérard m'a laissé partir avec tout son amour, en me faisant comprendre que j'avais une chance grandiose et que je ne devait pas la laisser passer. Je lui ai promis, une fois que j'aurais une certaine renommée et assez d'économies, grâce à mes bons salaires, que je reviendrais en France. De nouveau dans mon pays, j'achèterais mon cheval que je mettrais dans les écuries de Gérard, pour lui faire de la pub et ainsi le remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi. Travailler pour des familles aisées n'a rien d'amusant mais c'est une opportunité en or qui m'ouvre énormément de portes !

Steven qui n'a rien dit pendant mon monologue, hoche la tête lentement en me souriant avant de poser encore une fois un énième verre propre sur l'étagère, derrière le comptoir et de dire :

-C'est une très belle histoire et tu es très ambitieuse. Je te souhaite sincèrement de réussir ce que tu as entrepris. Une fois que ça sera le cas, n'hésite pas à dire qu'il y a un très bon pub à Morpeth !

J'éclate de rire en manquant de tomber du tabouret avant de sursauter, en voyant l'heure avancée. Je m'écrie :

-Et mince, je suis désolée, je dois filer ! Combien je te dois !

-Rien ! S'exclame Steven en se reculant. C'est pour le patron ! Mais en échange, me ferais-tu la faveur de venir plus souvent ?

-Est-ce intéressé ? Je demande, suspicieuse.

-Je suis fiancé ! Souffle le barman, en tapotant sur son alliance.

-Oh pardon ! Je réplique. Alors promis, je reviendrais !

0oo00oo0

Après avoir roulé comme un folle car je suis partie du bar à 19h00 passé et que j'espérais faire un peu de rangement, avant que Monsieur Malfoy n'arrive, je rentre enfin à la maison. Je pince les lèvres, quand je vois la vaisselle de la veille traîner dans l'évier et que la maison mérite un bon coup de balai ! C'est en soupirant que je me met rapidement à la tâche, plus vite je commencerais, plus tôt j'aurais terminé.

Une fois le ménage achevé, je regarde timidement ma chambre en me demandant si je dois faire le lit. J'écarte brutalement cette pensée de mon esprit, en me mettant un gifle mentale ! Il est hors de question que je couche avec mon patron ! Je ne comprends même pas comment je peux envisager cette idée.

Le bruit sourd et familier de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte, me fait revenir au présent et je souffle un bon coup pour me détendre, avant d'aller ouvrir. Bien entendu, je tombe sur un Malfoy dans une tenue un peu plus décontractée que d'ordinaire, c'est à dire, une chemise blanche avec de fins boutons en argent, délicatement ouverte sur le buste et un pantalon en coton noir, impeccable. Ses cheveux volent légèrement dans la bise printanière, à cette vision je résiste à l'envie de me mordre la lèvre. Il dégage vraiment quelque chose de très viril, doux et presque animal. C'est presque avec désinvolture qu'il dit simplement :

-Bonsoir.

-Euh, bonsoir. Je réponds maladroitement.

Lucius me dévisage amusé en haussant un sourcil, ce qui me fait piquer un fard. Je me ressaisie en demandant :

-Je pensais nous installer sur la terrasse, sous le porche. Pour profiter de la fraîcheur après cette journée.

Mon patron hoche la tête en se dirigeant vers les deux chaises et la vieille table, avant de s'installer. Je demande de nouveau, derrière lui en me sentant idiote avec l'impression d'être une simple serveuse :

-Que voulez-vous boire ? J'ai de la bière au frais...

Lucius se tourne avec un air très calculateur et impénétrable avant d'acquiescer lentement comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est presque en soupirant de soulagement, que je m'enfuis dans la maison pour prendre deux bouteilles de London Gold, dans le vieux frigo à gaz. Quand je ressors enfin, je me sens plus apaisée et sûre de moi.

-Une verre ? Je propose.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît. Il répond tranquillement.

Je manque d'exploser de rire, quand je le vois renifler le contenue de son verre comme un chien de chasse, avant d'oser tremper les lèvres dedans. Il grogne :

-C'est amer.

-Oh, je le trouve pourtant légère. Je souffle, en buvant directement à la bouteille. Mais il est vrai que vous devez être habitué à des alcools plus nobles, qu'une simple bière médiocre.

-C'est certain. Il lâche. Mais passé l'amertume, j'apprécie plutôt.

-Je ne vous proposerais jamais d'IPA, alors ! Je rie.

Quand je vois sa tête ahurie, je lui explique :

-Ce sont des bières assez particulières mais qui sont très amères.

-Effectivement. Se détend un peu mon patron. Alors, vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ici ?

-Au début, j'en avais peur mais en fait, je n'ai pas une seconde pour m'ennuyer. Parce que j'ai envie d'explorer tout ses paysages, que monter North est de loin, la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie et que les ballades en moto sont grisantes sur ces routes !

-J'en suis ravi. Réplique t-il. Et qu'on donné vos premiers essais pour séparer North Wind, d'élégance ?

-Et bien, les premières tentatives sont assez satisfaisantes. J'ai bon espoir et Henry aussi que North soit de bonne volonté pour le premier concours. En tout cas, sachez que je ferais tout pour obtenir la première place.

-Et bien Marie. Il sourit. Voilà un regain de compétitivité !

J'esquisse un sourire à ses paroles en repensant à ma discussion avec Steven, avant de déclarer :

-Oui, je me suis souvenue de quelques points essentiels.

Lucius hoche la tête, avec un air entendu tandis que je me cale plus profondément dans mon fauteuil avant de pousser vers mon patron, la panière remplis de petits fours.

-N'hésitez pas à en prendre. Je m'exclame. Promis, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés, c'est moi qui les aient fait. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est un gage de sûreté, mais bon !

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Demande mon patron, un peu surpris.

-Et bien, oui. Je ris. Quoi, ils sont si moches que ça ?

-Non. Il s'écrie. Mais vous ne cessez de m'étonner. Cavalière, cuisinière et quoi d'autres ?

-Ne pensez pas que je vais tout vous dire aussi vite. Je souffle avec un clin d'œil avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. D'ailleurs vous avez mangé ?

Lucius hoche la tête à la négative et je dis avec plus d'entrain :

-Allez venez, rentrons je vous invite ! Vous me direz après ça, si vous aimez toujours ma cuisine.

Le blond me suit avec nonchalance alors que je lui propose de s'asseoir autours de la table en chêne, pendant que je m'active dans la frigo, avant de réanimer le feu de la cuisinière. Je demande pendant que je coupe des tomates :

-Je vais me permettre une familiarité. Mais ça ne dérange pas votre femme que vous veniez ici ?

-Pourquoi cela l'a dérangerait-elle ? Il demande calmement.

-Oh vous savez. Je réplique, en m'attaquant à une vinaigrette. J'ai appris à me méfier des femmes de mes patrons. À chaque fois, c'est quasiment la même chose, jalousie ! Étant donné, que je passe du temps avec leurs époux, professionnellement parlant, bien sûr et bien ça ne leurs plaît pas. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai eu de sacrés crasses , de la part de femme blessées dans leurs ego. D'où ma question, puisqu'il est évident que le temps que nous passons ensemble est loin d'être professionnel.

-Narcissa. Soupire Lucius, après un temps de réflexion. N'a rien à dire sur mes... Activités. Comme je ne dis rien sur les siennes. Un accord silencieux, si vous préférez.

J'acquiesce, en me demandant bien de quelle nature sont leurs fameuses activités. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin, puisque Lucius se lève en demandant avant détachement :

-Mais dites-moi Marie, de quelle nature est le temps que nous passons ensemble, puisqu'il n'est pas professionnel ?

-Je euh...

Je Bafouille en le voyant si proche de moi, son irrésistible chemise entrouverte accrochant mon regard alors qu'il est dangereusement proche...

-Les pâtes sont prêtes ! Je m'exclame en me détournant vivement .


	7. Premier concours

**Bonjour,**

 **Je m'excuse tellement de vous avoir laisser si longtemps sans nouvelles. J'espère qu'il y aura encore un peu de monde. J'ai été envahis par un tas de boulot en plus de soucis de santé et je suis vraiment navré d'avoir laissé cette fic en plan. Mais j'avais perdu totalement mon inspiration..**

 **Je vous rassure, elle est revenue en force ! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture.**

 **On se retrouve après, j'espère;)**

 **Des bisous, les licornes !**

 **00oo00oo00**

La soirée c'est bien achevée , Lucius a même déclaré que ce que j'avais préparé était bien meilleures que la plus part des plats fait pas son personnel de cuisine. Il s'est beaucoup amusé à me voir rougir sous ses compliments avant de partir en effleurant légèrement mes cheveux.

Et maintenant me voilà dans mon lit à tourner en rond, cherchant désespérément le sommeil qui m'échappe sournoisement. Pourquoi cet homme me trouble autant.. Peut-être son côté mystérieux et dangereux. J'ai toujours aimé danser sur le fil du rasoir et jouer avec le feu mais cette fois, quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que je risque d'y laisser des plumes.

C'est finalement sur la pensée de Lucius m'arrachant mon plumage, que je réussis à m'endormir...

0oo00oo0

Les derniers jours ont filés à une allure folle, North a fait de fulgurants progrès et commence enfin à se détendre sous la selle. Henry a été supris de voir à quel point il a été rapide de séparer nos deux amoureux. Mais je crois, que Vent du Nord est remplit de talents insoupçonnés et qu'il nous a bien eu.

Élégance, quand à elle est une merveille, elle connaît toujours et aussi parfaitement son travail, l'amener sur les obstacles ne demandent pas de réelles difficultés mais madame aime également s'économiser, ce qui rend les options un poil plus ardu.

Les quatre jours de l'avant concours ayant été particulièrement éprouvant, je n'ai même pas vu Monsieur, qui a pris des nouvelles de nos avancés auprès de Henry. C'est à peine si je tombe sur mon lit pour me relever, un battement de cil plus tard.

Le samedi matin, je finis de préparer le camion en avance après avoir travaillé simplement les deux selle français pour ne pas les fatiguer. Puis, je me dirige vers ma maison pour dormir tout mon saoul est récupérer un peu pour demain...

0oo000oo0

Je ne peux pas expliquer à quel point j'aime cette ambiance, la veille des concours. Il est 5h00 du matin, l'air est encore frais et les chevaux bougent tranquillement dans leurs boxes en savourant leurs rations.

C'est si calme... Si paisible... Je prépare silencieusement les licols ainsi que les protections de transport, le moindre son métallique résonne sur les murs de l'écurie, rendant une mélodie douce et chantante.

North s'ébroue avec douceur en me faisant sursauter et je ris légèrement avant de lui offrir son sucre, puis de le préparer pour embarquer avant de m'occuper de son amie.

Le camion est vraiment très vieux, je me demande comment les chevaux ne passent pas à travers le plancher et surtout pourquoi, Monsieur Malfoy qui est très riche, ne prends pas un camion moderne, dernier cri. L'explication de Henry m'a fait hurler de rire : « Monsieur est très conservateur ! ».

Nous voilà donc en route avec le maître d'écurie dans le vieux camion, qui tremble et grince à chaque inégalité de la route. Les chevaux quand à eux se tiennent très calme. Je voudrais bien pouvoir en dire autant, mais le véhicule ne possédant pas de partie sellerie, je me retrouve avec tout le harnachement sous et sur les jambes. J'ai réussis par miracle, à pendre ma veste de concours à la vieille poignée, tenant par la grâce du saint esprit au dessus de la fenêtre.

-Vous pensez que ça va aller avec North Wind ? Demande Henry, sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Je pense, oui. Je souffle. À vrai dire, c'est plutôt Élégance mon sujet d'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi cela ? S'exclame t-il, surpris.

-Je pense qu'elle est proche de ses chaleurs. Elle commence à chercher North au parc. Je ne sais pas comment elle va se comporter entourée d'étalons. Et puis, l'expérience m'a appris à me méfier des chevaux très confiants à la maison. Parfois, le fait de les changer d'environnement les rends extrêmement nerveux et tout n'est plus aussi simple.

-Oui.. C'est assez logique. Conçoit Henry avant de ne plus rien dire.

Le reste du voyage s'effectue sans accrocs, calmement bercé par les grincement du bois et de l'acier.

0oo00oo0

La main d'Henry sur mon épaule me secoue un peu brusquement et je grogne en ouvrant les yeux. C'est pas vrai, j'ai encore dus m'endormir sur la route, je trouve que ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent ses derniers temps.

Je découvre, les yeux ébahis, si bien que je me demande si je ne rêve pas encore, un magnifique parc et un immense manoir digne des plus grande course équestre.

Henry gare le vieux camion sur le gazon verdoyant et je remarque que notre véhicule est un des rares seuls. Peut-être que la plus part des concurrents sont arrivés la veille, et ont mis leurs véhicules ailleurs pour ne pas faire tâche.

Je descend avec joie, pour découvrir des étendus immenses qui s'étendent à perte de vue, sans aucunes autres habitations.

À ma gauche la carrière de détente est en sable, tandis qu'à quelques centaines de mètre prend place l'imposant parcours, sur une carrière en herbe. Je remercie mon fort intérieur d'avoir insisté pour prendre la boîte à crampons. Henry a beau m'assurer que sa ferrure spéciale tiens, même en cas de terrain abîmé, j'ai quand même beaucoup plus confiance en de bons et fiables crampons.

Le maître d'écurie m'indique les boxes dans lesquels je peux mettre nos chevaux et je les déchargent enfin. North s'ébroue joyeusement tandis que Élégance chauffe légèrement. Un simple léger coup de longe suffit à la recadrer et elle s'avance tranquillement jusqu'à son box.

Je m'empresse de défaire leurs protections de voyage avant de leurs offrir une marche de vingt minutes chacun, pour les délasser un peu.

De retour aux boxes, j'entends quelqu'un me héler, je me retourne en me forçant à sourire en pensant que c'est Monsieur mais je tombe sur le jeune homme qui m'avait guidé dans le manoir Malfoy.

Je demande un peu incertaine :

-Théodore, c'est bien ça ?

Celui-ci se contente de hocher la tête sèchement avant de me tendre la main et de la serrer brièvement.

-Tu vas bien ? Il demande en se détendant légèrement.

-Oui. Je souris. J'avais totalement oubliée que tu montais aussi. Tes chevaux sont loin ?

-Non, allons les voir si tu le souhaites.

Je m'empresse de lui emboîter le pas, presser de voir les chevaux que ce fils de riche à la chance de monter. Nous pénétrons dans une écurie en dure, quelle chance il a. la sellerie est juste à côté des boxes spacieux. Monsieur Malfoy, a eu moins de guigne en ayant des boxes extérieurs, ce qui nous force à devoir garder le camion à proximité pour entreposer toutes les affaires.

Je remarque que la plus part des chevaux sont noirs ou bais foncés. Un sourire se peint sur mon visage à la pensée que Monsieur Malfoy, n'aime vraiment pas faire les choses comme les autres.

-Et voilà, River Star ! S'exclame Théodore en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Je me retrouve face à un imposant étalon sombre, au visage presque famélique. Je demande un peu septique :

-De quelle race s'agît-il ? Je n'ai jamais vu de chevaux autant en os et qui pourtant paraissent puissants,,,

-C'est un croisement entre un pur sang anglais et une vieille race anglaise presque oubliée. Elle était très utilisée pour les courses ainsi que les postiers. Ce sont des chevaux très endurant et léger avec un très belle agilité. La plus part des concurrents ont ce genre de croisement. Il n'y a que Lucius qui possède des Selle Français. M'explique le jeune homme, un peu mal à l'aise

-Et bien. Je souffle. J'ai hâte de voir ses fameux chevaux sur le terrain.

-Et plus tôt que tu ne le pense. Sourit Théodore au son d'une cloche. Viens, c'est le signal pour la reconnaissance.

0oo00oo0

Dans la carrière, je me retrouve séparé de Théodore mais Henry prend le relais en me montrant les options et le nombre de foulées entre chaque obstacle que je n'ai pas remarqué, ainsi que les changements par rapport au parcours initial que nous avions reçus il y a deux semaines.. Je remarque que tout les cavaliers sont bien plus jeune que moi, il y a une majorité de garçons. Seule une autre fille, tranche dans ce décor masculin. Cependant, elle à l'air d'évoluer avec joie au milieu de tout ces mâles. Sa tête me fais penser à un pauvre pékinois qui n'a pas eu de chance à la naissance. J'apprendrais plus tard qu'elle s'appelle Pansy et qu'il me faudra me méfier d'elle bien plus que de la peste.

Une fois le parcours mémorisé, je file retirer mon numéro ainsi que mes ordres de passage. Je commence sur Élégance en 10ème position, puis North Wind en 23eme place. Je jure intérieurement car cela ne me laisse pas le temps de voir passer d'autres cavaliers et ainsi étudier la nature des terrains ainsi que les erreurs à éviter.

C'est un peu pressée que je pars vers les boxes extérieur pour préparer la jument qui a fini son en cas depuis longtemps. Je suis accueillis par des hennissements joyeux ainsi que Henry déjà affairé à brosser Élégance. J'attrape la selle et le filet, que je met rapidement et en douceur sur son dos. Henry me donne ma bombe et prend ma veste de concours sous son bras, alors que je saute en selle en prenant soin de ne pas salir mes bottes.

Élégance s'engage joyeusement dans l'allée, direction la carrière de détente, sans ciller sous les hennissements désespérés de North. Cela me rajoute pas mal de stress, je crains vraiment que nous allions droit à la catastrophe avec Vent du Nord, si il panique déjà en ne voyant plus son amie.

Je tends mon numéro ainsi que mon ordre de passage à une dame froide, à l'entrée de la carrière avant de m'engager au petit trot dans celle-ci.

Élégance est comme toujours merveilleuse et aérienne. Elle ignore complètement les autres chevaux bien que cela ne l'empêche pas de me lancer quelques ruades de joie.

Elle ne bronche pas non plus quand Théodore, arrive avec River Star et se place à mes côtés en me souhaitant poliment « bonne chance ».

Toutes mes inquiétudes vis à vis des chaleurs de ma jument, s'envolent et je me retrouve un peu plus détendue et sereine.

Nous enchaînons quelques obstacles avec une facilité déconcertante, puis j'entends au micro la voix annoncer le numéro 9.

Je me presse donc vers la carrière du parcours, où Henry m'attend pour m'aider à enfiler ma veste et donner un coup de chiffon sur mes bottes.

Il serre brièvement mon mollet botté avec un regard entendu et je lui souris timidement avant d'entrée en piste en attendant que le Numéro 9, qui n'est d'autre que Théodore est fini son parcours.

Je regarde son cheval évolué avec un grâce sans limite, on dirait presque qu'il vole au dessus des obstacles sans effort. Par contre, je le trouve un peu plus pataud dans les courbes, que ce que m'avait vanté le jeune homme.

Cependant, il fini tout de même avec un sans faute, parfait. Nous nous saluons presque froidement, alors qu'il sort de la carrière et que je lance Élégance dans un petit galop de croisière.

J'attends en faisant des cercles que mon nom soit annoncé et que la cloche sonne pour m'élancer sur le premier obstacle.

Au son du familier tintement, élégance semble s'embraser et nous enchaînons un très beau parcours quoique un peu trop brouillon à mon goût.

Je sors de la carrière hors d'haleine mais souriante. Henry s'empresse d'attraper les rênes d'Élégance, en m'ordonnant de descendre et d'aller préparer North Wind. Puis, il saute sur le dos de la jument pour aller la détendre avec une agilité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Avant d'aller au boxe, j'attrape un verre d'eau que j'engloutis, puis un deuxième avant de me sentir de nouveau d'attaque. J'essuie la sueur sur mon front dans une serviette chaude en gémissant de bonheur. J'adore les concours prestigieux, les cavaliers sont vraiment aux petits soins.

Retournant à des préoccupations moins futiles, je m'élance vers North Wind pour le préparer et retourner en carrière. Je ne sais pas si je suis une des seules à devoir monter deux chevaux mais il faudra que je glisse un mot à Monsieur Malfoy, pour que les organisateurs espacent mes tours un peu plus, la prochaine fois.

Comme je le craignais, North est très agité. Bien que nous ayons fait de sacré progrès à la maison, le changement d'environnement le perturbe beaucoup trop. Il ne cesse de piaffer et d'appeler Élégance. Henry a bien fait de prendre la jument et d'aller la détendre plus loin. Ainsi North ne devient pas complètement ingérable.

Je me met difficilement en selle, en endurant les sauts de moutons et les écarts de la part de l'étalon avant de rassembler mes rênes en le talonnant.

Vent du Nord, ne semblant pas être de mon avis devient encore plus fou et j'entends les gens rirent autours de nous et nous montrer du doigt.

Prenant sur moi-même, j'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître et de me concentrer. C'est à peine si je peux m'annoncer à la détente, North ne tenant pas en place.

La fameuse détente est un chaos des plus totales. Mon étalon refuse tout compromis et m'arrache les bras en mettant sa tête entre ses jambes. Je remercie quand même ma bonne étoile d'avoir mis un Side Pull et non un mord, qui l'aurait cruellement blessé.

Les quelques obstacles que je franchis sont une catastrophe. North saute à l'envers avec le dos creux en ronflant furieusement. Les cavaliers présent dans la carrière se moque ouvertement de moi ainsi que de mon employeur, ce qui me rends folle de rage. Cette fois, je tire brusquement sur mes rênes, et rouge de sueur je feule :

-C'est quoi ton problème ! Tu as des choses à dire à mon patron sur ses chevaux, vas-y directement plutôt que de le faire sur le dos de son employée !

La fille à la tête de pékinois ne se laisse pas démonter et réplique :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sûre que Lucius est déjà mort de honte à l'heure qu'il est ! Quel idiot d'avoir embaucher une fille aussi minable que toi !

-T'es jalouse ? Je crache avec un demi sourire avant de me retourner car on annonce mon numéro.

0oo00oo0

Le soleil de plomb tape durement sur la robe blanche de North, luisante de transpiration. Je m'apprête à entrer dans la carrière quand quelqu'un saisit mes rênes et je croise le regard glacial de Lucius qui murmure rapidement :

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Marie. Mais faite en sorte que ce cheval vous écoute !

Je lui répliquerais bien d'aller se faire voir mais évidemment ça ne serait pas politiquement correct. Je me contente donc d'hocher la tête avant de récupérer brutalement mes rênes et d'entrer en piste. Quand je prends le galop, North Wind ne fais que ruer et encore ruer. Cette fois, je pers patiemment et je siffle :

-Arrête !

L'étalon me fait comprendre son mécontentement avec une ruade de plus quand la cloche tinte. Sur la ligne droite menant au premier verticale d'1m40. Je lui redis encore :

-Arrête Vent du Nord. Ici c'est comme à la maison ! Tu retrouveras Élégance après.

Nous passons l'obstacle par miracle, si bien que je me demande si je ne vais pas devoir déclarer forfait. Dans la courbe, je murmure presque suppliante :

-North ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas faire ça seule !

Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'amélioration. North à les oreilles plaquées en arrière pour m'écouter et je lui murmure des petits secrets en reprenant contact avec douceur dans son chanfrein.

Je le sais, j'en suis convaincue, le troisième obstacle sera le bon. Oh, ils vont tous arrêter de rire quand ils découvrirons notre potentiel !

North hénit furieusement en franchissant la rivière, s'envolant littéralement au dessus, sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs.

Maintenant, le plus dur devient de retenir l'étalon qui semble avoir retrouver tout son amour de l'obstacle.

Je regarde avec un sourire le mur qui a effrayé plus de la moitié des cavaliers. Oh oui, nous allons le franchir, le survoler sans efforts. North me met une belle marge de 45 cm au dessus de la dernière brique en plastique, avant de se réceptionner en douceur pour franchir le dernier vertical, et arrêter le chrono.

Je flatte bruyamment l'encolure de l'étalon trempé de sueur, en enfouissant ma tête dans ses crins, le visage radieux.

Cependant, le calme dans l'assemblée me paraît drôlement inquiétant quand je relève la tête, la voix dans le micro annonce avec nonchalance :

-Après délibération, la première place revient aux écuries Malfoy par Marie Nilsen montée sur North Wind pour un temps de 4min09 !

Je m'attends à un rugissement dans le publique mais je suis surprise en n'entendant que quelques timides applaudissements. Je reste en piste, en attendant les autres gagnants pour le tour d'honneur. Théodore est arrivé en deuxième place et Pansy en troisième. Élégance obtient la belle cinquième place.

À la fin du tour, je desselle rapidement North qui est ensuite réquisitionner pour la photo d'honneur entouré de la famille Malfoy aux sourires froids.

J'en profite pour aller me rafraîchir et je tombe sur Pansy qui s'approche de moi en roulant des hanches. Je la regarde faire curieusement en hésitant entre avoir honte pour elle ou exploser de rire. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle prend un verre d'eau en murmurant :

-ça c'est pour ton inacceptable comportement ! La prochaine fois, prend garde ! Sale garce !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver le verre d'eau composé du liquide et du verre qui vient se fracasser contre ma joue, me trempant et m'entaillant la pommette au passage.

Je tombe accroupie en secouant la tête, voyant dans le flou, Pansy disparaître rapidement.

Ma haine et égale à ma honte alors que je trace dans l'allée pour rejoindre la camion et attendre Henry.

Je colle ma main sur ma coupure qui reste superficielle mais qui saigne abondamment, en ruminant des plans de mort contre cette peste.

Théodore m'arrête, inquiet en demandant :

-Tout va bien ?

-Lâche-moi ! Je gronde en me dégageant d'un coup d'épaule.

-Non. Il réplique. Il faut aller te soigner.

-Lâche-moi, bordel ! Je jure en le poussant violemment avant de m'enfuir en courant, ravalant mes larmes.

0oo00oo0

Quand nous arrivons enfin aux écuries, je m'empresse de ranger les affaires et de descendre les chevaux, n'ayant que l'envie de rentrer chez moi.

Henry a eu le bon goût de ne rien demander, juste de me tendre une compresse et du sparadrap.

Une fois les corvées achevées, je flatte avec amour les deux chevaux avant de saluer le maître d'écurie et de partir.

Quand la porte de la maison est enfin fermée dans mon dos, je me laisser glisser le long de celui-ci en sentant tout le poids du stress de la journée s'envoler, me laissant épuisée.

Je crois que j'ai dus m'endormir puisque ce sont des coups répétés sur la porte qui m'ont fais ouvrir les yeux, à l'endroit où je me suis laissée tomber.

Quand j'entrouvre la porte en bois, je tombe sur monsieur Malfoy et je soupire en m'écartant. Il rentre en disant sobrement :

-J'étais venu vous féliciter et m'excuser du comportement inexcusable de la part de Pansy Parkinson.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, en me laissant tomber sur une chaise en évitant de grimacer sous mes courbatures.

-Quoiqu'il en soit. Repend Lucius. Je tenais à vous féliciter. Vous les avez tous bluffés. Pourtant, le parcours était mal partit mais vous avez sus retourner la situation à votre avantage !

-C'est mon travail. Je grogne.

-Certes et vous l'avez merveilleusement bien exécutée ! Vous avez l'air épuisée ?

Je lui jette un regard l'air de dire « tu crois ?! », avant de soupirer :

-Après deux parcours d'1m40, oui je suis fatiguée.

-Bien alors je ferais mieux de vous laisser vous reposer. Souffle le blond en se levant.

Je le regarde faire un peu grogie avant de me reprendre et de le raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte. Lucius me dévisage curieusement sur le porche avant de se pencher avec douceur et d'effleurer ma joue avec ses lèvres en murmurant

-Faite de beaux rêves, Marie...


	8. Partie de chasse

**Nouuuuuuuuuveau Chapiiiiiiiiitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je l'ai écris d'une traite ! j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions !**

 **Bisous magiques mes licornes !**

 **0oo000oo0**

Je passe pour une fois assez vite sur le comportement déplacé de Lucius Malfoy en m'écroulant sur le lit. Bien qu'un part de moi est eu envie de plus et qu'une autre se serait bien contentée de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis heureuse d'être dimanche, le réveil affiche 9h42 du matin. Je m'étire douloureusement dans mon lit avant d'oser me lever et de me traîner comme une larve, jusqu'à la salle de bain pour essayer de me délasser.

Sous le jet chaud, je repense à ce que me disais Gérard : « Si tu veux aller mieux et te débarrasser de tes courbatures, tu n'as qu'à moyen, vaincre le mal par le mal ! ».

Je grimace à cette pensée mais mon ancien patron a raison, un bon footing ne peux que me faire aller mieux. J'ai presque envie de pleurer en passant une brassière de sport et un short moulant qui s'arrête au dessus des genoux. Courir ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pendant environ trente minutes.

Passer ce cap, il faudra que je tienne encore une autre demie heure avant de pouvoir m'arrêter. Je hais le décrassage !

Sur la terrasse, en train d'enfiler mes chaussures de sport, Henry me salue au loin en sortant avec une brouette de fumier. Cet homme est vraiment à toutes épreuves ! Cependant, ce n'est pas lui que a enchaîné deux parcours hier.

J'hume profondément l'air, encore teinté de la fraîcheur matinale avant de m'élancer en boitillant en direction du parc. Je ris nerveusement en serrant les dents alors que je pénètre dans la forêt un peu plus dense. Au fur et à mesure de ma course, mes muscles se chauffent et se décrassent d'eux-même. Je tombe dans un rythme plutôt lent mais qui me conviens parfaitement, me permettant de m'échapper dans mes pensées.

Je me maudis une fois plus enfoncée dans la forêt d'avoir omis mes chaussettes montantes. Ici l'herbe est plus dense et encore trempée de la rosé matinale.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand un mouvement entre les arbres m'interpelle, les feuilles bruissent légèrement comme si quelqu'un m'épiait. Je me fige comme une biche prise aux aboies, en essayant de percer la masse du feuillage. Mon cœur tambourine tellement fort, qu'il m'ordonnerait presque de détaler aussi vite que je le peux.

Puis, les paroles de Monsieur Malfoy s'insinuent traîtreusement dans mon esprit. Il y a des gens qui me veulent du mal et d'autres qui pourrait me faire des choses pas très agréable, si ils apprenaient que je travaille chez cette famille. Je m'attends presque à voir pointer un laser rouge sur ma poitrine comme les films d'action américains mais au lieu de ça, les craquements s'intensifient et je manque de tomber dans les pommes.

Un magnifique cerf à 12 cors, sort des sapins et s'arrête tranquillement pour me fixer. Je dois être assez curieuse à voir, rouge puis livide en retenant mon souffle. Le soulagement et la surprise de voir un animal aussi majestueux, ne me font pas reprendre de l'air, si bien que j'inspire bruyamment pour ne pas m'étouffer et ce son ,fait fuir la bête dans des bons agiles et légers.

-Je crois, que j'ai bien faillis mourir de peur ! Je souffle, après mettre assise sur une pierre pour reprendre contenance.

-Je pense que vous auriez mieux dut ! Gronde une voix menaçante dans mon dos.

Je bondis en glapissant comme un chien pris en faute, avant de fusiller le cavalier du regard quand je reconnais Lucius Malfoy.

Celui-ci pousse un rire moqueur avant de dire :

-Et bien, me serais-ce trompé de proie ? A vous voir bondir ainsi, je pourrais vous prendre pour une biche !

-Et vous vous trouvez drôle, je suppose ! Je feule, en essayant de me remettre de mes émotions en inspirant profondément de grandes goulées d'air.

-Pardonnez-moi. Sourit le blond, en mettant pied à terre. J'étais parti à la chasse et je traquais ce cerf depuis de longues heures. Je l'avais enfin en joue sur le chemin, quand il vous a croisé. Votre présence l'a fait fuir et à mon avis, je ne retrouverais désormais plus sa trace.

-Quel dommage. Je souffle, en caressant les naseaux du grand hongre, gris pommelé.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je disais « quel dommage ». je réponds en m'éclaircissant la voix. Je trouve les cerfs trop jolis pour être chassés.

-Je vous l'accorde. Conçoit Lucius. Les cerfs sont des animaux majestueux et aussi les plus nobles et les plus rusés à chasser. Sur une saison, je m'autorise seulement un cerf, parfois je n'en ai pas du tout.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules tandis que le blond décoche la flèche de son arc long, fait en bois clair avant de l 'attacher solidement à des sangles sur la selle, le long de sa jambe. Puis il me tend la main avec un air entendu. À nouveau, je le dévisage, effarée avant qu'il ne soupire en lâchant :

-Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner chez vous ? Vous devez sûrement être gelée et je me sentirais coupable de vous laisser aussi loin dans la forêt après la frayeur que je vous ai causé.

Je manque de tomber sur le derrière à ses paroles. C'est bien la première fois, que M Malfoy fait preuve d'autant d'attention et en plus ose s'excuser sur son domaine. Un sourire farceur se peint sur mon visage et je fais mine de lui saisir la main alors qu'à la dernière seconde, je lui déchausse rapidement le pied de l'étrier. Puis, j'enquille le mien dedans avant de sauter souplement à califourchon, juste derrière la selle.

Le hongre se contente de secouer mollement la tête, avant de prendre le pas, un peu précipitamment. Me retrouvant en déséquilibre, je bascule contre le dos de mon employeur et instinctivement, je saisis sa taille pour ne pas tomber sur le côté.

Me sentant aussi proche de lui, je me décolle rapidement en agrippant les rebords de la selle avant de bafouiller des excuses, rouge de confusion.

Lucius se contente de pousser un rire, rauque et profond qu vibre étrangement. Il ne dit rien alors que nous sommes dans la forêt et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon corps, plaqué contre son dos que j'ai deviné musclé. Je me sens également miteuse, comparé à cet homme qui même en tenue de chasse conserve un classe et une élégance rare. J'ai presque envie de pleurer tant le tableau que nous affichons doit faire honte au conte de princesse sur le cheval de leur prince charmant.

Lucius dit soudain, me sortant de mes pensées :

-Qu diriez-vous de longer la forêt par la face sud, pour aller au bout de mon domaine ? Je crois que vous n'avez encore jamais explorée ce coin ?

-Euh...Et bien, oui. Enfin non. Je bafouille. Bref, je vous suis.

Lucius opine du chef, avant de talonner légèrement le cheval qui se lance dans un petit galop parfait. J'attrape cette fois des deux mains, la taille de l'homme qui exerce avec sa main une légère pression sur mon bras, pour me faire comprendre de ne pas le lâcher.

Je remercie une fois de plus, mon fort intérieur d'avoir eu le temps de courir assez longtemps pour ne pas souffrir d'être en croupe, ballotter par la cadence bondissante du destrier.

Le vent encore frais, me gifle les bras nue un peu trop violemment à mon goût. Je profite de cette excuse, pour me rapprocher un peu plus de M Malfoy, en posant ma tête contre son épaule et en essayant de réprimer un frisson. Je n'ai pas envie que cette promenade s'arrête.

Si lucius est surprit de mon geste, il n'en montre rien. Il se contente de garder le regard droit devant, en tenant fermement mais avec douceur, les rênes de son cheval.

Moi, je me noie dans l'odeur de mon patron. Je m'attendais à trouver un parfum de grande marque mais au lieu de ça, son odeur naturelle enivre mes sens. C'est un mélange d'agrume avec de légère note boisée et chocolatée. Tout se fond et se confond dans un subtil et parfait mélange. Le genre de mélange qui vous rendrait accroc en moins de deux minutes.

Lucius bifurque dans un petit sentier à gauche. Cependant, il est assez large pour pouvoir continuer de galoper en toute sécurité.

Cette fois, nous nous prenons le vent de face et je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes tremblements de froid .

M Malfoy tire aussitôt sur les rênes, pour repasser au pas et me lance une moue désapprobatrice avant de défaire une cape, enroulée par de fine lanière en cuir sur le devant de la selle et de me la tendre en disant :

-Voyons Marie, vous me décevez presque ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que vous aviez froid. Je ne veux pas d'une championne malade !

Je détourne les yeux, honteuse de m'être comportée comme une adolescente avant d'oser m'enrouler dans la cape faite en laine chaude. Lucius reprend :

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Encore un petit quart d'heure et nous serons à la lisière de mon domaine.

Je hoche la tête avant de demander sans même pouvoir me retenir :

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous demande pardon. Répond poliment le blond.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ? Je reformule.

-Et bien, vous m'aviez dit souffrir de la solitude. Il se trouve que ce matin, j'ai le temps et ma partie de chasse c'est terminé plus tôt que prévu. J'ai mis ce temps libre à profit. M'en voulez-vous ?

-Non ! Je m'exclame un peu trop vite.

Je devine déjà le sourire moqueur de Monsieur et je me permet de pincer légèrement son bras ce qui le fait rire et sourire de plus belle.

Nous sortons enfin de la forêt, et je sens avec délectation, le soleil chauffer mes orteils gelés. Lucius dit en me montrant du doigt :

-Nous allons nous arrêter là-bas. Je pense que vous ne serez pas contre une petite pause.

Pas besoin de répondre à ça . Il a parfaitement deviné que j'avais besoin de me délasser les jambes. Les cavalcades en croupe ne sont vraiment pas une pure partie de plaisir !

Quand nous nous arrêtons enfin, je découvre avec joie, un petit lac bordé par la forêt et je ne résiste pas à la tentation de tremper mes doigts dans l'eau, juste tiède.

Je me jure intérieurement de revenir ici, dès que possible pour me baigner avec North. J'observe à distance, Lucius qui hume et guette la cime des grands sapins avec une aisance naturelle. Cet homme est taillé pour la vie en extérieur, rien qu'à voir son teint épanoui et son visage arboré une tranquillité et une assurance naturelle, il n'y a pas a en douter.

-J'étais sûr que cet endroit vous plairait. Souffle l'homme, sans quitter les arbres des yeux.

-Vous avez bien pensé. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous pensez rarement mal. Je réplique un sourire aux lèvres.

Lucius me dévisage, un peu moqueur avant d'aller décrocher son arc de sa monture . Il récupère également son carquois et je demande :

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-J'aimerais avoir un canard à défaut d'un cerf pour le repas. Il se contente de répondre en fixant le carquois à sa cuisse.

N'ayant aucunes envies d'assister à une partie de chasse, je cherche désespérément une parade avant de glapir, presque malgré moi :

-Et si vous me donniez une leçon ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Il rit.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je répond sur le ton du défi, un peu vexée par son manque de considération.

-Très bien. Il soupire amusé. Alors venez vous placer ici.

Je me met à l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué, c'est à dire devant lui. Lucius enroule ses bras par dessus les miens en me plaçant l'arc dans les mains. Il murmure :

-Tenez l'arc avec votre main gauche et de la droite venez saisir la corde. Tendez la jusqu'à votre nez.

J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux mais l'arc est vraiment dur à bander. Lucius m'aide un peu, tout en glissant sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale en chuchotant sur un ton qui n'a rien d'un professeur :

-Tenez vous plus droite et le coude moins haut. Très bien. Maintenant marie, visez le tronc du bouleau, face à vous. Trois points d'encrage vous mèneront au cœur de la cible. Liez ensemble la queue de la flèche, sa pointe et le centre de la cible. Liez les ensemble et une fois qu'ils seront parfaitement alignés, décochez la flèche.

Je tente de me concentrer sur ses instructions mais ma vision se floute sur les trois points. J'inspire profondément, sentant la corde et les plumes de la flèche me chatouiller le nez. Trois points... Trois points... Je lâche la corde et la flèche part à toute allure se figer dans le tronc, dans le nœud au centre.

-C'est un très bon tir pour une première fois. Chuchote Lucius, toujours dans mon dos.

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, quand je me fige sous la main de Lucius, glissant sur ma hanche avant de soulever mon débardeur et d'effleurer ma peau. Cette fois, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de surprise et de frustration. Lucius m'attire brusquement contre lui et il murmure la voix rauque et autoritaire à mon oreille :

-Et bien Marie, que vous arrive t-il ? Pourtant, plus aucunes potions ne font effets !

Sa main remonte le long de mon épaule, puis saisit ma nuque et ma mâchoire avec violence, me forçant à tourner mon regard vers lui. Je croise des yeux brûlants de désir mais aussi d'autres choses. De colère mélangé à de l'amertume, j'ai l'impression. Cette fois, il gronde menaçant :

-Alors ? Que faite-vous ?

La peur commence à me tortiller les entrailles. Ses ongles rentrent cruellement dans ma joue et il n'ai pas décidé à me lâcher, malgré mes coups d'épaules. C'est à mon tour de laisser parler la colère, et je feule en balançant mon talon dans ses bijoux de famille :

-Je vous emmerde !

Alors que Lucius tombe à genoux, rouge de douleur de de rage, je détale aussi vite que si j'étais une biche poursuivit par un chasseur.

La peur ne me quitte pas une seule seconde, alors que je sprint dans la forêt, persuadée d'entendre à tout moment le bruit des sabots d'un cheval, lancé à toute vitesse avec son cavalier prêt à me tuer.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, c'est à peine si j'arrive à respirer. Je me précipite sur le verrou et m'enferme à double tours. Puis, je tire tout les rideaux avant de me précipiter sur un verre d'eau , que je vomis à peine avalé.

C'est finalement épuisée et terrifiée, que je m'écroule sur le sol en proie à une crise de larme dévastatrice.

0o00o0

Trois coups sur la porte me font ouvrir des yeux paniqués. Après ma séance de lamentation, j'ai très certainement du m'endormir. Et je grimace en me levant du sol froid et dur, en me disant que j'ai dus rêver les coups.

Pourtant, je sursaute quand les coups à la porte se répète. L'incident dans la forêt encore très frais dans ma mémoire, me fait trembler de la tête au pied. Encore plus, quand la voix masculine dit derrière la lourde porte :

-Je vous en prie Marie, laissez-moi entrer, je ne vous ferez pas le moindre mal.

Je lâche un rire nerveux, qu'il doit sûrement entendre puisqu'il reprend :

-Je comprends votre réticence, surtout après l'épisode dans la forêt. Mais, je vous donne ma parole, je ne vous ferez rien. J'ai même pris votre contrat si vous souhaitez démissionner. Je vais vous le glisser sous la porte pour vous prouver ma bonne foi.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique de feuilles de papier qu'on froissent. Et quelques secondes plus tard, mon contrat apparaît sous la porte, je le ramasse, indécise.

Finalement, je décide d'ouvrir la porte, en me reculant précipitamment en serrant le contrat contre ma poitrine. Je dévisage l'homme entrer dans la maison, les yeux grands ouvert par la peur et la colère.

Dans ma précipitation, je percute la table en chêne et je manque de m'effondrer, si Lucius ne m'avais pas retenue. Je feule, inquiète à son contact et il me lâche comme si je l'avais brûlé. Puis, il soupire avant de dire en fermant la porte :

-J'étais simplement venu me quérir de vos nouvelles après mon comportement déplacé ce matin.

Je me contente de hocher la tête en tremblant, trop submerger par mes émotion pour arriver à articuler le moindre mot. Déplacé ? Il se fou de qui ! Il a presque faillit me tuer ! Je ne pourrais jamais oublier son regard possédé, par la haine et tourmenté par des questions que je ne connais pas. Il s'exclame cette fois-ci :

-Marie ! Dites quelque chose !

Je voudrais bien, mais un flot de parole sans queue ni tête, sortent de ma bouche alors que je sens mes jambes refuser de me porter. Mon teint ne doit pas être beau à voir, puisque Lucius vire livide et je dois avouer que cela contraste joliment avec ses cheveux platines.

Cette fois, il me saisis fermement par les épaules avant de siffler, inquiet :

-Mais ! Vous êtes brûlante !

Sa main glisse alors sur mon front et mes yeux roulent de terreur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire, je pensais connaître un peu l'homme qu'est mon employeur. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée du début à la fin.

Pourtant, c'est avec une infime douceur qu'il glisse ses bras sous mes épaules et mes genoux, en me soulevant du sol comme si je ne pesais rien.

Et m'assois sur le vieux sofa en cuir usé et craqué. Il me gronde alors comme une enfant :

-Je vous avez bien dit de ne pas me cacher que vous aviez froid. Voilà le résultat, vous avez attrapé au mieux un bon rhume, au pire une belle grippe !

Pour les deux cas, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'enrayer le plus possible la maladie, un bon bain chaud mentholé !

Je le vois se pencher sous la cuisinière, pour vérifier si le feu est allumé. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il est mort depuis ce matin et je l'entend pester, en même temps qu'il le fait démarrer à une vitesse hallucinante. Je décide de mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre, trop engourdie pour réfléchir correctement.

Une fois la cuisinière bourrée de bois, Lucius se dirige vers la bouilloire et dix minute plus tard, il me colle un thé brûlant entre les mains en m'ordonnant de boire. Je lui fait l'affront de refuser, ne souhaitant plus rien de cet homme à part qu'il parte de la maison pour que je puisse ensuite reprendre ma liberté.

Il dit avec calme :

-Marie, buvez ! Je comprends votre provocation mais vous rendre malade ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Vous ne mettrez que votre vie et votre santé en périls.

Ces paroles sont justes et agaçantes. Pendant une seconde, l'envie me prends de lui jeter ma tasse brûlante sur le visage mais je me ravise, en haussant les épaules avant de tremper mes lèvres dedans.

Lucius acquiesce silencieusement, avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je l'entends pousser une exclamation de ravissement et il revient avec un sourire, quelques minutes plus tard.

Il m'ordonne de me lever mais mes jambes et mon esprit refuse d'obtempérer, alors à nouveau, il me porte jusqu'à la baignoire, taillée dans la roche.

L'eau sent divinement bon, et les fumerolles de vapeur me débouche déjà les poumons. Lucius m'assois sur le rebord, avant de me lever les bras au ciel et de tirer sur mon débardeur. Il fait de même pour mon short de course et je détourne les yeux, cette fois rouge de confusion et non à cause de la fièvre.

-Me laissez-vous faire ? Il souffle en cherchant mon regard.

Trop épuisée et confuse pour répondre, je laisse échapper un petit sanglot pitoyable qui semble toucher l'homme, puisque celui-ci me prend alors contre lui. Il chuchote alors en me caressant le dos :

-Je n'en regarderais rien mais il faudrait au moins quitter votre brassière. Je promets de détourner le regard.

Joignant les gestes à la paroles, il dégrafe mon soutien gorge de sport. Je lève des yeux timides sur lui et je constate avec stupeur qu'il tient sa promesse, ses yeux étant rivés contre le mur d'en face.

Avec dextérité, il m'aide à quitter les bretelles et je retrouve enfin pleinement possession de ma cage thoracique.

Je me laisse ensuite glisser dans l'eau avec le support solide, du bras de Lucius qui ne me regarde toujours pas.

L'eau est délicieusement chaude et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner quand je me glisse entièrement dedans. Je ne sais pas ce que le blond a mit dedans mais l'eau est très trouble, laiteuse presque blanche.

D'un petit son de la gorge, je lui fais comprendre qu'il peut me regarder et il m'adresse un léger sourire en dégageant une mèche de cheveux.

Je murmure les yeux lourds et la voix rauque :

-Pourquoi...

-Parce que . Soupire Lucius. Parce que vous me troublez à un très haut point, Marie. Peu de femmes, pratiquement aucunes peuvent se vanter d'une telle chose. Vous ignorez tant de choses. Je ne peux que comprendre votre frayeur et vos doutes mais les savoir vous rendrais vulnérable. Je n'aurais jamais dus vous traiter de la sorte, dans les bois. Mais je vous en prie, restez ! Cela ne se reproduira plus !

Je l'écoute, bercée par sa voix en ne sachant que répondre. Mes pensées sont trop lourdes comme englués dans une colle, épaisse et visqueuse. Je me contente de sortir une main de l'eau et de la poser sur celle de Lucius. C'est la seule réponse que j'arrive à lui donner pour le moment. L'homme la saisit avec douceur, avant de la porter à ses lèvres puis à sa joue. Je le regarde faire, hypnotisée.

Écoutant mon instinct, ou la fièvre, je ne sais pas trop quelle folie m'a pris de faire un tel geste. Je me redresse en tirant sur le bras de Lucius, qui me dévisage surprit et inquiet. Je continue mon ascension, en glissant ma main derrière la nuque du blond, en savourant la caresse de ses cheveux. Je le tire doucement et avec fermeté à moi.

Nos visages sont tellement proche, que je peux sentir son souffle sur ma joue et ses yeux de glace brûler mon corps entièrement. Au moment, où nos lèvres vont se rencontrer, Lucius perd l'équilibre, en jurant avant de glisser entièrement dans le bain.

Je le regarde s'asseoir face à moi, en tentant de sauver les apparences. Mais ses vêtements trempés ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille me font éclater de rire. Un rire douloureux puisque je m'étouffe dans une quinte de toux.

Lucius hausse les épaules d'un mouvement amusé, avant de me surprendre à mon tour en quittant sa chemise blanche et argent et son pantalon noir, avec une aisance naturelle.

Puis, il se contente de glisser ses mains de nouveau, sous mes épaules et de m'attirer à lui. Je savoure le contact de mon dos contre son torse, toutes peurs envolées. Ses longues mèches de cheveux me chatouillent gentiment les épaules et le buste. Pendant ce temps là, Lucius, dévore mon cou de multiples baisers brûlants et tendres.

Fatiguée, je me cale mieux contre lui en fermant les yeux. Lucius entrelace ses doigts aux miens, en caressant avec douceur mon visage.

Puis la chaleur et l'atmosphère de la salle de bain ont raisons de moi. Je finis par m'endormir, apaisée contre l'homme qui m'a effrayé quelques heures plus tôt.


	9. Soit mienne

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je publie et j'écris plus vite que mon ombre en ce moment ahah ! L'inspiration est revenue en force et j'espère pouvoir la garder encore longtemps ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Des bisous d amour mes licornes 3**

 **0oo000oo00**

À mon réveil, je suis nue dans mon lit, chauffé par les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Je tends paresseusement la main pour voir si se trouve une autre présence mais je ne suis accueillis que par les draps, légèrement froissés.

Je roule sur le côté en serrant un coussin contre moi, alors que les événements d'hier se remettent en place lentement dans mon esprit.

Lucius dans ma salle de bain.. Dans mon bain ! Ses baisers, ses caresses .. Je me rappelle m'être endormis sur son épaule, je me souviens à peine de lui, me sortant du bain et me portant au lit. C'est comme un rêve qu'on a du mal à saisir au réveil.

En tournant la tête vers la table de nuit, je découvre une rose blanche posée avec délicatesse sur le rebord. Je souris légèrement, il n'y a pas de mot mais je sais qu'il s'agît de Lucius. Sa façon à lui de s'excuser en évitant les mots.

Maman me disait souvent que les véritables sentiments se passaient de paroles. Un regard ou un geste suffit à nous faire comprendre les intentions d'un être.

Je retombe entre les oreillers, n'ayant aucune envie de me lever, je préférais me noyer dans les souvenirs de notre bain, avec mon employeur. Une vague de désir me submerge au niveau du ventre et je gronde de frustration. Comme j'aurais aimé que Lucius soit dans le lit ce matin, je ne suis pas sûre que je lui aurais résisté. Et de toute manière, je me demande si j'en aurais eu réellement envie.

Comme fantasmer sur des ébats qui n'auront pas lieu ne sert à rien, je décide de me lever en me sentant en bien meilleure forme qu'hier soir.

L'horloge affiche 8h34, je ne pense pas que Henry m'en voudra pour mon retard. Le prochain concours étant dans deux semaines, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi et les chevaux doivent se ménager encore quelques jours.

Préférant rester prudente, je n'avale qu'un café léger, je ne suis pas certaine que mon estomac aurait supporter plus. Je grimace en m'habillant sous le poids de mes courbatures, Lucius avait peut-être raison, j'ai sûrement attraper quelque chose proche d'une grippe.

Se lamenter ne servira à rien, j'inspire profondément avant de franchir le seuil de ma porte et d'avancer d'un pas bien décider vers les écuries !

0oo00oo0

-Tout va bien Marie ? Me demande Henry, alors que je pénètre dans le bâtiment.

-Oui. Je tente de sourire. Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai attrapé un mauvais rhume hier et je n'ai pas entendu le réveil ce matin.

Je glousse, en pensant que c'est sûrement Lucius qui a dut le désactiver car le tintamarre que cause cet engin de malheur n'aurait pas manquer de me faire sauter du lit. Le maître d'écurie ne devinant pas la cause de mes rires se contente de répondre :

-Bien. De toute évidence, vous avez l'air de mieux vous porter. Faite tout de même attention à vous. Je suis sûr que M Malfoy, vous préférerez une journée de plus chez vous, plutôt qu'une semaine si vous empirez votre état.

-Oui, je comprends. Merci Henry. Je réponds poliment. De toute manière, ce matin je me contenterais de longer les chevaux et de travailler la séparation entre North et Élégance.

Le vieil homme hoche simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner au fond de l'écurie, sans ajouter un mot. Je soupire en m'adressant à l'étalon gris :

-Bon autant commencer par le plus compliqué, toi. J'espère que tu vas te décider à m'écouter, je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui.

North m'écoute attentivement, les oreilles pointées en avant. Il s'amuse à fouiller dans mon cou à la recherche de friandises et de sucres. Je ris doucement en caressant ses naseaux aussi doux que du velours, avant d'enfouir ma tête contre sa joue.

J'aime être là, simplement contre lui à me faire bercer par sa respiration calme et sereine. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade, ce cheval est aussi imprévisible qu'une journée en montagne. Mais je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant. Nous nous ressemblons et nous nous comprenons bien mieux que n'importe qui.

-Allez. Je souffle. Allons te dégourdir les jambes.

North, me suit docilement dans l'allée centrale. Il ne jette même pas un coup d'oeil à Élégance qui relève la tête pour le saluer sur son passage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Parfois, je me demande bien ce qui lui passe dans la tête mais le voir snober sa meilleure amie avec autant de dédain, ne peux que me rappeler mon employeur. Je clame :

-Allons Vent du Nord, tu ne vas pas prendre exemple sur notre patron ! Je ne suis pas sûre de supporter deux M Malfoy.

Le regard indigné et horrifié que semble me lancer l'étalon me ferait presque mourir de rire, si une quinte de toux ne m'avais pas couper le souffle.

Je m'agrippe à la barrière de la carrière, exténuée tentant de reprendre mon souffle sous ma respiration sifflante.

Une fois en place dans la carrière, je fait décrire des ronds à North en lui faisant allonger le pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de resserrer ma veste contre moi. Le vent me paraît glacial, toute l'ambiance l'est. Le soleil est caché derrière une masse brumeuse, épaisse. Je pense que nous ne le verrons pas de la journée. Même les arbres semblent être d'accord avec le temps, leurs branches se balançant et grinçant sinistrement.

Secouant la tête pour me sortir ses sombres pensées, j'envoie North au trot. Il s'exécute à merveille sans même jeter une ruade. Je crois qu'il a compris que je n'étais pas en état de lutter et au lieu d'en profiter, il se montre exemplaire.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux m'assaille les poumons et je me retrouve agenouillée dans le sable, les yeux ruisselant de larme, tant ma poitrine est douloureuse.

North qu'en à lui, revient gentiment au milieu du cercle et me regarde patiemment. Je lui flatte l'encolure en m'excusant avant de le renvoyer au trot, à l'autre main. Je profite de cinq minutes de tranquillité, l'étalon se mettant parfaitement en place de lui même avant de m'arracher une nouvelle fois la gorge.

Cette fois, je suis obligée de m'allonger pour reprendre contenance et quand je tourne la tête, je tombe sur les bottes de Henry qui se penche sur moi, visiblement inquiet. Il demande :

-Tout va bien Marie ?

-Je pète la forme.. Je tente de sourire.

-Et plus sérieusement ? Me gronde le maître d'écuries.

-Je crois que j'ai attraper un rhume plus virulent que ce que je pensais. J'avoue en me sentant minable.

-Allons, levez-vous ! M'ordonne l'homme.

C'est ce que je fais avec son aide. Puis, il part détacher North Wind de la longe avant d 'enrouler celle-ci et de l'attacher à sa ceinture en cuir. Ensuite, il vient me soutenir pour me raccompagner chez moi.

Une fois assise dans le vieux sofa, Henry dit simplement :

-Je préviendrais M Malfoy de votre état. Vous, restez ici et reposez-vous. Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à passer vous voir. Avant que je ne parte, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Je lui fais signe que non et il me salue silencieusement avant de sortir de la maison. En me laissant seule et honteuse.

0oo00oo0

il s'est déjà écoulé quatre heures, depuis qu'Henry m'a ramené à la maison. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Lucius et de toute manière, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Je me sens trop honteuse et gamine. Il m'avais bien prévenue que je risquais d'attraper froid en ne lui disant rien dans la forêt. Après tout, cela est bien fait pour moi.

Cependant, je commence à m'inquiéter. Mes quintes de toux sont parfois si violentes que je vomis le contenue de mon estomac. Ma fièvre ne cesse d'empirer et je n'ai avalé qu'un pauvre doliprane qui traînait dans mon sac à main.

Finalement, je me roule en boule dans le sofa, devant le feu de la cuisinière en me demandant si je ne devrais pas aller chercher Henry.

Une main sur mon épaule me réveille quelques heures plus tard, je n'ai même pas entendue la personne rentrer dans la maison. Je me frotte les yeux en gémissant, sous mon mal de tête et de poumons avant de reconnaître Monsieur.

Celui-ci se contente de déboucher une étrange fiole et de me forcer à avaler le contenu qui à un goût très amer. Puis, il essuie avec un linge humide, mon front trempé de sueur. Je le regarde faire comme dans un rêve en me demandant si je ne suis pas d'ailleurs, en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Il demande, sa voix résonnant étrangement.

-Malade. Je chuchote. Et très honteuse.

-Comment ça ? Il réplique en prenant une chaise pour enlever mes bottes d'équitation.

-Vous devez penser que je ne suis qu'une petite chose fragile... J'articule difficilement. E vous m'aviez bien dit de ne pas vous cacher d'avoir eu froid hier, à cheval. Je ne vous ai pas écouté et voilà le résultat.

-Vous vous trompez. Il souffle en reposant mon pied. Je ne vous considère pas comme une chose fragile, loin de là. Vous êtes une jeune femme terriblement courageuse. Combien seraient restées après avoir entendu certaines révélations. Combien auraient fuient après avoir vécues, ce que vous avez vécue dans la forêt ? Je pense que vous avez la réponse, Marie.

-Vous êtes tellement détestable et adorable à la fois. Je chuchote en resserrant le plaid contre mes genoux.

-Je le sais. Il sourit. Mais surtout, ne le dite à personne !

Je ris légèrement en m'étouffant sous ma toux, déjà moins agressive. Je ne sais pas quel remède il m'a donné et je ne crois pas avoir envie de le savoir mais il est très efficace.

Lucius reprend la parole :

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous mettre au lit ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement, malgré le remède efficace, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à tenir correctement sur mes jambes. Sans me demander mon avis, Lucius me prends dans ses bras et je me retrouve noyée et apaisée dans son odeur, le bruissement du tissu de sa chemise me berçant étrangement.

Il me dépose avec douceur dans le lit en ouvrant la couette qui sent bon l'huile essentiel de patchouli. J'ose m'attarder la main sur son bras, alors qu'il déboutonne mon pantalon d'équitation avant de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes.

Je sens ses doigts se promener sur ma cuisse gauche, et froncer les sourcils. Il demande :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me redresse pour comprendre de quoi il parle et je soupire avec un sourire en répondant :

-Et bien, c'est un tatouage.

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de faire de cercle autour de la tête de cheval sauvage, moitié osseuse que je me suis encrée sur la cuisse. Je le sens redessiner les pétales des fleurs sauvages, les bouquets préférés de ma défunte mère.

Ses gestes sont si doux, si délicieux qu'un gémissement franchi la barrière de mes lèvres alors qu'il glisse sa main légèrement, à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Cette fois, je supplie :

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes un homme marié et de plus, mon employeur. Je... C'est de la torture ce que vous faites !

-Ainsi donc, vous me désirez... Il murmure en enlevant sa main.

-Que vous faut-il de plus ! Je siffle en me sentant en colère.

-Vous. Il lâche en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je réplique, abasourdie.

-C'est pourtant simple. Il se contente de répondre, la voix sûre. Je vous veux vous. Je veux que deveniez ma maîtresse.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je gémis en m'agitant. Je dois être en plein délire, mon patron ne peux pas me demander une telle chose.

Les lèvres de Lucius glissant de mon cou à mon épaule me font fermer la bouche, ainsi que les yeux sous ce doux supplice. Il gronde en me mordillant la peau :

-Que diriez-vous de e revoir ce soir à 21h00 ? Cela vous laisserais le temps de vous remettre, vous verrez que mon remède est très efficace. Et vous auriez le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition.

Incapable de formuler une réponse correcte, je me contente de hocher la tête ce qui semble satisfaire Lucius puisque celui-ci se lève, après avoir caresser une dernière fois ma cuisse.

0oo00oo0

Il est 20h55 et je tremble comme une feuille, debout dans la cuisine. Effectivement, Lucius n'a pas menti quand il m'a dit que son remède était très efficace. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme mais ma toux est passée ainsi que la fièvre.

J'ai donc pus prendre une douche, me préparer un peu et aérer la maison.

Les coups répétés à la porte renforcent mes tremblements. J'inspire profondément avant d'aller actionner la poignée en me décalant sur le côté, pour laisser passer M Malfoy.

Il m'adresse un regard sans expression, si bien que je me demande avoir rêvé notre entretien. Je lui propose de s'asseoir et un thé, qu'il accepte poliment.

Une fois installée face à lui, une tasse dans les mains, Lucius m'adresse un sourire en demandant

-Alors, avez-vous réfléchis à ma proposition ?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon breuvage et je m'écrie :

-On peux dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps ! Mais j'aurais quelques questions.

Lucius me fait signe de les lui poser, ce que je fais :

-Si je refuse, que ce passera t-il ?

-et bien, rien du tout. Il répond. Nous recommencerons simplement à avoir une relation employeur, employée. Et les choses n'iront pas plus loin. Bien sûr, je compterais sur votre discrétion à ce sujet.

Je hoche la tête avant de reprendre :

-Et si j'accepte ?

-Il vous faudra respecter quelques petites règles. Vous pourrez arrêter quand vous le souhaitez notre relation, sans risquer des représailles. Je vous demanderais une discrétion, bien entendu. Nous nous verrons sur les jours et les horaires que je déciderais. Nos rendez-vous seront intimes mais à l'extérieur aucunes complicités ne doit transparaître. Bien que je vous veuilles Marie, je n'éprouverais aucuns sentiments envers vous et je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez de même. Je ne veux aucunes jalousies, vous êtes libre d'avoir d'autres conquêtes, hors de mon domaine bien entendu.

Je ris nerveusement à ses paroles, en essayant de rassembler mes pensées avant de lâcher :

-Vous parlez comme si nous allions signer un contrat. Je n'oublie pas que si je dis oui, cela serait totalement immoral. Vous êtes marié !

-Si ce n'est que cela qui vous rebute, oui, je suis marié à une femme que je n'aime pas et qui ne m'aime pas. Sachez qu'elle possède bon nombre d'amant. Je n'y vois aucunes objections, elle m'a offert un héritier et tant qu'elle reste discrète sur ses agissements, je la laisse faire. Je suis un homme qui aime beaucoup les jeux du plaisir. Je ne me permettrais pas d'en priver les autres, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Pour ce qui est du contrat, oui c'est cela en quelque sorte. Nous serons liés à beaucoup plus, qu'un simple morceau de papier. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas.. Je gémis en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

-Allons Marie, la question est simple. Me désirez-vous ? Sourit Lucius.

-Je...Oui... Dire non, serait mentir. Je bafouille, confuse.

-Vous avez aimé mes mains et mes lèvres sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il reprend, charmeur.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, la tête me tournant un peu alors qu'il se lève en venant derrière moi et il chuchote à mon oreille.

-Vous êtes si jeune, Marie. Pensez à tout ce que je pourrais vous apprendre. N'oubliez pas, un seul mot de votre part et nous arrêtons tout, sans compromis. Laissez-moi vous faire mienne.

Son ton est si charmeur, je me demande qui de nous deux est le serpent. Ses doigts caressent ma mâchoire avec douceur, là ou s'est ongles s'étaient cruellement plantés. Son souffle dans mon oreille me fait frémir de peur et d'excitation. Il relève mon menton est dans ses yeux glacés, je comprends qu'il exige une réponse.

Écoute ton cœur. Voilà ce qu'aurait dit ma mère. Mais voilà aussi où ça l'a mené. Remettant mes états d'âme à plus tard, je franchis des derniers centimètres en posant mes lèvres sur celle de Lucius. Qui gronde de ravissement et de surprise.

Ensuite, tout c'est très vite enchaîné. Lucius m'a tiré avec l'empressement d'un enfant qui veux son cadeau après de long mois d'attente, jusqu' à la chambre.

Je peux à peine décrire à quel point Lucius est un amant doux, attentionné et en même temps bestial et autoritaire. Notre première nuit a été inoubliable, marquant mon corps au fer rouge.

Cependant, j'ai très vite compris une des premières règles. Il ne resterait jamais passer la nuit entière chez moi.

Le matin c'est un lit froid qui m'attendais, et je me suis demandée si mon cœur allait pouvoir le supporter...

Voici comment je suis devenue la maîtresse de Lucius Malfoy.


	10. Concert et Bières

**Et nouveau chapitre ! Je suis en mode productive en ce moment, c'est terrible ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me fait à chaque fois vraiment plaisir !**

 **Merci de me lire, je vous embrasse de Savoie 3 !**

 **0oo00oo0**

Deux jours ont passés depuis ma première nuit avec Lucius, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Son remède a été très efficace, je suis aujourd'hui complètement guérie. J'ai pus reprendre mon travail avec les chevaux et il était temps, nous avons reçus le futur parcours mais avec des obstacles manquants sur notre exemplaire, pour rajouter à la difficulté. Je devine sans peine qu'après l'oxer, nous risquons d'affronter un double mais je n'ai aucune idée si ce sera une rivière, ou de simples verticaux. Henry, m'a prévenu que nous concourions au domaine Green Leaf, un terrain particulièrement boisé comme l'indique son nom. Le propriétaire aurait un penchant pour le cross, alors je ferais bien de travailler sur des obstacles naturels.

C'est ainsi, que je me retrouve dans la forêt, le derrière dans la boue et l'eau en train de rager après North, plutôt content de lui.

-Et ça t'amuses ! Je feule, en dévisageant l'étalon qui a refusé de franchir un ruisseau.

North se contente de piaffer, en reniflant l'eau comme si elle pouvait le mordre. J'explose de rire en le voyant faire. Un étalon qui a peur de l'eau, on aura tout vu !

-Allez viens, rentrons. Je soupire, en tirant sur les rênes de Vent du Nord. Je ne peux pas remonter sur cette belle selle dans cet état.

Sur le chemin serpentant tranquillement entre les arbres, je tombe sur une cuvette d'eau naturelle et très calme. En somme, ce à quoi nous pourrions être confrontés en concours. Je hausse les épaules, après tout, trempée pour trempée. Je mets les deux pieds dans l'eau en invitant North à faire de même.

Aussitôt, il se campe sur ses appuis, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Je l'encourage d'un claquement de langue et il fait au moins l'effort de renifler la surface huileuse. Je tire un peu sur les rênes et il ose enfin poser un sabot dans l'eau avant d'engager le deuxième, puis lui entièrement. Je lui flatte avec force l'encolure en bondissant de joie. Nous faisons ainsi plusieurs passages, que North effectue à merveille. Je pense que demain, il osera sauter par dessus !

Je me dépêche de rentrer en frissonnant, cette fois, il est hors de question que je retombe malade. Une fois arrivée aux écuries, je m'empresse de panser North avant de courir chez moi pour me plonger dans des vêtements secs. J'enfile un sweat-shirt par précaution, je préfère avoir trop chaud que trop froid !

Mes bottes achetées par M Malfoy étant trempées, j'enfile les miennes et sans m'en rendre compte, j'oublie pour la première fois une des règles instaurées par Lucius. « Portez toujours quelque chose que j'ai mis à votre disposition ».

Quand je sors de la maison, je me sens très étrange, prise de vertige. La poignée entre mes mains se désintègre, rouille et tombe en morceau, tout semble se fissurer. Tout tremble, les éléments se défont et se font jusqu'à tomber en poussière. Un craquement sinistre me fait lever les yeux et la maison, ma maison, n'est plus qu'un tas de bois carbonisé.

Ma boite crânienne résonne étrangement, je n'entends que mon souffle me boucher les oreilles, mon regard se porte lentement sur le manoir. Le choc me coupe la respiration, si bien que mon cri meurt dans ma gorge. Je tombe à genoux avec une lenteur presque exagérée, en tenant ma tête dans mes mains. En proie à une folie, je crois perdre pied et la raison. Le manoir n'est plus qu'un sordide tas de ruines.

Ma tête me tourne tellement, les yeux embués de larmes, j'agrippe l'herbe pour essayer de m'encrer à quelque chose de réel. Les écuries, elles aussi ne sont plus qu'un carré de pierre témoignant simplement de la présence d'un vieux bâtiment réduit en ruine.

Je regarde mes mains horrifiée, m'attendant à devenir moi aussi, un déchet du paysage. Mais rien, je suis là comme si tout avait toujours été ainsi.

Cette fois, un gémissement strident franchi la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je rampe sur le sol en fermant les yeux, espérant retrouver un équilibre.

Soudain, alors que je sens mon esprit flancher complètement du côté de la folie. Quelqu'un me gifle brutalement en criant :

-Marie ! Marie ! Réveillez-vous ! Que vous arrive t-il ! Marie !

J'ouvre des yeux grands affolés, en hurlant complètement paniquée :

-Il n'y a plus rien ! Plus de maison ! Plus d'écuries ! Plus rien ! Que des ruines et de la cendre !

Je sens qu'on me lâche brusquement et qu'on détale en courant, vers je ne sais où. Il n'y a plus rien de toute manière. Quand la personne revient, elle me colle quelque chose dans les mains. Je sens un tissus, peut-être un tee -shirt.

Puis, je me sens flotter ou porter. Je ne sais pas. Cette fois, je me prends un verre d'eau en plein visage. Et je crache en me redressant, la respiration bruyante. Je m'apprêtais à crier après l'individu mais je manque de m'étouffer en reconnaissant l'intérieur de la maison, ma maison. Lucius me dévisage inquiet et ferme à la fois.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Ou...Oui..Je chuchote en me pinçant pour savoir si je ne rêve pas.

-Je vous ai trouvé sur le seuil de la porte en hurlant aux démons. Vous déliriez. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant, que vous avez fait une rechute. Explique calmement Lucius.

-Ce n'était pas possible. Je m'écrie en touchant mon front, que je relève tiède mais pas brûlant. C'était trop réel !

-La fièvre peux parfois faire croire des choses invraisemblables. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Je tente de me relever en essayant de m' être de l'ordre dans mes idées. Se faisant, je percute que j'ai un polo, offert par Lucius dans les mains. Je le dévisage, interrogatrice. Il répond tranquillement :

-Que je vous ai porté, vous l'avez attrapé sur une chaise alors que vous vous débattiez. En parlant de cela, je contraste quelque chose de très fâcheux.

Je le regarde encore un peu hagard. Il soupire en reprenant

-Je vous ai donné une règle, pourtant très simple à suivre et sachez que j'y tiens beaucoup. Je vous ai demandé de toujours porter quelque chose que j'ai mis à votre disposition ! Toujours ! Est-ce bien clair ? Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous licencier et je n'en ai aucunes envies, Marie. Mais je le ferais.

Je hoche la tête , pour lui faire signe que j'ai compris en déglutissant difficilement. En me demandant bien pourquoi cela est aussi important. Il répond de lui-même à ma question :

-Je sais que cela doit vous semblez étrange mais nous ne savons jamais qui peux venir et vous voir. Je tiens par dessus tout à ce que mes employés et surtout ma championne soit vêtue irréprochablement.

-Je tacherais de ne plus oublier. Je souffle en baissant les yeux.

-Très bien. Gronde Lucius en s'approchant de moi. Peut-être devrais-je t'offrir de la lingerie. Il chuchote à mon oreille. Ainsi, je suis sûr que tu n'oubliera pas.

Je frisonne à ses mains glissant dans mon cou, puis jouant au niveau de la naissance de ma poitrine. Sa langue laisse un sillon de salive brûlante sur mon épaule et je le sens respirer mon odeur, avant de demander avec autorité :

-Tu ne voudrais pas te faire licencier, n'est-ce pas Marie ?

Je secoue la tête à la négative et Lucius s'empare avec fermeté de mes lèvres. Mon gémissement de surprise est écrasé par sa bouche demandeuse. Je ne peux pas lui résister, tout mon être se liquéfie de l'intérieur alors qu'il se laisse tomber dans le sofa, en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Même assise à califourchon sur lui, je ne me sens pas en position de force, ses lèvres et ses mains chaudes glissant sur tout mon corps. Je n'ai qu'à rejeter la tête en arrière et le laisser me faire découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs...

0oo00oo0

Quelques jours ont passés depuis ma rechute, et j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de m'en remettre complètement. Cette épreuve, m 'ayant laissé bien désorientée. Le concours approche de plus en plus, la préparation me laissant exténuée comme à chaque fois. J'ai même dus demander à Lucius d'arrêter de venir le soir. Mais on ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malfoy. Il est déjà très dur de lui résister mais il est épuisant de devoir le repousser. Je crois que ça l'amuse beaucoup, en vérité.

Ce soir, je n'en peux plus. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, enfourcher ma moto est aller boire un coup chez Steven. Cette idée ne me paraît finalement, pas si mauvaise. Après tout, rien ne m'empêche de sortir le soir et si cela peux me faire fuir une nuit avec Lucius, je ne dis pas non !

Je ris bêtement, en pensant que j'ai désiré cet homme et que maintenant que l'ai, je ne pense qu'à m'éloigner de lui et de son appétit insatiable. Je n'ai pas pour autant envie d'arrêter nos rendez-vous. Mais je dois avouer qu'une nuit complète de repos serait un luxe appréciable !

C'est décidé, je file voir Steven. L'horloge affiche 19h30, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas croiser Lucius. Je saute rapidement dans mon pantalon et mes chaussures de moto, avant de décrocher mon perfecto et de sortir précipitamment de la maison.

Heureusement, je n'aperçois pas Lucius en franchissant le portail de derrière, avant de sauter sur ma moto. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas prévu de venir ce soir. Je hausse les épaules, une bière me fera du bien, tout comme parler avec un ami.

L'asphalte défile comme à chaque fois, à toute allure sous les roues de mon bolide. L'air frais, et à la fois tiède du printemps, me réchauffe les pores et m'éveillant. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi.

J'arrive enfin à Morpeth, et je remarque une agitation hors du commun. Les gens se bousculent dans les rues en riant. Les femmes, parlent tranquillement entre elles alors que les enfants jouent à la balle. Un peu surprise, je gars ma moto sur un trottoir désert, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me la renverse et je me dirige vers le bar.

Un sourire fend mon visage, quand je vois une scène extérieur avec un groupe irlandais en train de jouer des musiques entraînantes, un brin rock. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

Steven m'interpelle, un plateau à la main alors que je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée :

-Salut Marie, c'est la folie ce soir ! Va au bar, ma promise te paiera un verre !

Je lui adresse un signe de la tête positif en souriant, me demandant bien à quoi peut ressembler la fiancée de l'homme.

Je tombe sur une charmante jeune femme, d'environ trente ans. Elle est blonde à faire pâlir de jalousie Lucius, ses yeux verts feraient frémir d'envie n'importe qui. Et son sourire, est aussi chaleureux et lumineux qu'un coucher de soleil doré, lors des dernières soirées d 'été.

Je lui dis, en me penchant par dessus le comptoir pour couvrir le bruit de la musique :

-Une Guiness, s'il te plaît !

-Tu n'es pas d'ici ? Elle crie, en saisissant un verre.

-Non, tu as l'oeil. Je réponds sur le même ton. Je suis une cavalière pro, Steven a peut être déjà dut te parler de moi.

-Tu es la fameuse Marie ? Elle sourit, en posant la pinte de stout devant moi.

-Marie, oui. Fameuse, je ne sais pas. Je ris en cherchant ma monnaie.

-Pas la peine. Elle s'écrie. Je suis contente de l'offrir à une consœur.

-Merci. Mais tu es aussi cavalière ? Je demande, surprise.

-Oui et non. Je tournais sur grand prix mais quand Steven a demandé ma main j'ai tout arrêté ! Si nous voulons construire une vie de famille, je dois être disponible. De toute manière, je crois que j'en avais assez. Elle me sourit gentiment.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Pardon ? Elle crie.

Je répète ma question plus fort et la jeune femme répond :

-Juliette Brown.

Je manque de prendre une claque dans la figure, la Juliette que je côtoyais il y a un an, sur mes premiers parcours anglais n'avait rien de la radieuse jeune femme, qui se tient devant moi. Je balbutie en essayant de retrouver contenance :

-Tu courrais pour les écuries Blue Stallion ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers des clients, me laissant sur les fesses. La Juliette Brown était une de mes seules concurrentes féminines. Je n'en reviens pas, elle était très douée, vraiment dur à battre, elle et son cheval, Dark Angel, un magnifique étalon noir KWPN. Pourtant, de la voir si heureuse, si épanouie, je pense comprendre ce qu'elle a voulut dire. Elle devait vraiment en avoir assez , de la dose quotidienne de stress que lui imposait les écuries. Blue Stallion, ne sont pas connus pour ménager leurs cavaliers pros.

-Et bien. Je reprends, une fois que Juliette a fini de servir les hommes. Je suis ravie de trinquer avec une ancienne et talentueuse concurrente ! Tu continues de monter ?

-Oui. Elle s'exclame. Mais seulement en randonnées, sur les chevaux de ferme du père de Steven. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, mais je dois avouer que laisser Dark Angel m'a brisé le cœur.

Ne résistant pas à la vague de tristesse qui submerge son regard, je lui serre brièvement la main pour tenter de la réconforter un peu. On a tous eu « notre cheval ». celui qui nous a tout donné, tout sacrifié. Je comprends à quel point quitter Dark Angel, a dut être une déchirure. Une plaie, qui ne cicatrisera jamais et jamais plus un cheval ne sera à la hauteur de celui qu'elle a perdu.

Juliette me dévisage les yeux embués de larmes et je lis sur ses lèvres : « C'est comme ça.. ».

Quand elle se retourne vivement vers les machines à café, je sais qu'elle est en train d'essuyer ses yeux et qu'elle tente de se reprendre, car Steven vient d'entrer dans le bar. Il s'adosse au comptoir et demande :

-Alors les filles ! Ça parle cheval ?

-Quelle perspicacité ! Je râle, moqueuse. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ta promise est une ancienne cavalière et concourante de surcroît !

-Disons, que je dis seulement ce que j'ai envie de dire. Il souffle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Tu m'agaces. Je ris. Juliette, peux-tu me mettre une autre bière. Cette fois, je la paie !

-Déjà fini ? Elle s'étonne.

J'explose de rire, en me disant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache ma capacité de descente d'alcool. C'est pas très glorieux, d'accord mais j'ai un seuil de tolérance naturellement élevée.

J'engloutis ma deuxième pinte en moins de deux minutes, sous les yeux consternés des patrons. Puis, je me lève brusquement en levant les bras au ciel avant de m'exclamer :

-Allons danser !

Juliette et Steven, éclatent de rire alors que je pars me trémousser sur la piste, au milieu de la foule. Que je me sens bien ! L'alcool commence à faire son effet et être là, simplement à danser, à rire et à parler me fait un bien fou. Je n'oublie pas qu'il faut que je parte assez tôt, sinon je ne serais pas en état de me lever.

Les musiciens, entament un morceau plus entraînants et les gens autours de moi commencent à se déchaîner, en hurlant et en faisant tournoyer la bière dans les airs. Je me retrouver trempée par le breuvage des dieux mais ce soir, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de rire.

Je saute en l'air avec de parfait inconnus, mêlant mes sourires aux leurs. Les habitants sont vraiment respectueux ici, je n'ai pas eu à affronter de mains baladeuses ou de gros lourdeaux dragueurs.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la grosse pendule, en bois et en fer forgés sur le mur du bar, elle indique 00h07. Je sais qu'il n'est pas sérieux de rester plus longtemps, mais cela me fait tellement du bien de me vider la tête, que j'accepte une dernière danse et un dernier verre.

La chanson qui démarre est assez rock, je me retrouve serrée dans la masse, prise dans un étau humain mais sans crainte. Je ris comme une folle, les bras au ciel me faisant de nouveau trempée de bière collante.

Soudain, je sens des mains me saisir les hanches et attirer mon corps contre un buste chaud, qui sent les agrumes et les effluves boisées. Cette odeur ressemble tellement à celle de Lucius. Mais c'est impossible, il ne peux pas être là. Les mains se font plus entreprenantes et courent le long de ma gorge, je n'arrive pas à les voir dans la pénombre. Je voudrais me retourner mais quelque chose m'en empêche, un sentiment de peur mêlé à de l'excitation.

Je sens l'individu me mordre le cou, un peu fort mais pas assez pour me faire du mal. Puis j'ai l'impression d'entendre un craquement, comme une chambre à air qui explose sous trop de pression. Mais cela pourrait être aussi bien, le bruit de l'ampli trop proche d'une guitare. Cependant, je me sens soudainement libérée d'un poids, et ne sentant plus le corps de l'homme contre moi, je me retourne brusquement. Et rien ! Que le vide ! Je suis à l'arrière de la piste et personne. À part, les quelques clients au fond du bar mais ça ne peux pas être eux. Je jette quand même un regard circulaire pour tenter de trouver le fautif, mais rien. La personne a dut filer plus rapidement que ce que je pensais, je ne vois pas d autres explications. Et puis, j'ai un peu abusée sur l'alcool.

Décidant que cette expérience suffit, je fais un signe de la main à Steven et Juliette avant de sortir du bar pour rentrer au manoir.

Il est déjà minuit et demie passée, avec le temps de route, je ne dormirais pas avant 1h00 du matin .

Espérant ne pas croiser de policier, je sors de la ville par un chemin un peu moins emprunté et je me retrouve sur les routes de campagne que j'aime tant.

Le trajet passe beaucoup plus vite que ce que je pensais, mais quand j'arrive en vue du manoir, je coupe le moteur de ma moto plus loin que prévu.

Puis, je la pousse aussi silencieusement que possible. Je n'ai aucunes envies que Lucius ou quelqu'un d'autre, sachent à quelle heure je suis rentrée.

En poussant la porte de la maison, je comprends que mes efforts ne servent à rien. Le feu flambe doucement éclairant faiblement la pièce et je soupire en reconnaissant la silhouette dans l'ombre. Elle demande :

-Où étais-tu ?

-Sortie. Je ne crois pas que le reste te regarde, Lucius. Je répond en allant me servir un verre d'eau.

-Tes activités extérieures ne me concernent effectivement pas, mais les endroits où tu te rends, si. J'aimerais savoir d'où vient un scandale, si il en éclate un. Il gronde, autoritaire.

-Écoute. Je soupire. Je suis fatiguée et je rêve d'aller me coucher. J'étais simplement sortie m'amuser un peu, pour faire redescendre la pression. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

-Où vas-tu ? Il demande.

-A la salle de bain, me laver ? Je lâche, innocemment.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas. Il chuchote avec un regard carnassier, avant de m'empoigner et de me tirer à lui.

-Lucius. Je ris. Je n'ai pas envie, je ne serais pas en état demain, et en plus, je pue.

Le blond se contente de gronder à mon oreille avant de me soulever brusquement du sol et de me plaquer contre la paroi du mur avec fermeté. Il souffle :

-Et même si je fais ça ?

Ses mains soulèvent mon haut, alors qu'il dépose mille baisers chaud sur mon ventre, sous se supplice, je me cambre contre ses lèvres et il grogne de satisfaction. En attrapant ses cheveux, je les sens dégager une odeur bien connu. Je m'arrête de gigoter en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui inquiète Lucius, qui se redresse en demandant :

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Je... je bafouille, en mettant mes idées en ordres avant de hausser les épaules. Non, rien.

-Oui, rien. Il murmure en prenant mes lèvres, les mordillant à la frontière de la douleur. Viens prendre une douche avec moi, tu m'as fais attendre !

Je le suis, presque docilement dans la salle de bain n'ayant plus envie de lutter mais juste m'adonner aux plaisirs que me fait éprouver Lucius.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ses cheveux semblaient sentir la bière...


	11. Deuxième concours

**Nouveaaau chapitre mes licornes ! Je vous préviens, celui-là il a de la longueur ! En soit, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin j'espère xD**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère pouvoir vous lire après !**

 **Des bisous ensoleillés !**

 **0oo00oo0**

-Hé, salut !

Je relève brusquement la tête du seau de brosse, pour savoir qui m'interpelle et un sourire fend mon visage, quand je reconnais le jeune homme :

-Salut, Théodore ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, prête pour le concours ? Répond celui-ci, avec un peu plus d'entrain que nos dernières rencontres.

-Oh oui. Je sourit. Green Leaf, est vraiment splendide ! J'ai hâte de faire le parcours, tu as vu les troncs à sauter ?

-Oui. Il réplique. River Star, apprécie beaucoup ce genre de terrain. Nous allons être difficile à battre, crois-moi !

Je me retiens de rire, en me contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Nous somme le dernier week end du mois de Mai et nous voilà au domaine de Green Leaf, pour notre deuxième concours. Théodore reprend :

-Bon, excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille. Pansy a besoin de moi.

Comme je jette un regard furtif autour de nous. Théo rit en disant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas derrière toi.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je m'écrie. Seulement, quitte à me prendre un verre d'eau, je préférais que ce soit une fois le concours passé.

-ça va mieux ta joue, au fait ? Il demande.

Je hoche la tête en souriant, alors qu'il s'éloigne en me faisant un signe de la main. Théodore, est le seul concurrent avec qui je m'entends bien. Les autres, ne font que me snober et Drago, le fils de Monsieur ne daigne même pas m'adresser la parole. De toute manière, c'est à peine si je le vois sur les terrains de concours.

Henry arrive avec mes numéros pour mes ordres de passage. Il m'apprend que je suis en numéro 15 avec Élégance et en numéro 49, avec North Wind.

Un sentiment de satisfaction envahit mon corps avec légèreté. Je vais pouvoir souffler et récupérer entre deux parcours.

Au loin, j'entends la cloche sonner annonçant le début de la reconnaissance. Avec Henry, nous nous dépêchons de nous rendre sur le parcours pour l'étudier de plus prêt. Je découvre les obstacles manquants, sur la feuille que nous avions reçus et je me réjouie d'avoir suivie le conseil du maître d'écuries, en m'entraînant sur des obstacles naturels.

Il y a des rivières, des fossés et des troncs à tout va. J'espère que North sera réceptif, il va être difficile de canaliser son énergie sur ses obstacles, peu communs pour lui et non sur son amie et les bruits environnants.

Le terrain est en herbe, mes crampons seront encore ne fois utiles. Je calcule avec l'aide de Henry, les foulées nécessaires entres les doubles et je lui propose quelques options pour gagner du temps, surtout avec Élégance, qu'il semble accepter.

Henry est vraiment un pilier pour moi. Ne pas lui faire part de mes choix, serait pour moi une sorte de trahison. Et je me sens encore plus en confiance, quand celui-ci approuve mes décisions. Je crois qu'il l'a compris car derrière ses airs bourrus, il ne me brusque jamais.

De retour au camion, je selle la jument avant d'enfiler ma veste de concours avec l'aide d'Henry. Je flatte les naseaux de North en lui murmurant d'être bien sage, que nous revenons vite. L'étalon semble me comprendre et se tient sage alors que nous nous éloignons de son box.

La détente se passe à merveille, Élégance est toujours aussi exemplaire. Enfin, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Pansy entre en scène. Elle fait exprès de passer très proche de moi, et mon genou cogne douloureusement sur les hanches de sa jument. Je gronde en me retournant :

-ça va pas ! C'est quoi ton problème !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Elle répond, en feignant l'ignorance avec un petit sourire vicieux.

-Ne t'approches plus de moi, c'est clair ! Je réplique, en me massant le genou encore douloureux.

Elle se contente de hausser les épaules, en repartant au trot comme si de rien n'était. Moi, je me garde bien de la recroiser sur la piste. Cette folle aurait put blesser sérieusement ma jument. Je n'ai jamais vu une insouciante pareille sur les terrains, c'est incroyable !

Me reconcentrant, je lance Élégance au galop avant d'aborder un vertical simple. La jument le franchit sans un effort, je tourne à gauche pour franchir le tronc, mis à notre disposition dans la carrière de détente. Une fois sauté, je m'apprête à tourner de nouveau à gauche, quand j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil, Pansy, faire demi tour et se mettre à main droite alors que nous sommes tous à l'autre main.

Je tire brutalement sur mes rênes, pour ne pas la percuter. Ce faisant, Élégance hennit plaintivement en pilant des quatre sabots, ses postérieurs glissant sous ses fesses.

Heureusement, la jument se reprend assez bien en repartant au petit trot. Je me garde de hurler sur la cavalière, en descendant précipitamment du dos de ma monture. Je tâte ses membres, avant de la faire trotter en main, en constatant avec soulagement qu'elle ne boite pas.

Quand je remonte en selle, la voix d'un des jurys appelle mon numéro pour que je me prépare dans la carrière du parcours.

J'avance jusqu'à la porte et je suis surprise de tomber sur Lucius, qui s'arrête à ma hauteur en demandant

-Élégance va bien ? J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé !

-Oui. Je souffle. Elle n'a rien et heureusement. Mais qui est cette fille, Monsieur ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle à contre moi ?

-Très bien. Pansy Parkinson, est la fille d'un de mes amis en affaire. Cependant, elle est dotée d'un sacré caractère et elle a tendance a être jalouse. Méfiez-vous d'elle.

Je hoche la tête en reprenant mes rênes, fière de moi. Je n'ai pas fauté. Je me suis exprimée poliment, comme si il s'agissait de mon employeur et seulement mon employeur. Personne ne peux savoir que je suis la maîtresse de cet homme.

La cloche qui sonne me fait revenir au présent et je lance Élégance au galop, avant de décrire un grand cercle pour pouvoir aborder le premier obstacle.

Le parcours se déroule sans accrocs, je force ma jument à prendre des options un peu courte et cela me permet de corriger son manque d'amplitude et ainsi gagner de précieuse foulée.

Élégance, s'en contre fiche. Elle adore effectuer son travail et elle aime le faire bien. C'est tout à son honneur !

Nous finissons le parcours avec un très bon temps et sans faute. Je flatte l'encolure trempée de sueur d'Élégance, en pensant qu'il faudra que je lui mette de l'argile sur les membres, pour les dégorger.

En jetant un œil vers les gradins, car je me sens observée. Je crois discerner le regard de Lucius, me dévisageant mais en le voyant, je le trouve de dos. Cependant, je remarque l'homme sombre, Severus Snape je crois, que j'avais rencontré lors du gala de bienvenue.

Comme je dois passer devant les loges pour rentrer aux boxes, j'en profite pour m'arrêter avec un petit sourire, avant de tendre la main au dessus de la barrière de sécurité et de dire :

-Bonjour, Monsieur Snape ? C'est ça ?

-Oui, Miss Nilsen. C'est bien ça. Je suis étonné que vous m'ayez reconnu. Il répond froidement, en me serrant brièvement la main.

-Pourquoi ça ? Je demande réellement étonnée.

-Les gens n'ont pas tendance à ce souvenirs de moi. Il grommelle à demie-voix.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules avant de reprendre :

-Excusez-moi, il faut que je ramène Élégance à son box pour pouvoir la couvrir.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Et bien, permettez-moi de vous accompagner. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Il réplique.

Un peu surprise, je le regarde faire le tour du banc et sortir des gradins avant de m'inviter à prendre le pas. Je lui emboîte en disant :

-C'est étonnant !

-Quoi donc ? Il soupire.

-Votre cape ! Je ris.

-Ah. Il semble réfléchir avant de répondre. Je vous l'accorde cela est quelque peu passé de mode. Mais je ne connais rien de plus efficace contre le froid.

-Je veux bien vous croire. On dirait que le domaine est privé de soleil tant la végétation est dense, ici.

-Oui. Il souffle. N'oubliez pas que vous vous trouvez dans l'Angleterre du Nord. Cette partie du pays n'est pas connu pour ses grosses chaleurs.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en me demandant si son teint si pâle lui vient de là. Il me sort de mes pensées en demandant poliment :

-Alors, vous vous plaisez aux écuries Malfoy ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Je ris. Monter de tels chevaux est vraiment une chance exceptionnelle ! Le cadre est merveilleux et est un bon employeur.

Et un bon amant, je pense intérieurement. Au sourire narquois que tire l'homme sombre, je me demande si je n'ai pas penser à voix haute. Je comprends mon erreur d'en avoir trop dis, quand celui-ci réplique, un peu suspicieux. :

-Pourtant Lucius, n'est pas connu comme étant quelqu'un d'agréable et d'une grande patience.

-Oh et bien. Je rougis, en ayant envie de me gifler. Disons que j'ai connu pire que lui.

J'ai envie de m'enterrer, quand je vois les prunelles noirs de Severus scintiller d'amusement à me voir m'embourber. Quelle cruche, je n'aurais pas pus répondre que Lucius me mettais des horaires agréables, ou quelque chose du genre. Non !

Heureusement pour moi, nous arrivons aux boxes où nous sommes accueillis par le hennissement joyeux de North. Severus demande :

-Alors c'est lui ? Le fameux étalon qui a terrorisé tout les cavaliers de Lucius ?

-Et oui ! Je souris. Je vous présente North Wind, terreur des landes !

-A le voir ainsi, il ne fais pas si méchant. Me fait remarquer l'homme sombre.

-Chut. Je chuchote faussement inquiète. Ne le dites pas trop fort, il risquerais de se vexer. Ne me compliquez pas la tache avant le parcours !

Je crois voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Severus, qui opine du chef en dévisageant curieusement Vent du Nord.

-Bien. Il dit. Je vais vous laisser travailler. J'ai été heureux de faire ces quelques pas avec vous. Je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne chance pour la coupe d'Argent.

Je le remercie, en le regardant s'éloigner tandis qu'Élégance me chatouille le cou, pour réclamer de l'attention et du sucre. Je me demande, si Snape va toucher un mot à Lucius sur le fait que je le trouve agréable. N'étais-ce pas trop suspect... De toute manière, je le saurais bien assez tôt !

0oo00oo0

North Wind est d'une rigueur rare pendant la détente, si bien que cela m'a laisser un long moment perplexe. Je me demande bien ce que cela présage. Peut-être à t-il tout simplement compris qu'il pouvait s'amuser seul et retrouver son amie après. Ce cheval est décidément pleins de surprise. C'est toujours avec la même puissance, qu'il enchaîne les obstacles de la détente, les troncs ne lui posant aucuns problèmes. Je suis juste inquiète pour le passage de la rivière, qui n'était pas complètement acquis à la maison. Mais nous verrons bien.

Quand la cloche sonne pour annoncer mon départ, il est pour une fois plus dur de retenir North, que de le pousser. Il s'envole au dessus du vertical, sans toucher alors que je subit un magnifique taxi, (rester coller à la selle en arrière, au lieu d'être en équilibre sur le saut). Je m'excuse mentalement en lui flattant l'encolure d'une caresse secrète. Il me pardonne et me permet même de le rassemblée pour franchir un tronc d'1m30 de haut. Il passe sans encombres, puis nous arrivons à la rivière. Je le sens hésiter, je le talonne, le cœur gonfler de courage pour quatre et il pointe les oreilles en avant, prêt à en découdre avec cet obstacle.

Je m'attarde une demie seconde dans le scintillement de l'eau, pour voir notre reflet s'envoler et se réceptionner parfaitement.

J'en suis à l'avant dernier obstacle, quand il se passe quelque chose de très étrange. Alors que nous sautons au dessus du fossé, North se réceptionne parfaitement, d'abord l'antérieur gauche, puis le droit. Quand quelque chose semble nous tirer, comme si une corde invisible se prenait dans les jambes de l'étalon.

Je fronce les sourcils, vraiment étonnée car d'après sa réception il est impossible qu'il glisse sous lui-même. Mais, quand je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, j'ouvre grand les yeux de stupeur et d'effrois.

North, pousse un soupir étranglé alors que ses genoux ploient dans la boue, avant de basculer sur le côté. Mon corps est éjecté sur le côté, je rentre en collision brutalement avec le sol et la hanche de l'étalon, qui m'envoie voler en arrière comme une plume.

Je sens le vide happer mon dos alors que je tombe dans le fossé profond d 1m50. Mon corps s'écrase lourdement dans la boue, faisant voler des gerbes d'eau sale à son passage. Et soudain, c'est le vide. Je n'attends plus rien, pas même mon souffle, juste un bourdonnement atroce qui enfle en même temps qu'une pensée. North ! Comment va North ! Je ne le vois pas ! Le bourdonnement gonfle jusqu'à exploser alors qu'on me secoue. Je croise le regard de henry qui clame :

-Petite, ça va ? Réponds-moi ! Ça va ?

Je reprend brutalement ma respiration, en articulant difficilement :

-Vent du Nord...

-Il va bien. Répond le maître d'écuries. Un groom l'a récupéré et le fais marcher. Par miracle, il n'a rien. Et toi ? Tu as mal quelque part.

Jusque là, je ne m'étais pas posée la question, trop obsédée par l'état de l'étalon. Je ferme les yeux, en prenant quelques secondes pour faire le point sur mon état de santé. La boue a amorti le plus gros de la chute. Ma cuisse est douloureuse car je suppose que c'est à cet endroit que j'ai cogné North. Je défais le clip de ma bombe en déglutissant, puis j'essuie mon front trempé de sueur, avant de me remettre sur mes jambes.

Henry, m'aide à sortir du trou et je l'en remercie car je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir encore me tenir debout seule, la peur me faisant trembler de tout mes membres. J'entends rugir dans le public :

-IL Y A EU TRICHERIE !

Je tourne douloureusement la tête pour savoir qui a hurlé ça et je vois Lucius, les cheveux défait, le visage fou, hurler après le jury.

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à saisir ce qu'il se dis, surtout qu'Henry me saisit par le coude en disant :

-Venez, laissons Monsieur régler ça. Je vous emmène à l'intérieur. Vous avez besoin de vous laver et de vous réchauffer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour North, il est avec le jeune Théodore, entre de bonne main.

Je hoche la tête et Henry me fait pénétrer dans un bâtiment réservé aux cavaliers pros. Il me fait asseoir sur un banc, je ne proteste pas me sentant dans un état second. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec des affaires de rechange et une serviette chaude en m'indiquant les douches. Je demande un peu tremblante :

-Vous voulez bien m'attendre dans le vestiaire, s'il vous plaît ? Il y a une cavalière qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas tomber seule à seule avec elle. Pas dans cet état.

-Je pense savoir de qui vous voulez parler. Ne lui prêtez guère attention, elle finira par se lasser. Cependant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rapprocher de Miss Greengrass. Elle sera sûrement une amie et une alliée. Vous comprendrez, que vous aurez besoin des deux dans ce monde. N'ayez craintes, je vous attends. Allez, maintenant.

0oo00oo0

L'eau des douches, est délicieusement chaude. J'y resterais bien un long moment mais je ne veux pas faire attendre Henry. J'enfile difficilement le pantalon, un gros hématome se formant déjà sur ma cuisse. Mes cervicales ont aussi bien ramassées. Heureusement que je portais ma dorsale, sans elle, je n'ose imaginer mon état actuel.

De retour aux vestiaires, Henry se lève à mon arrivée en me tendant les clefs du camion, il m'ordonne :

-Allez vous mettre au chaud et reposez-vous. Je vais voir de ce qu'il en est. En m'attendant, ne bougez pas, je me chargerais d'embarquer les chevaux.

J'acquiesce en partant en direction du camion en boitant un peu, ma jambe étant toujours douloureuse.

Une fois arrivée au véhicule, je croise Théodore rentrant North au box. Je m'approche d'eux pour aller flatter l'étalon et je demande :

-ça va, il n'a rien ?

-Non. Il répond. Tout va bien, c'est un gagnant. C'est les clefs du camion ?

Je hoche la tête, quand je le vois pointer du doigts le trousseau. Il reprend :

-Alors ouvre-le que nous puissions nous mettre au chaud. Le soleil décline.

Une fois cela fait, je m'installe du côté passager tandis que Théo agrippe le volant en souriant. Il dit :

a sacrement crié quand vous êtes tombés...

-Oui, j'ai un peu entendue. Je soupire. Il disait qu'il y avait eu tricheries ?

-Ouais. Il grogne. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un est saboté le terrain.

-Pourquoi faire un chose pareille ! Je m'exclame, un peu nerveusement.

-Parce que tu fais peur. Lâche simplement le jeune homme, en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. La coupe d'argent n'est remportée que par les descendants, des familles qui y participent. Tu n'en ai pas un. Voilà tout.

-Mais. Je bafouille. Pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy, ne fait tout simplement pas courir son fils !

-Drago, ne me fait pas rire. Il se sent bien trop supérieur pour monter à cheval. Il réplique avec dédain.

-Il aurait au moins dut venir s'occuper du cheval de son père. Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Je grogne, fatiguée.

Théodore hausse les épaules en soufflant :

-ça ne m'a pas déranger de le faire pour toi..

-T'es mignon. Je ris en le voyant se renfrogner.

Finalement, il explose d'un rire nerveux et communicatif qui remplit le camion d'une atmosphère détendue et bienveillante.

0oo00oo0

sur le chemin du retour, Henry me demande pour la énième fois comment je me sens. Je le rassure en souriant, en lui disant que j'ai juste la tête un peu lourde et que je suis fatiguée. Ce à quoi il répond, en me glissant une couverture de cheval en polaire sur les genoux :

-Reposez-vous et dormez un peu.

-ça fait du bien. Je murmure en me calant contre la portière.

-Quoi donc ? Demande Henry, sans quitter la route des yeux.

-D'être un peu choyée. Je souffle en m'endormant, ne sachant pas si Henry m'a répondu ou non.

0o00o0

une fois de retour aux écuries, je grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'Henry me secoue pour me réveiller. Je l'aide à décharger les chevaux et à ranger le matériel. Il me congédie au moment de servir les repas, en me disant qu'il s'en chargera et que je ferais bien d'aller dormir. Il me précise également qu'il n'aura pas besoin de moi, demain matin. Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant, avant de rentrer chez moi.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le vieux sofa en soupirant. Quelle vie étrange je mène, depuis que je suis entrée au service de la famille Malfoy. Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre, me fait tourner la tête sur la silhouette de Lucius et je demande, un peu amusée :

-Déjà ?

-En fait. Il répond en fermant la porte. J'étais venu te faire part de tes résultats.

Oh, le classement ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Je réplique, acide :

-Il ne doit pas être glorieux...

-Détrompes-toi. J'ai réussi à avoir gain de cause. Ta chute ne sera pas comptée comme pénalité et ton tour avec North Wind, est compté comme nul. Ils n'ont pris en compte, seulement cette fois-ci, ton résultat avec Élégance. Tu obtiens donc la deuxième place.

Je me retiens de pousser un cri de surprise, Lucius ne veut que l'excellence, cette place ne sera pas satisfaisante. Je baisse les yeux et la tête au sol en attendant la remontrance, qui ne vient pas. Il dit :

-Compte tenu des événements, cette deuxième place est plutôt inespérée. Si il n'y avait pas eu cette chute, tu aurais été première. Tu remontras facilement dans le classement. Une dernière chose, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de copiner avec Théodore. Il est ton premier concurrent, ne l'oublie pas.

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais je m'abstiens en soupirant. Je m'en sors déjà à très bon compte, autant ne pas trop pousser la chance.

J'avoue, me sentir un peu misérable sous le regard insistant de Lucius, qui se penche vers moi en murmurant :

-Mais le plus important, comment te sens-tu ?

-ça va. Je répond sur le même ton, un peu surprise. Ça aurait put être tellement pire..

-Embrasse-moi. Il ordonne.

Me pliant à son exigence, je franchis la ligne qui nous sépare pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, son souffle se mêle au mien et je gémis d'impatience contre sa bouche alors que sa langue franchis la barrière de mes dents. Il me soulève par les hanches et instinctivement, mes jambes viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Puis, il nous déposent sur le lit, dans ma chambre avant d'aller tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre. Ensuite, il me déshabille lentement en prenant garde à ne pas me faire mal, avant de me glisser sous la couette.

Quand il s'allonge encore entièrement habillé, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver anormal. Pourtant, il vient me prendre délicatement dans ses bras et je pose ma tête contre son buste, en respirant son odeurs. Il murmure en me serrant contre lui alors que je laisse glisser ma tête contre son épaule :

-Dors maintenant.

-Tu vas partir ? Je demande sur le même ton.

-Oui, mais je reste jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.

-Je déteste ça.

-Quoi donc ? Il demande, surpris.

-Me réveiller et voir que tu n'es plus là. Je souffle, la voix emplit de tristesse.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est une condition. Il réplique en cherchant mon regard.

-Je sais... Je chuchote en fermant les yeux. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal.

J'attends une réponse mais rien ne viens. Il fuis, je le sens. Finalement, je pousse un long soupir en m'imprégnant de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

Quand le sommeil vient me chercher, je ne peux empêcher deux larmes de couler et de venir s'écraser sur l'avant bras de Lucius, parfaitement éveillé...


	12. Sweety Darling

**Nouveau chapitre avec quelques visites inattendues !**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus, c'est promis**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes poilues d'amour, oui oui, toussa toussa !**

 **0oo00oo0**

Dimanche matin, ce sont les rayons du soleil qui filtrent doucement par les rideaux qui me tirent du lit. J'avance pieds nus, sur le plancher en bois de la terrasse couverte et je le sens agréablement chaud.

Je reste un moment, les yeux fermés à respirer profondément l'air exceptionnellement tiède de la matinée, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Je me demande bien ce que je vais faire, aujourd'hui. À mon avis, je ne verrais pas Lucius de si tôt et je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour aller faire un tour en moto.

L'hématome sur ma cuisse fait la taille d'une belle pomme. Il passe par un peu toutes les couleurs, du noir, au violet, au bleu et vert foncé. J'ai étalé de la crème à l'arnica, trouvée dans la pharmacie que Lucius a mis à ma disposition après ma convalescence.

Pour passer un peu le temps, je décide de plier et de ranger mon linge de la dernière lessive. En mettant ma veste de concours dans le placard, je butte contre une boite en carton encore fermée. J'avais dus la fourrer là-dedans lors de mes premiers jours. Un peu perplexe, je l'a saisis et la pose sur le lit avant de pousser un cri ravie. Mon matériel de tatouage ! Avec tous ses événements, il m'était complètement sortie de la tête.

Je le déballe de son papier bulle, avec précaution et je vois qu'il n'a subit aucuns dommages. En fouillant dans le carton, je tombe sur des anciens projets, que j'avais encré sur peau artificiel encore inachevé. Je crois que j'ai mon occupation de la journée !

Je me dépêche de ranger la maison avant d'aller sur la terrasse et de préparer mes encres ainsi que mon dermographe. Puis, je file tirer la rallonge de l'écurie, pour avoir de l'électricité étant donné que ma maison en est dépourvue.

Quand j'enclenche la pédale, le son du dermographe sonne comme une mélodie parfaite à mes oreilles. Je règle tout de même la tension et la profondeur de pique, avant de plonger l'aiguille dans l'encre noir et d'attaquer la fin d'un vieux projet. C'est un ours, entièrement en dot (point par point), sauf que dans son corps, ce ne sont pas des poils mais de grands sapins qui s'y détachent.

Le temps passe à une vitesse hallucinante, j'ai raté le repas de midi depuis longtemps mais impossible de détacher mon regard de ma peau en silicone.

Des pas raclant sur les graviers me font néanmoins relever la tête. Je souris d'avance en pensant tomber sur Henry venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Mais, mon sourire s'efface avant de s'agrandir largement quand je reconnais Théodore.

-Salut ! Il dit, en regardant mes mains pleine d'encre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je tatoue ! Je ris. Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Mon père est venu voir Lucius. Drago, n'était pas de bonne compagnie alors j'ai prétexté aller faire un tour dehors.

-ça ne va pas t'apporter des ennuis, j'espère ? Je demande, un peu soucieuse.

-Oh non. Il réplique, en s'asseyant sur les marches à côté de moi. Mon père se préoccupe plus pour le moment, de la somme d'argent que va lui donner Lucius, que de moi.

Je lui adresse une moue désolée en reprenant mon travail. Comme je le vois m'observer curieusement depuis dix bonne minutes, sans oser rien dire. Je m'arrête et lui lance :

-Tu n'as jamais vu de tatouages ?

-Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant dans mon milieu. Il répond, un peu incertain.

-Ah bon ? Je ris. J'aurais justement pensée que vous les gosses de riche, vous vous renseignerez sur les choses à ne pas faire pour saper l'autorité parental !

-Non. Il lâche, amer. Nous ne sommes pas élevés dans cette condition. Comment fais-tu après, tu appliques le motif sur la peau ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je m'exclame en souriant. Là, c'est un peau artificielle, c'est un entraînement. Si tu veux te piquer le dessin sur le peau, il faut l'appliquer au préalable avec un lotion spéciale et un papier carbone. Ensuite, on le pique directement avec la machine, un dermographe. Les aiguilles rentrent et sortent dans ta peau en faisant ainsi, pénétrer l'encre.

-ça doit faire mal.. Il souffle, un peu septique .

-Oui, un peu. Je conçois. Tout dépend de la zone que tu fais tatouer et tout dépend de ta résistance à la douleur mais c'est loin d'être insoutenable.

Il acquiesce silencieusement, en continuant de me regarder faire avant d'écarter une mèche de mes cheveux me tombant sur le nez. Je relève la tête, un peu surprise en le regardant. Il se contente de m'adresser un haussement d'épaule, avec un petit sourire. Son geste me laisse très troublée et incertaine. Si bien, que je pose mon travail, ne me sentant plus assez concentrée pour continuer. Théodore m'achève en me demandant :

-Et moi, tu pourrais me tatouer ?

-Hein ? Je m'écrie, de manière pas très glamour. Mais pourquoi faire ? Je ne pense pas que tes parents apprécieraient !

-On ne serait pas obligés de le faire avec leur accord et encore moins à un endroit où il le verraient. Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais essayer.

-Mais. Je bafouille, prise au dépourvue. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée et puis un tatouage ne se décide pas à la légère. Il te faut un motif, une histoire etc. Je crois que le mieux, c'est tout de même que tu en parle à tes parents. Tu n'es pas encore majeur.

-Je le serais bientôt. Il grogne, en détournant le regard.

-Oui, mais tu ne l'est pas encore. Je tente de sourire. Écoute, prend quelques jours pour y réfléchir, d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord ! Il s'écrie, en se levant brusquement. C'est bon, je ne suis pas un gamin ! Pas la peine de me parler comme à un môme de 10 ans.

-Mais.. Je tente.

-C'est bon, pas la peine ! Il me coupe. Je dois y aller de toute manière ! À dans deux semaines, sur le terrain !

Je le regarde s'éloigner, la démarche furibonde. Je suis plus choquée, qu'enervée. Je me demande bien quelle mouche l'a piqué pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Je me sens tout de même un peu attristée, j'espère que Théodore n'est pas trop fâché contre moi. Il est la seule personne à m'avoir témoigné de l'amitié et cela me peinerais beaucoup si il ne me parlait plus. Au diable, si Lucius n'approuve pas !

0oo00oo0

Comme j'en avais assez de piquer, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour dans les écuries pour saluer mes deux champions. Je suis très surprise, d'entendre le bruit typique d'un mord en train d'être mâchonner et je m'approche d'une jument blanche du nom de « Sweety Darling ». je lui caresse distraitement les naseaux avant de me retourner pour aller voir Élégance, qui tape dans la porte de son box pour réclamer de l'attention. Ce faisant, je tombe sur Narcissa Malfoy en habit d'équitation pour la monte en amazone. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très distinguée dans cette tenue émeraude et noir. Le contraste sur la robe blanche de sa jument doit être parfait.

-Miss Nilsen. Elle me salue froidement.

-Madame. Je répond poliment, en inclinant légèrement la tête

-Travaillez-vous même le dimanche ? Elle demande, ironique.

-Non, Madame. Hormis si Henry me le demande. J'étais simplement venue saluer les chevaux.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

-Non, Madame, pas pour le moment. Je réplique, aussi poliment que possible.

-Très bien. Alors préparez un cheval et venez donc vous promener avec moi. Les balades seule, sont parfois ennuyante.

Sous son ton courtois, je devine l'exigence de l'ordre et je peux difficilement l'esquiver. De ce fait, je hoche la tête avant d'attraper la bride de North. Une promenade, lui fera du bien mais je me demande vraiment ce que me veux Narcissa Malfoy.

0oo00oo0

Nous prenons le chemin qui longue la forêt, à côté des petits vallons. Je dois admettre que Narcissa, monte vraiment très bien et avec beaucoup d'élégance. Le silence, au lieu d'être un prétexte à la détente mais de plus en plus pesant. Ma cuisse se fait de plus en plus douloureuse, ce qui me force à me crisper et North n'apprécie pas de me sentir aussi raide sur son dos.

J'inspire le plus profondément possible, en déglutissant de manière peu discrète. Narcissa, rompt le silence en disant simplement :

-Ce cadre est très agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je réponds, un peu rudement.

-Allons, détendez-vous. Rit faussement, la maîtresse des lieux. Je ne vais pas vous croquer. Dites-moi plutôt, que pensez-vous de Sweety Darling ?

Un peu surprise par sa demande, je me force à regarder la jument sous un autre œil avant de déclarer :

-Je la trouve exemplaire et très à l'aise avec une cavalière en amazone. Peu de chevaux le sont. Elle est très détendue dans sa bouche et à l'écoute. Je pense pouvoir dire, sans me tromper que c'est une jument exceptionnelle.

-Bonne analyse. Sourit la blonde. C'est un cadeau de Lucius. Comme vous devez le savoir, mon époux n'aime que les belles choses et dans tous les domaines.

Je sens dans son ton, quelque chose d'autre percer. Quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Je me contente de regarder droit devant moi, en crispant mes mains sur les rênes. Narcissa reprend :

-Oui, Lucius aime les belles choses seulement si elles ne lui font pas de l'ombre. À trop en demander, il s'en lasse rapidement...

-Excusez-moi, madame. Je demande, en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Oh, mais je pense que si, petite sotte !

Elle n'a pas haussé la voix en disant cela et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été giflé puissamment. Je n'ai qu'une envie, empoigner les rênes et faire demi-tour au grand galop. Au lieu de ça, je reste bêtement à côté d'elle, à l'écouter paralysée :

-je connais plusieurs des maîtresses de Lucius, elles ont au moins intelligence de se comporter d'une bonne manière. Elles n'ignorent pas que je sais, mais cela doit venir de leur éducation. Il est étonnant que Lucius ai pris une fille d'aussi basse naissance... Il y avait du beau dans mon mariage au début... Je croyais. Puis, il y a eu Drago, c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui.

Je l'écoute monologuer comme si je n'étais pas là, en bouillonnant de rage. Pour qui se prend cette femme ! Et qu'insinue t-elle en en qualifiant ma naissance de basse. Je lui montrerait bien avec mon poing, ce que les gens « bas de gamme » comme moi peuvent faire ! Je gronde, en tentant de me contenir :

-Je ne me laisserait pas insultée..

-Oh si, vous le ferez ! Elle me coupe, sèchement. Vous êtes la maîtresse de mon mari, ne l'oubliez pas !

Je me mords violemment la langue alors que North Wind, piaffe avec puissance en ronflant. Narcissa, se radoucit en disant :

-Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis blessée dans mon ego de femme mais pas dans mes sentiments. Mon mari est un collectionneur. Les femmes de notre entourage savent à quel jeu elles jouent. Mais pas vous, et c'est mon instinct de mère qui va parler. Vous êtes jeune et trop innocente pour voir le manipulateur qui se cache derrière les airs charmants de Lucius.

Narcissa, arrête calmement sa jument avant de me transpercer le cœur avec ses yeux bleus acérés :

-Un conseil, fuyez pendant que vous le pouvez. Ne faite pas la même erreur que moi en restant ici. Vous ne gagnerez en rien, à part de la souffrance. Croyez en mon expérience. Non, ne répondez rien. Réfléchissez-y, laissez mes paroles faire leur bout de chemin dans votre esprit. Vous vous rendrez compte, que derrière la façade attrayante de Lucius ne se trouve qu'un monstre d'égoïsme.

Elle s'arrête quelques instants, pour reprendre son souffle avant de conclure la discussion en prenant le chemin du retour :

-Fuyez-le Marie... Bientôt, il sera trop tard..

Je la regarde s'éloigner ne sachant vraiment pas quoi penser de ses paroles. Un seul dicton m'obsède l'esprit toute la journée :

Quand la graine du doute a été semée, rien ne peux l'empêcher de germer...

0oo00oo0


	13. Accident

**Et oui ! Je suis encore vivante ! Et je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouvelle ! Pour essayer de me faire pardonner, je vous met un chapitre assez long. Et je vais essayer de reprendre cette fic avec un rythme de parution plus sérieux. Des bisous mes licornes magiques !**

 **00oo000oo00**

Après notre discussion, tout à fait flippante avec Narcissa qui m'a planté au beau milieu de ...Nul part ! Je percute que je ne suis jamais venue dans cette partie de l'immense domaine. Je décide de continuer un peu plus loin mon exploration. Et ce n'est pas Vent du Nord qui va me contre-dire ! Comme le chemin longeant la forêt me rend triste et morne, j'emprunte celui de gauche qui mène entre les grands arbres.

L'air est très doux, le genre de caresse agréable remplit de l'odeur des sous-bois. J'apprécie la manière, dont le bruit des sabots est amortis par le duvet mousseux de la forêt, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un immense chausson bien douillet.

Sortant de ses douces pensées, les insinuations de Narcissa me reviennent à l'esprit. Au moins, elle est au courant, ça m'évitera de devoir faire l'hypocrite à chaque fois que je la croiserais.

Mais Lucius, un collectionneur... Je me doutais bien ne pas être la seule maîtresse de sa vie, mais le savoir, le rend réel et surtout très douloureux. Une larme s'écrase sur le dos de ma main et je secoue mollement la tête pour tenter de me ressaisir. Je me demande, si les autres doivent se plier au même et stupide règles.

Ou bien, est-ce que certaines sont privilégiées et peuvent le garder toute la nuit... je gémis en essayant de ne plus y penser. À quoi bon après tout, à part me faire plus de mal, ça ne sert à rien. Mais que voulait dire Narcissa, en me disant de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Faisait-elle allusion aux risques que je prends en travaillant pour sa famille ..

Noth qui s'ébroue fortement, me sort de mes pensées et je percute que nous sommes désormais enfoncés dans la forêt. Le lieu me paraît familier, au bout de cinq minutes je le reconnais. C'est là où j'avais croisé Lucius, lors de sa partie de chasse et mon footing. Je pousse North au trot, en grimaçant sous la douleur de mon hématome encore bien présente avant déboucher sur la petite clairière et son charmant lac.

Le soleil tape fort et me brûle la peau. Je soupire, agacée avant d'arrêter mon cheval et de lui retirer sa bride et sa selle. Semblant comprendre mon intention, il se met à paître tranquillement l'herbe qui commence à roussir en ce début d'été.

Pour ma part, je me déshabille entièrement en envoyant voler avec désinvolture ma petite culotte avant de prendre mon élan et sauter dans le lac, sans me soucier de la température de l'eau.

Le vacarme que fait mon entrée dans l'eau surprend beaucoup Vent du Nord, qui fait un magistral écart avant de s'approcher de la berge en ronflant bruyamment.

J'éclate de rire, en me sentant un peu plus légère avant de l'éclabousser ce qui le fait fuir le bord du lac en saut de mouton. Pendant un instant, je crains de devoir rentrer à pied mais North se contente de brouter un peu plus loin, l'œil pétillant de malice.

Je me rejette en arrière, en savourant avec délice la température tiède de plan d'eau avant de me laisser flotter sur le dos et de contempler la cime des grands sapins.

-Elle est bonne j'espère ?

Je manque de friser la crise cardiaque et de me noyer quand j'entends cette question. À moitié étouffer, je nage tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que j'ai pied avant de feuler, furibonde :

-ça t'amuses je présume !

La moue que me fait Lucius, en témoigne long et me force un pousser un râle agacé avant de replonger dans l'eau car je percute que je suis debout, l'eau jusqu'au mollet complètement nue. D'accord, il m'a déjà vu ainsi mais à mon avis, je ne dois pas être au top de mon charme.

-Allons, ne fais pas ton effarouchée ! Ris Lucius

j'essaye de faire semblant de lui en vouloir mais son rire envois mille frissons dans mon corps et encore plus quand je le vois se dévêtir pour me rejoindre. Cependant, une pointe de déception me parcours quand je remarque qu'il garde son boxer avant d'effectuer un plongeon parfait et de disparaître sous l'eau. Il surgit à quelques centimètre de mon nez, quelques seconde plus tard avant de m'enlacer tandis que j'écarte ses cheveux mouillés de ses joues. Il souffle :

-Je t'ai vu partir avec Narcissa à cheval et quand elle est revenue seule, je me suis demandé où tu étais passée.

-C'est ta façon à toi, de me dire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Je ris.

-Non. Il grogne. Tu es tellement pleine de ressource, que Narcissa ne serait pas un grand obstacle en cas de conflit. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle t'a raconté.

-Oh et bien. Je réplique, en posant mes mains sur ses épaules musclées. Disons que ta femme est très loin d'être une idiote et qu'elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec moi.

-Elle ne manque pas de toupet ! Rit sarcastiquement Lucius. Elle ne se cache pas de passer ses nuits avec ses amants et elle ose donner la leçon à ma maîtresse !

-Selon c'est dire, je ne suis pas la seule ! Je m'exclame en détournant les yeux, la morsure de la jalousie se faisant sentir.

Lucius saisit avec autorité mon menton avant de planter ses yeux froids dans les miens et de me gronder gentiment.

-N'avions-nous pas convenu d'un accord ? Je vois qui je veux et toi également, en dehors du manoir. Est-ce toujours clair ?

-De toute évidence ! Je crache avant de lui filer entre les mains et de nager jusqu'au rebord.

J'entends Lucius me rappeler mais je suis tellement hors de moi que je ne daigne même pas lui répondre. Je me demande comment ai-je fais pour enfiler aussi rapidement mes vêtements, sur ma peau ruisselante d'eau avant d'aller ramasser l'équipement de North, dans le but de le reseller.

La main de Lucius m'agrippe fermement le bras et je gifle ses doigts avant de siffler avec rage :

-Ne t'avises surtout pas de me refaire du mal ! Ou je te jure, que je te crèves les yeux !

-Du calme, ma petite lionne. Il rit, en relâchant sa prise.

Cette fois, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase et je hurle :

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA LIONNE ! Je suis un être humain, qui a des sentiments ! Tu ne peux pas disposer de moi quand ça t'arranges ! Tu n'en a aucuns droits ! Vas donc retrouver tes femmes mondaines ! Et fou donc la paix aux honnêtes gens !

Lucius me dévisage curieusement avant de s'incliner ironiquement en me disant :

-A votre service !

Je le regarde ramasser ses affaires puis disparaître dans la forêt à grands pas. Une fois que je suis certaine d'être bien seule, je me laisse tomber sur le tapis de North et j'éclate en sanglot incontrôlable, le cœur ravagé.

0oo00oo0

Lundi, je reprends mes activités habituelles. Je n'ai toujours pas revue Lucius et j'en suis presque soulagée. Henry, m'a appris que pour le concours qui a lieu dans un peu moins de deux semaines, nous ne recevront pas de parcours. Cependant, il m'apprend que les épreuves ayant lieu au domaine Ragata, sont assez classiques. Henry, m'explique qu'il s'agît d'une très vieille famille anglaise dont le nom du domaine signifie le sang, la lignée en vieil Hindou à l'époque où les anglais avaient colonisé l'Inde.

Une chose est sûre, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec des gens aussi vieillot et fier de ce genre de donnée historique.

La matinée s'écoule sans accrocs, les chevaux ont été parfait. Et la cloche sonnant 12h00, me tire de mes pensées alors que je viens de donner la dernière ration.

Comme le temps est radieux, je décide d'aller faire un tour en moto et surtout passer à la banque pour retirer un peu de liquide. Lucius à beau m'assurer le suivie de mes courses, il y a des choses qu'il ignore sur mes goûts !

Une fois arrivée à Morpeth , je m'arrête à la seule banque de la petite ville pour consulter mes comptes et je vois avec soulagement que Lucius m'a bien viré mes paies. La somme ma paraît astronomique pour le travail que je fais en échange. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander mes fiches de salaire, qui justifie un tel montant.

Après avoir retirer une coquette somme, je file dans la petite épicerie acheter quelques bières et une bouteille de Vodka, pour les cocktails bien mérités le week-end. Je tire la grimace quand je range mes achats dans le petit coffre, sous le siège de la moto. Il est déjà blindé ! Heureusement, j'ai mon sac à dos et j'aimerais m'offrir quelques sous vêtements.

Je rentre dans une boutique spécialisée et je remarque avec joie et soulagement, qu'ils ont un rayon spécialisé dans le sport. Mes shortys et brassières de sport commençaient à être usés jusqu'à la trame ! Alors que je flâne, une voix me tire de mes pensées :

-Salut Marie ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oh salut Juliette ! Je m'exclame ravie, en reconnaissant l'ancienne et talentueuse cavalière et aussi fiancée de Steven. Ne me dis pas que tu travailles aussi, ici ? Steven, n'a pas le droit de t'exploiter !

-Mais non ! Elle rit. Je venais faire mes emplettes comme toi ! Alors, les brassières sont déjà fichues ?

-Et oui ! Je soupire. Tu connais ça aussi bien que moi. A croire que les fabricants sont incapables de faire quelque chose de durable.

-J'avoue que c'est un des points de l'équitation professionnelle qui ne me manque pas. Réplique la jeune femme avant de me montrer du doigt. Si tu veux une conseil, essaye ceux-là. C'est les plus solide de la boutique !

-Merci ! Je m'exclame, en suivant son conseil avant de demander. Et toi, des petites trouvailles ?

-Plutôt des petites choses affriolantes pour Monsieur. Elle me répond sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire en coin. Aller, je file. Il faut que j'aille préparer les repas du midi pour le Pub ! A bientôt, Marie !

Je la salue chaleureusement en la regardant s'éloigner avant de reporter mon attention sur les dessous. Des petites choses affriolantes.. l'idée fait son bout de chemin dans mon esprit mais à quoi bon après tout. Au vu de la dernière dispute avec Lucius, je ne sais pas si ils serviront à grand chose. Du bout des doigts, je caresse le collier qu'il m'a offert après m'avoir réprimandé à cause de mon oublie sur les affaires que je dois porter. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une chaîne en argent simple avec un pendentif d'un cheval sauvage se cabrant. Un bijou très discret, qu'il m'a ordonné de garder jour et nuit. Même après notre dispute, je n'ai pas envie de le retirer, il me fait trop penser à North Wind.

Me ressaisissant, je décide qu'après tout, je peux bien me faire un peu plaisir et que des dessous ne sont pas seulement destinés à ces Messieurs !

Mon choix, se porte donc sur une ensemble pourpre et noir en dentelle parfaitement adorable. Je déciderais part la suite, si Lucius y aura le droit ou non.

Une fois mes achats réglés, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire en ville et je décide que le mieux est de rentrer. Sur la route, un part de moi espère que Lucius ne reviendra pas et qu'il mettra fin à notre relation et une autre voudrait qu'il soit là à mon retour, pour me sauter sauvagement dessus.

Cependant, je sais bien que la première option est la préférable. Je me demande combien de temps je pourrais tenir ce petit jeu. C'est incompréhensible ! Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de craquer sur un homme de mon âge et avoir une relation saine. Mais aucuns hommes n'auraient put me faire découvrir les plaisirs du lit comme l'a fait Lucius. Je dois avouer que c'est presque addictif. Mais l'addiction ne remplace pas l'amour. Et si il met un terme à notre contrat, combien de temps pourrais-je supporter de le voir, le croiser, lui parler tout les jours comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé..

perdue dans mes pensées, j'en oublie la route et je ne vois qu'au dernier moment, au niveau du croisement pour aller au manoir, un jeune homme au milieu de celle-ci.

Par réflexe, je donne un coup de guidon vers la droite et ma moto s'envole au dessus du talus avant de retomber lourdement dans le champs labouré en m'envoyant valser. Je sens mon corps rouler plusieurs fois sur lui-même, si bien que j'en perds le compte.

Quand je me sens enfin arrêter, j'inspire de grande goulée d'air, encore étonnée d'être consciente. Un goût de ferraille me glisse le long de la gorge et je percute que je saigne de la bouche. J'ai sûrement du mordre ma lèvre dans la chute. Puis une douleur atroce me remonte le long de la jambe avant de s'arrête à la cuisse et de tambouriner sèchement dans celle-ci.

Je pousse un gémissement à fendre l'âme en essayant de contrôler mon souffle pour ne pas me vomir dessus. D'une main tremblante, je cherche le clips de mon casque mais quelqu'un l'enlève avant moi. J'entends une voix masculine me demander :

-Tu es consciente ? Je peux t'enlever ton casque ?

Je hoche difficilement la tête à la positive puis la lumière m'aveugle et j'aspire de grande goulée d'air fraîche, comme si je venais de remonter d'une cave après 3 ans d'enfermement. Je reconnais Théodore, me dévisageant inquiet et je demande aussi clair que possible :

-ça va, tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au milieu de la route ?

-Non, tu m'as évité de justesse. Il répond calmement. Rien, j'allais au manoir, te voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement dimanche dernier. Tu peux te lever ?

J'essaye de me lever mes la douleur dans ma jambe, plus précisément mon genou me fait crier de douleur et je gémis :

-Non, je crois que je me suis cassée la jambe !

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, si tu veux mon avis. Il grogne avant dire plus gentiment. Si ça se trouve ce n'est que le coup qui te fais très mal. Je vais regarder. Toi, reste couchée et tranquille, ok ?

-Ok. Je répond sobrement en reposant ma tête dans la terre sèche.

J'entends le bruit du tissu qu'on déchire et je grimace quand Théo me touche la jambe avec précaution. Il dit quelque chose que je ne saisit pas et je sens une chaleur irradier mon membre de manière très désagréable. Je pousse un petit cri avant de crier :

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Je t'en prie, tu me fais trop mal !

-Je ne touche à rien. Répond le jeune homme en se retournant les mains en l'air. Ça à l'air d'être le coup. Ta jambe est normale. Attendons un moment.

Disant cela, il s'assoit à côté de moi. J'ai l'esprit trop embrumé pour parler et je me contente de dériver sur les vagues d'endorphine qu'envois mon cerveau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est passé mais Théodore demande, me sortant de ma somnolence :

-Alors ?

Je me redresse et je constate que la douleur a bien diminué. Trop sonnée pour y réfléchir, je me contente de répondre sur le bout des lèvres :

-Je pense que je vais arriver à me lever.

Avec l'aide du garçon, j'arrive à me mettre debout avec appréhension mais je ne sens pas plus de douleur, que si je m'étais tordue une cheville en courant. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur ma moto, dont le radiateur fume. À mon avis, elle est fichue et Lucius va me tuer pour ça. Je grogne :

-C'est bon, je vais pouvoir marcher seule. Peux-tu t'occuper de ma moto ?

Théodore, se contente de simplement hocher la tête avant de me lâcher et d'aller la redresser pour la pousser sur le chemin. Je suis étonnée de la voir rouler, j'aurais cru qu'au moins une roue soit complètement voilée.

Quand nous franchissons le portail du manoir, et que je vois Lucius devant la porte de sa demeure, je me dis qu'échapper à la remontrance va être compliqué... Monsieur arrive tranquillement et demande impérieusement :

-Théodore, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu voir Drago. Il répond tranquillement

Je me garde bien de faire la surprise à sa réponse, ce n'est pas le moment de nous attirer plus d'ennuis. Lucius reprend :

-Mon fils n'est pas là. Il est sorti. Ta présence n'est donc plus nécessaire.

Le jeune homme hoche raidement la tête avant de défaire la béquille de la moto pour la caler et de faire demi-tour sans un mot.

-Quand à nous. Gronde Lucius une fois que Théodore est assez loin.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, partir de la cour et fuir les paroles de cet homme. Décidant que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, j'attrape le guidon de la moto avant de la pousser en serrant les dents car ma jambe me fait encore un peu souffrir.

La réponse de Lucius, à ma réaction se fait de suite sentir car il m'attrape par le col du blouson. Je glapis sous la douleur et la peur en lâchant ma machine qui s'écrase sur le gravier avec un bruit sinistre.

Mon employeur me siffle à l'oreille :

-Oh non, pas question de fuir. Viens par ici, tu as dépassé les limites !

-Arrêtes. Je gémis en essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Tu me fais mal !

-J'espère bien ! Il réplique en me traînant à ma grande horreur, dans le manoir.

0oo00oo0

après être entrés dans sa demeure, Lucius nous a conduit dans une pièce qui je suppose est son bureau.

Il m'assoit, brutalement sur une chaise matelassé de cuir avant de contourner le grand

bureau en chêne massif et de prendre place sur son fauteuil. Je dois avouer que je n'en mène pas large et que je commence à avoir sérieusement peur.

L'homme me dévisage avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez avec agacement. Puis il demande sur un ton sec :

-sais-tu les risques que je prends pour t'avoir ici ?

N'ayant aucunes envies de l'énerver encore plus, je me contente de rester silencieuse et il reprend :

-Non, évidemment ! Sinon, tu ne tenterais pas de te mettre hors jeu par tout les moyens ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu avoir des blessures bien plus importantes !

Soudain, je ris nerveusement ce qui déconcerte totalement Lucius et je dis en essayant de me ressaisir :

-Excuses-moi, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais hors de toi car j'étais avec Théodore. Quelle conne ! Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton petit succès !

Je comprends soudainement beaucoup mieux ce que tentait de m'explique Narcissa sur son mari et ses collections. Il ne voit rien en moi, à part un petit pion parfait pour sa réussite. Une belle image à exposer fièrement. Et mon cœur se brise, se tord douloureusement à cause de la déception de n'être rien qu'une pièce dans un jeu trop grand pour moi. Je soupire, déterminée avant d'annoncer sans préambules :

-Je démissionne.


	14. Affrontement

**Et oui, mes licornes ! Je suis de retour et en vie ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, avouez ! Non cette fic n'est pas morte et je vous le prouve avec ce nouveau et long chapitre ! Mouhaha on se retrouve après, vous m'avez manqué 3**

 **Des bisous d'amour !**

0oo00oo0

-Je te demande pardon ? Demande Lucius, un peu surpris par se revirement de situation.

-J'ai dis. Je me répète. Je démissionne. C'est bon, on arrête, je fais mes valises et je rentre en France. Assez.

Je fais demi-tour en pensant le planter là, les muscles tremblant de colère et de déception quand je sens sa main agripper fermement mon bras. Je gronde, menaçante :

-Lâche-moi !

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse. Il réplique sur le même ton.

-Oh si ! Je m'écrie en me dégageant brusquement. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes sautes d'humeurs ! J'en ai assez d'être prise pour un objet qu'on convoite. Je ne peux pas travailler décemment dans une telle ambiance. La solution est simple je me casse !

-Très bien. Dit Lucius en s'asseyant sur son bureau, avant de me narguer. Et North Wind ?

-Et bien quoi ? Je demande agacée.

-Tu penses arriver à faire comme si de rien n'était ? À oublier ce cheval d'exception qui t'a donné ce qu'il refusait à tous les autres cavaliers ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu pourras t'en remettre ? Pense à ton amie, Juliette. Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne s'est jamais remis d'avoir perdu la monte de Dark Shadow et toi aussi tu le sais ! As-tu envie de connaître la même sensation ?

-Tu es un monstre ! Je feule en l'empoignant par le col, avant de murmurer dangereusement. Mais il y a une chose que tu sembles oublier, c'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en main. Sans moi, tu peux dire adieu à la coupe d'argent. North, n'accepteras personne d'autre en si peu de temps. Tu veux jouer ? Jouons mais avec mes règles, cette fois. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à 20h00 ce soir, chez moi. Si tu ne viens pas, c'est que tu refuses et demain, je serais partie.

Sur ces belles paroles, je le lâche brusquement en tournant les talons sans lui laisser dire un mot avant de claquer la lourde porte avec force.

Une fois dehors, j'entreprends de pousser ma moto jusqu'à ma petite maison avant de la caler du mieux possible. C'est un peu dubitatif que j'ouvre le coffre de ma cylindré et je constate par je ne sais qu'elle miracle que la plus part des bières sont intactes ainsi que la bouteille de vodka.

Je rentre dans ma maison me décapsuler une bière, j'en ai bien besoin après mon affrontement avec ce mufle. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à 20h00

0oo00oo0

il est 19h50, je viens de finir de ranger et de me laver. Cela m'a permis de m'apaiser quelques peu. J'ai rarement été dans un état de rage aussi intense. Lucius a intérêt à bien se tenir si il veux survivre à notre affrontement. Pour la peine, je m'ouvre une deuxième bière alors qu'on toque à la porte.

J'ouvre la porte de manière peu raffiné, c'est à dire en train de boire au goulot avant de m'écarter sèchement en faisant signe à Lucius de rentrer.

Celui-ci prend place d'office sur son habituelle chaise alors que je m'assoie en face de lui, le visage fermé.

Je commence :

-Si tu es là, c'est que je suppose que tu es prêt à entendre mes conditions.

Lucius acquiesce silencieusement et je continue :

-Très bien. La première est que plus jamais tu ne te sers de North Wind comme d'un chantage. La deuxième est que tu me nomme comme étant sa cavalière exclusive et que tu me laisse participer à d'autres épreuves, une fois la coupe d'argent finie.

-Je croyais qu'après ça, tu devais rentrer en France. Répond simplement Lucius sans quitter son masque froid.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore dit ou je comptais concourir. Je réplique. Tu serais gagnant à chaque fois même si le cheval n'est plus dans tes écuries. Tu aurais 50% des gains gagnés et nous ferions 50/50 également sur ses soins. Je pense que c'est un marché honnête. Cependant, en cas de vente, tu devras me le céder à moitié prix puisque je serais celle qui va te la valoriser et bien entendu, je serais prioritaire sur n'importe quel acheteur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout sera très bien expliqué sur contrat. En échange de sa vente en ma faveur, je m'engagerais à venir tout les ans faire la coupe d'argent en ton nom.

-Tout cela me paraît honnête. Dit le blond après quelques instants de réflexion. Cependant, tu conçois qu'il me faut quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

Je hoche la tête positivement avant de reprendre :

-Bien, passons à nous maintenant. Je m'engage si tu acceptes mes conditions que je viens de te citer à continuer de travailler pour toi même si nous mettons fin à notre relation. Cependant, tu te doute que tes capacités au lit sont excellentes et très appréciés. Si il est de même de ton côté alors j'ai deux régles. Tu restes passer la nuit complète quand tu viens. Hors de question que tu me considères encore comme ton jouet puis que tu partes une fois amusé. Et en deux, je suis et deviendrais ta maîtresse exclusive ! Je ne partage pas avec d'autres femmes hormis ton épouse, bien sûr.

-Et bien. Souffle Lucius. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me demande une grosse somme d'argent mais pas que tu veuilles simplement que je sois... à toi !

Je le fusille du regard en tentant de garder mon calme. Qui a t-il de si étonnant dans ma demande. N'a t-il donc jamais blessé une femme à tel point qu'elle veuille avoir du pouvoir sur lui... Lucius dit en se levant :

-Bien, je vais réfléchir à tes demandes concernant North Wind. Il faut que je vois où je serais gagnant et où je perdrais. Mais je peux déjà te répondre concernant tes attentes personnelles. La réponse est non. Il serait trop compliqué pour moi de passer des nuits entières avec toi et que veux-tu, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime trop les plaisirs de la chair pour m'en priver.

Je n'ai pas de mot assez fort pour expliquer à quel point mon cœur se brise et tombe dans un gouffre sans fin. Je sers mes doigts sur mes cuisses pour l'empêcher de voir à quel point je tremble. Mais je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de briller et c'est le souffle court que je lui dis simplement, dans un murmure :

-Sors.

0oo00oo0

J'ai pleuré et hurlé comme une bête agonisante toute cette nuit où Lucius a brisé mon cœur. Idiotement, j'espérais secrètement qu'il avait un peu plus d'estime pour moi que pour ses autres conquêtes. Comme l'avait si bien dit Narcissa, j'aurais mieux du fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car en effet, il est trop tard pour mon cœur et mes sentiments, marqué à jamais par les yeux glacés de Lucius.

Le lendemain, je n'ai pas put aller travailler. Voir l'écurie, la carrière tout me rappelais lui. À chaque fois que j'ai voulu franchir le seuil de la maison, je me suis écroulée plus misérable que jamais.

Henry a bien tenté de prendre de mes nouvelles mais je l'ai congédié en refusant d'ouvrir la porte, lui disant que j'étais malade, que je viendrais demain...

Demain, nous y voilà...

Je sors de la maison en claquant doucement la porte avant d'inspirer profondément l'air frais du matin. Toute la nuit, j'ai pensé, réfléchis, je me suis faite une raison. Même si je dois faire une croix sur Lucius, il me reste l'espoir de North. Si j'arrive à finir la saison et remporter la coupe d'Argent, alors je pourrais repartir avec ce cheval d'exception et enfin mener à bien mon rêve.

Lucius serait fou de refuser ma proposition concernant son cheval, elle n'a que des avantages pour lui. Le connaissant, il ne voudra jamais vendre Vent du Nord avant plusieurs années. Ce faisant, j'aurais le temps de m'être assez d'argent de côté pour pouvoir le racheter. Je ne dois pas échouer la dessus !

L'odeur des chevaux m'accueille alors que je rentre dans l'écurie et les purs Sang hénissent pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Soupirant d'aise, j'empoigne le seau de brosse et je me met à la tache. North s'ébroue visiblement content que je commence par lui.

Ses naseaux doux comme du velours viennent me chatouiller la joue et je le repousse gentiment en lui grattant le garrot.

L'épreuve au Manoir Ragata se déroule dans une dizaine de jour, il est temps de s'entraîner sur des parcours semblable à ceux que nous allons rencontrer là-bas. Henry m'avait dit que ça serait du classique vieille-école. J'opte donc pour des obstacles très simple mais où la tenue et la propretés des courbes et des foulées sont de rigueur.

North Wind, qui est d'ordinaire fougueux et plein d'entrain, s'étonne de devoir garder une allure très soutenue et aérienne. Vu de l'extérieur, il doit ressembler à un parfait cheval à bascule. Mais le garder autant comprimé dans son énergie, c'est jouer avec le feu ou une cocotte minute sous pression.

Au bout du cinquième obstacle, fidèle à ses habitudes, il explose ! La courbe étant trop resserrée, il prend le virage beaucoup trop rapidement et n'a pas le temps de préparer son saut. Finalement il passe à travers le vertical en envoyant tout voler autour de lui.

Je soupire en lui flattant l'encolure alors qu'il s'enfuit en petits bonds désordonné quand une voix clame dans mon dos :

-Il ne me semble pas vous payer pour blesser mes chevaux, miss.

Je m'efforce de ne pas trembler alors que je reconnais le ton traînant et cassant de Lucius. Puis, j'ose l'affronter en répliquant :

-On apprends tous de ses erreurs. Il ne la refera pas deux fois et j'ai veillé à ce qu'il arrive en sécurité sur l'obstacle. Que croyez-vous ? Je ne suis pas inconsciente ! J'avais prévu et anticipé le comportement de North Wind !

Incapable de soutenir son regard plus de trente seconde, je détourne les yeux, le cœur ravagé par la souffrance.

Lucius en profite pour s'approcher avant de glisser sa main sur ma cuisse, lentement. Je gémis, peu convaincante :

-Arrêtes-ça... Si tu ne veux pas t'en tenir à mes demandes, ne me touche pas !

-Très bien. Répond l'homme en enlevant sa main. Je viendrais ce soir, 20h00. J'ai réponse à te rendre concernant North Wind.

Je le regarde tourner les talons, le souffle court. Pendant un instant, j'ai espéré qu'il me dise venir pour retrouver le chemin de mon lit...

0oo00oo0

je rentre chez moi plutôt contente de ma matinée. North a compris que pour ce genre de combinaisons, il faut du calme et de la concentration si il ne veux pas tout faire tomber. Quand a Élégance, je l'ai fait travaillé sur sa remontée de garrot, elle en manque et sur certains obstacles imposants, nous passons trop juste.

Alors que je cherche une poêle pour faire mon repas, je trépigne d'impatience. J'ai à la fois hâte et peur de connaître la réponse de Lucius. Si il refuse mon marché concernant Vent du Nord, je partirais et je me demande si j'en ai vraiment envie.

Je pense à la pauvre Juliette, encore très éprouvée d'avoir du arrêter de monter Shadow. Je ne peux pas oublié a tristesse qui l'a parcouru et la manière dont elle a réprimé ses sanglots. Un cheval comme ça, ça vous marque au fer...

Je sursaute quand j'entends la poignée de la porte s'actionner et qu'une ombre rentre furtivement à l'intérieur. Je m'exclame en me levant :

-Théodore ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles. Il répond en restant sur le seuil.

-Et bien, comme tu le vois, je vais bien. Je réplique en l'invitant à entrer.

-Ta jambe s'est bien remise ? Il s'enquière

-Oui, merci. Je grogne. Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Je peux me libérer facilement. Il répond, en haussant les épaules avant de prendre place sur une des vieille chaise en bois.

-écoute Théodore, Lucius va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, tu ne peux pas rester ici !

-Je peux me cacher dans la chambre si jamais... me sourit malicieusement le jeune homme.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'on toque à la porte et je dévisage mon invité avec effroi avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et de le pousser dans la dite chambre, sans ambages.

Je claque la porte plus violemment que je ne l'aurais souhaité en me plaquant dos à celle-ci, essayant de reprendre mes esprits et d'afficher un visage neutre.

-Bonsoir Lucius. J'affiche sobrement, en ouvrant la porte à mon employeur.

-Avec qui parlais-tu ? Demande le blond, en scrutant la pièce des yeux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes et comme tu le vois il n'y a personne ici. Je réplique sèchement. Bien maintenant, si tu veux t'asseoir pour que nous puissions en finir au plus vite !

Mon ancien amant s'exécute avec une lenteur exaspérante qui me donne envie de lui arracher les cheveux. Une fois installé, je le défi du regard en attendant qu'il prenne la parole :

-Bien, après avoir analyser tes exigences et lu le contrat que tu m'as fait passé par l'intermédiaire d'Henry , j'ai quelques modifications à te proposer. Tout d'abord j'accepterais tes termes, uniquement si tu gagnes la coupe d'Argent. Tu pourras, si c'est le cas, partir avec le cheval et participer au concours que tu veux. La seule condition étant que tu viennes participer à la coupe d'Argent les années où je le demanderait. Cependant, il y a un point que tu n'as pas pris en considération. C'est, comment vas-tu faire avec North Wind, sans Élégance ?

-North, se débrouille très bien sans elle maintenant. Je réplique en perdant un peu de mon aplomb.

-Effectivement, mais juste quelques heures. Il sourit se sentant vainqueur. Mais tu me connais, Marie. Je suis avant tout un homme d'affaire et tes qualités de cavalière sont irréprochables. Donc c'est pourquoi, je t'autorises si les termes citées plus tôt sont respectés, à prendre Élégance avec toi pour continuer de la valoriser sur des parcours... Disons plus grands publics. En effet, comme tu t'en doute, il est compliqué de trouver acheteur dans mon cercle social, la grande majorité ayant déjà tous des champions. Cependant, sa vente m'est exclusive ainsi que les bénéfices. Bien entendu, son entretien sera à ma charge ainsi que le prix de ses engagements sur les concours.

Et c'est là ma chère, où tu arrives à un point dramatique ! Que se passera t-il lorsque Élégance sera vendue à quelques centaines de milliers de livre et que tu te retrouvera seule, avec un North Wind ingérable ?

-Salaud ! Je hurle, en bondissant de mon siège qui se fracasse sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Comment oses-tu me piéger de la sorte ! Pourquoi vendre Élégance et même Noth Wind alors que leur carrière pourrait te rapporter gros pendant des années ! Tu n'agis que par vengeance pour ton ego blessé ! Si tu étais vraiment l'homme d'affaire que tu prétends, tu sais très bien que tu as tout à perdre en vendant la jument d'ici quelques années !

-Cela s'appelle le jeu du pouvoir. Il répond tranquillement, sans se départir de son masque ironique. À vouloir penser que tu es la plus maligne, je te montre que j'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur toi. Et sache que je suis bien assez riche sans avoir à m'inquiéter de ce que va me rapporter ou non un cheval.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te faire changer d'avis ? Je demande, en essayant de recouvrer mon calme.

-Mais rien. Ma décision est prise. Dit Lucius, en se levant. Bien, je te ferais parvenir une copie signée du contrat une fois que mon avocat lui aura donné un aspect officiel. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Comme je le vois s'apprêter à franchir le pas de la porte, je l'attrape par la manche en murmurant son prénom avec des yeux presque suppliant avant de chuchoter :

-N'ai-je même pas le droit à un baiser d'adieu ?

Il a l'air surpris par ma requête mais c'est si fugace que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Pourtant, il s'approche avec douceur de mon corps avant de tirer brusquement mes hanches contre les siennes et de me plaquer cruellement contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent brutalement contre les miennes, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un goût de regret, de tristesse et d'abandon. Quand il se retire, les yeux fuyants. Je l'attire de nouveau à moi avec plus de douceur, pour goûter une dernière fois sa bouche avant de lui murmurer, la voix étranglée par un sanglot :

-Merci..

Il me dévisage un instant avant de s'éloigner puis de se raviser, je me retrouver blottis dans ses bras sans comprendre comment et il me souffle à l'oreille, la voix chaude et rauque :

-Gagne pour moi, d'accord..

Je me sens hocher la tête positivement, puis plus rien. Plus que le froid et le dos de Lucius s'éloignant dans la pénombre, ses long cheveux blonds se balançant entre ses omoplates...

0oo00oo0

Je rentre chez moi, le cœur vide de tout. J'essaye de calmer mes tremblements et de ravaler mes sanglots, sans grand succès. Alors je me concentre sur la bonne nouvelle. Si je gagne la coupe, les deux chevaux viennent avec moi. Un magnifique sursis.

Quand soudain, j'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer Je manque de tomber dans les pommes avant de souffler :

-Tu m'as fichue une de ces frayeurs ! Excuses-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais là-dedans !

-Oh ne t'en fais pas. Répond Théodore avec un sourire. J'en ai profité pour m'étendre en essayant de ne pas trop entendre votre conversation mais les murs sont fins...

-Ouais.. Désolée aussi pour ça..

-Ce n'est rien. Il réplique. Que ça ne se passe pas bien avec Lucius ne m'étonnes pas. Mais par contre que tu sois ou est était sa maîtresse beaucoup plus !

-On est vraiment obligé d'en parler. Je grogne. Je te paye un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

Le voir s'assoie où se tenais Lucius quelques minutes plus tôt me fait dire qu'il accepte.

-Tu bois de l'alcool ? Je demande, le nez dans le frigo.

-A presque 18 ans, oui je veux ! Il rit. D'ailleurs tu as quel âge ?

-23, monsieur ! Alcool fort ou pas ?

-Surprend-moi ! Il réplique.

Entre nous, ce n'est pas la chose à me dire. Je sors donc de la Vodka et de la crème de Café ainsi que du lait pour confectionner des Russes Blanc, un merveilleux cocktail !

-Excellent ! S'exclame Théodore. Je pourrais en boire des verres.

-Je ne te le conseille pas. Je ris en étant déjà à mon troisième. C'est assez traître ! Attend de te lever, tu ne seras même pas en état de repartir !

-Qui te dis que c'est ce que je compte faire ! Il dit avec un sourire en coin, le nez plongé dans son verre.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues ! Je réplique, en me balançant sur ma chaise.

-Si c'était le cas, serait-ce un problème ?

-Non, c'est toujours flatteur. Je ris. Et puis, si ça peux te distraire sur les parcours, c'est à mon avantage !

-Tu parles comme si il n'y avait jamais la possibilité qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Il soupire, faussement triste.

-Disons que je viens de sortir d'une relation pas très saine et en recommencer une si vite ne serait pas moralement bien !

-Et si on s'en foutait de la moral ?! Il gronde avec un regard carnassier avant de se lever, de me saisir le bras et de m'entraîner dans la chambre...


	15. Ragata

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours de me laisser des messages aussi long et pleins de bonne suggestions !**

 **J'ai même hâte de voir où cette fic va nous entraîner car je vous avoue que j'en ai aucunes idées !:D**

 **On se retrouve après, des bisous mes licornes !**

 **0oo000oo0**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Théodore est toujours dans mon lit. Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairent la chambre et j'en profite pour me serrer un peu contre lui, pour prendre un peu de chaleur puisqu'il m'a volé la couverture.

Je souris de le voir endormit comme un bien-heureux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'ai découvert en Théo, un amant très doux et bien moins sûr de lui que son attitude générale laisse transparaître.

Je soupire d'aise, cela fait si plaisir d'être considérée comme un être humain doué de sentiment et de préoccupation. Et non comme un jouet, qu'on peux prendre et jeter à tout moment.

Je ne regrette pas cette nuit, ou peut-être juste que nos ébats aient eu lieu juste après avoir dis au revoir à Lucius mais après tout, c'était peut-être ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me demande ce que va faire Tthéodore à son réveil. Va t-il être gêné, mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, s'excuser ou au contraire, être heureux de la situation... D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne dois pas le lever, nous sommes Mercredi et il doit avoir cours.

Joignant les gestes à la pensée, je lui chatouille le ventre. Il grogne dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Je lui sourit, penchée au dessus de lui, mes cheveux chatouillant son torse. Ses yeux me rendent la pareille et il s'étire avant de glisser ses mains autours de mes hanches et de me faire basculer sous lui. Je savoure quelques instants la chaleur de son corps avant de murmurer :

-Je me demandais si je devais te réveiller ou non... J'ai décidé de le faire pour avoir ma réponse.

-Tu as bien fais. Il rit doucement. Je dois retourner à l'école avant qu'un de mes professeurs ne se rende compte de mon absence.

-Alors effectivement, il faut que tu y ailles. Je souris.

-L'envie n'y est pas, crois-moi. Il soupire, en mordillant la peau de mon cou. Je reviendrais vite..

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je réplique à contre cœur. Lucius m'a formellement interdit d'avoir des relations dans son domaine. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux se voir à l'extérieur car tu risques de te faire attraper un jour ou l'autre et ne le prends pas mal. Mais je ne me remettrais pas de perdre une chance d'avoir North Wind, pour une histoire de coucherie.

-Ainsi, c'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? Il demande, blessé. Comme une partie de jambes en l'air ?

-Non excuses-moi. Je souffle, en me redressant. Tous ça est arrivé si vite, je ne m'y attendais pas et je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour nous deux... Enfin, tu vois. C'est juste si soudain que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le point sur mes sentiments mais j'aime être avec toi, sache-le. Seulement, je ne veux pas me déconcentrer de mon but. Gagner la Coupe d'Argent.

-Donc, ça veux dire qu'on est pas ensemble ? Il demande, amer.

-Dans trois mois, je repars en France. Je réponds, ennuyée. Crois-moi, mieux vaut ne pas s'attacher, car je rentrerais, petit ami ou non. Et toi, dans tous les cas, tu resteras en Angleterre car ta place est là. Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'affection mais pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de m'attacher plus que de raison. Je veux me préserver et te protéger aussi. Je comprendrais si tu trouves cela très égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai assez donné.

-Je comprends. Souffle Théodore, en se levant pour s'habiller. Je suis juste déçu mais tu as raison, si tu as décidé de repartir dans trois mois, il vaut mieux ne pas s'attacher. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à abandonner. Je reviendrais que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et je te ferais changer d'avis, sur nous deux !

Je l'écoute mi-amusée, mi-ennuyée. Je me connais, je ne changerais pas mes plans malgré ses efforts et ça m'embête de ne pas lui faire entendre raison. Je ne souhaite pas le faire souffrir ou penser que je me sers de lui comme d'une distraction. La pensée d'agir comme Lucius me traverse l'esprit et je me dégoutte au plus haut point.

J'attends qu'il finisse de s'habiller avant de lancer :

-Ne reviens pas. Ce que je fais est immoral ! Je n'ai pas le droit de me servir comme ça de toi. Tu devrais trouver une fille libre, qui sera de ton monde !

Théodore me regarde avec un expression indéchiffrable avant de s'avancer vers moi et de gronder, menaçant :

-Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à abandonner. Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi ainsi. Je ne suis pas lui !

C'est sur ces paroles, qu'il sort de la pièce avant de s'enfuir dans la lumière naissante du matin, me laissant incertaine, heureuse et perdue...

0oo00oo0

Comme je suis bien réveillée, je décide d'avaler un café bien serré avant de me diriger vers la carrière pour préparer un nouveau parcours afin de faire travailler Élégance sur sa remontée de garrot.

L'Aube est radieuse, les oiseaux chantent doucement et l'humidité de la rosée se dépose avec grâce alors que les premiers rayons du soleil percent la brume, répandant une lueur violette, presque magique.

Me sentant de bonne humeur, je me mets à pousser la chansonnette en esquissant quelques pas de danse au milieu du sable, une barre d'obstacle à la main. Je m'amuse à tourner autours en chantant plus fort, avant de la laisser tomber au sol avec un bruit mat et de continuer ma chorégraphie, seule. L'instant est si parfait, je suis engloutie dans le silence et la tranquillité et pour une fois depuis longtemps, mon cœur se trouve regonflé d'espoir. Je finis ma danse , les mains tendues vers le ciel en réalisant des pointes de ballerine presque parfaite, un reste de mes cours de danse...

Des applaudissements me ramènent à la réalité et je croise le regard amusé de Henry, qui dit gentiment :

-Et bien Marie, je ne vous connaissais pas d'aussi bons talents de chant et de danse.

-Surtout ne le dites à personne. Je ris, en ramassant la barre. Je ne voudrais pas commencer une carrière de chanteuse, en plus de celle de cavalière.

-Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret sera bien gardé. Réplique de bon cœur le maître d'écurie. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous sentez mieux.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête entendu alors qu'il tourne les talons, avant de me remettre à ma tâche.

0o0o0o0

Pour la première fois depuis que je monte Élégance, celle-ci a été très caractérielle. Avec Henry, nous mettons ça sur le compte de ses récentes chaleurs. Je pense qu'elle a mal aux reins, ce qui la rends récalcitrante sur les obstacles. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la faire sauter aujourd'hui et demain, j'en ai profité pour travailler son dressage, pour l'arrondir et ainsi faciliter les prises de courbes sur le parcours. Après quelques énervements, j'ai retrouvé ma jument aussi à l'écoute et concentrer que d'ordinaire, ce qui a confirmé nos soupçons sur ses possibles douleurs de dos.

Ensuite, j'ai préparé North Wind et nous nous sommes éclatés sur le parcours. Pour le récompenser, je lui propose une promenade sur le domaine, à cru (sans selle).

Je mets quelques minutes à m'habituer à son dos et ses allures que je sens beaucoup plus qu'avec un équipement. En passant devant l'écurie, j'aperçois Henry en train de faire du rangement. Je fronce les sourcils, quand je vois un vieil arc et un carquois remplis de flèches posés négligemment sur un tas de vieilles affaires.

Je mets pied à terre et demande au vieil homme en désignant l'arc :

-Puis-je les emprunter ?

-Et même les garder ! Il réplique en essuyant son front. Ils partaient à la poubelle de toute manière.

Je le remercie, un peu surprise avant de passer le carquois en bandoulière et de sauter sur le dos de Vent du Nord, l'arc à la main.

Nous pénétrons joyeusement dans les bois denses, mon cheval prend même gentiment le galop sur un sentier dégagé et nous arrivons vers le lac. Je fais bifurquer North à gauche, en parallèle au point d'eau car l'allée et grande et dégagée mais bordée tout le long de haie d'arbres. Je saisie une flèche et l'encoche sur la corde de l'arc. On dirait d'ailleurs que l'arme a été faite pour moi, je la met en joue très facilement mais je sens dans la tension de la corde que ce n'est pas non plus un arc d'enfant.

Agréablement surprise, je fais un nœud pour raccourcir les longues rênes de North Wind, avant de les coincer contre le garrot et je le talonne. Ma monture part au petit galop, semblant comprendre mon intention. Je me concentre sur le tronc du boulot à 200 mètres et quand nous arrivons à 5 mètres, je décoche ma flèche qui part se figer dans l'écorce blanche. Au son du projectile et de la corde, North pile doucement et réalise un très joli petit cabré en secouant la tête. Pas le moins du monde déstabilisée, j'éclate de rire en lui flattant l'encolure. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde fantastique et médiéval !

Ma bonne humeur retombe vite, quand j'entends quelqu'un s'exclamer dans mon dos :

-Et bien, maintenant tu décides de transformer mon meilleur Pur-Sang d'obstacle, en cheval de spectacle ?

-Bonjour, Lucius. Je réplique en relevant la tête, les cheveux au vent.

-Je dois dire que l'effet est très convainquant. Il rit froidement en faisant avancer son hongre vers nous. Je pourrais presque te prendre pour une Valkyrie.

Je le regarde sans rien dire s'approcher de nous, mon cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque foulée de son cheval. Je me ressaisis en lui demandant :

-Que veux-tu ?

-Terminer cette promenade avec toi. Il répond tranquillement

Pour réponse, je talonne North qui prend un galop beaucoup plus soutenu que lors de notre séance de tire. Dans notre course, j'en profite pour passer mon arc également en bandoulière contre ma poitrine. J'entends Lucius nous rattraper et je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, le voyant à cinq foulées. Je tourne à droite, dans le chemin des troncs, je me demande si Lucius sera assez bon cavalier pour ne pas abandonner.

Vent du Nord, s'embrase au dessus des obstacles naturels. Cette fois, je n'essaie même pas de le retenir, lui donnant tout droit et quelle merveilleuse sensation que de voler sur son dos en sentant tous ses muscles..

Arrivé au bout des cinq troncs, j'arrête North et me retourne pour voir où se trouve Lucius et je le vois enchaîner parfaitement les obstacles, avec une classe non négligeable.

Je sens une vague de désir en même temps que de la souffrance m'étreindre l'estomac et je détache mes yeux de mon employeur, arrivant à ma hauteur. Pour donner le change, je dis :

-Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses aussi bien te débrouiller sur un cheval.

-J'aurais pu te surprendre encore bien d'avantage. Il me nargue.

Pour la peine, je hausse des épaules en reprenant le chemin des écuries au pas. Lucius se met à côté de moi en ne disant mot et pour une fois, je savoure ce silence et sa présence.

0oo00oo0

-Prête ? Me demande Henry.

-Comme toujours. Je lui sourit en rentrant Élégance dans son box, aux écuries Ragata.

-Bien. Vos tours de passage sont 18 avec la jument et 37 avec North Wind.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête alors que la cloche sonne le début de la reconnaissance. Sur le chemin menant au parcours, je me fais tirer dans un angle caché des regards et plaquer contre le mur en béton. Je ris en reconnaissant Théodore :

-Et bien, pour un homme qui n'abandonne pas, je ne t'ai pas vu après notre nuit ! Pratiquement deux semaines sans nouvelles, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

-Moques-toi. Il gronde avec un sourire. Mais je n'ai pas pu revenir aussi facilement que les autres fois. Les surveillants ont dut savoir que des élèves partaient en escapade nocturne et depuis, l'école a forcé la sécurité. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment m'esquiver mais crois-moi, ça viendra ! En attendant, tu m'as manqué !

-Tu m'en vois ravie. Je réplique avec gentillesse. Mais la reconnaissance a commencé. Donc si tu permets...

Théo s'écarte pour me libérer et je lui adresse une moue reconnaissante en rougissant devant ses yeux brûlants de convoitise.

Arrivé sur le parcours, je fais ma reco en même temps qu'une autre fille qui m'adresse un regard plutôt sympathique. J'essaye d'engager la conversation :

-Salut, je suis Marie Nilsen et toi ?

-Oui je sais. Elle répond. Moi c'est Daphné Greengrass.

-C'est incroyable ! Je m'exclame. Tout le monde semble savoir qui je suis ici et moi je ne connais personne !

-Il est assez dur de se faire accepter chez nous. Elle soupire tristement en contournant un Oxer.

-Oh, je ne désespère pas. Je ris. À moins que toutes les filles ressemblent à Pansy Parkinson ! Là, d'accord, j'abandonne !

Daphné, éclate de rire à ma plus grande surprise. Son rire est merveilleux, cristallin, pur et précieux comme si il était rare. C'est étrange de savourer chaque petite seconde de quelque chose d'aussi naturel. La jeune fille se ressaisit en jetant quelques coups d'œil inquiet autour d'elle avant de reprendre plus bas :

-Heureusement, nous sommes peu comme elle mais je ne dois pas le dire. Mon père à des relations avec le sien et il aime par dessus tout sa fille chérie. Si je m'attire les foudres de Pansy, les relations de mon père en pâtiront, tu comprends ?

-Oui. Je soupire en finissant de calculer les foulées sur le triple. Ça veux dire que nous ne pourrons jamais être amie..

Daphné m'adresse un regard d'excuse avant de s'éloigner de moi pour rejoindre Pansy, l'appelant au niveau de la carrière de détente.

0oo00oo0

Du haut d'Élégance, je me présente sur le parcours officiel après avoir vécue une détente assez mouvementée car la Miss avait envie de faire la folle. La cloche sonne et je m'élance tranquillement. Le parcours se déroule bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir bien travailler le dressage de ma jument qui du coup, est beaucoup plus tonique et à l'aise sur les courbes. J'ai appris que nous ne serions pas noté au temps mais sur les fautes ainsi que la tenue et la propreté de notre tour.

Je pense que nous nous en sommes bien tirées, nous n'avons touché qu'une barre mais heureusement , elle n'est pas tombée.

C'est maintenant à notre tour avec North, juste avant j'ai croisé Théodore qui finissait le sien avec River Star. Il s'est arrêté à ma hauteur pour me souhaiter bonne chance en laissant traîner sa main sur ma cuisse de manière négligée mais appuyée. Chose qui a eu l'air de ne pas échapper à Pansy. Je me suis dégagée un peu brusquement en oubliant même de le remercier.

Sur le parcours Vent du Nord est parfait, quelle merveille de monter ce cheval. J'ai l'impression que toutes nos cellules sont connectées et réagissent sur la même et unique pensée. Je n'ai jamais ressentie quelque chose d'aussi fort, il semble d'avance savoir quelle option prendre, quelle nombre de foulées faire.

Si je m'écoutais, je lâcherai les rênes et je tendrais les bras comme les ailes d'un oiseau pour prolonger cette sensation de vol et de puissance mais bien sûr, je serais immédiatement disqualifiée.

Sur les derniers obstacles, je sens North me demander les commandes. Pour la première fois, je suis obligée de le les lui refuser en lui flattant l'encolure, espérant qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Mais après quelques instants de réflexion de sa part, il me fait comprendre que c'est OK. Et nous nous envolons une dernière fois au dessus de l'immense SPA.

La cloche sonne la fin de notre tour et je salue le jury avant de sortir de la carrière sur un North fumant et écumant.

0oo000o0o

J'apprends qu'avec North Wind, nous nous sommes classés premier et avec Élégance, nous restons en troisième position. Henry, vient chercher l'étalon en me demandant de commencer à préparer les affaires et à charger le camion. En effet, comme je ne suis pas de la famille Malfoy, je n'ai pas le droit d'apparaître sur la photo officielle. Et franchement, ça m'arrange !

En rangeant les brides dans la sellerie du camion, je me sens très mal à l'aise, comme observer. Je me retourne vivement, le cœur tambourinant follement. J'ai l'impression d'être une biche au aboie. Et je tombe sur deux yeux m'observant froidement. C'est tout ce que je retiens, deux yeux froids comme la mort. Calculateurs et remplis de menace.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, tous mes membres tremblent de manière incontrôlable et tout mes muscles me disent de fuir, vite, sans me retourner.

Pourtant, j'avance vers ce regard prédateur comme hypnotiser par ma propre danse macabre. Je ne l'explique pas mais dans ma frayeur, ces yeux perçants ont quelques chose de familier, si proche mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Je suis proche, si proche... Juste quelques mètres nous séparent... Quand soudain, un bruit me sort de ma transe. Comme si on avait coupé la lumière et que le papillon de nuit se retrouve égaré, cherchant dans la pénombre l'espoir terrifiant qui l'a animé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande, je le reconnais Lucius.

J'essaye de me débattre encore troublée par l'apparition et mon employeur me secoue plus fort :

-Marie, que se passe t-il ?

-Il … Il y avait quelqu'un là... Je bafouille, en reprenant mes esprits.

-Où ? Demande l'homme, en scrutant les alentours des yeux.

Je lui montre l'endroit en frissonnant avant de dire :

-Et d'un coup, plus rien. C'était terrifiant... Ce regard, je veux dire... Comme un fauve prêt à me tuer... Et en même temps, terriblement tentant...

Je vois Lucius s'agiter mais au lieu de m'inquiéter, je le laisse faire comme dans un état second. Je l'entend parler avec Henry, je crois qu'il lui dit de rentrer seul.

Puis il m'empoigne le bras avant de m'entraîner à sa suite et de me dire les dents serrées :

-Vous rentrez avec moi.


End file.
